Nothing to Remember
by Staticswaves
Summary: Pero entonces caes en cuenta, te miran porque fuiste tú, esa voz que no reconociste fue tuya. Tú te has ofrecido como tributo en su lugar. Vas a ocupar el lugar de una chica que ni siquiera te conoce. THG!Brittana.
1. La Cosecha

**Título:** Nothing to Remember.

**Pareja: **Santana/Brittany.

**Resumen:** Pero entonces caes en cuenta, te miran porque fuiste tú, esa voz que no reconociste fue tuya. Tú te has ofrecido como tributo en su lugar. Vas a ocupar el lugar de una chica que ni siquiera te conoce.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen y todo eso que todos sabemos xD.

**N/A:** En realidad no debería estar escribiendo esto porque tengo un montón de cosas sin terminar (algún día, lo prometo...), pero _Bulletproof Force_ me lo lleva pidiendo hace un rato y decidí que no perdía nada además su cumpleaños se acerca, así que ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, anciano!, además que hace tiempo que no escribía y lo echaba de menos XD.

Esto sólo tendrá 3 o a lo mucho 4 capítulos, que es muy seguro que tengan la misma extensión que este, es decir, no muy largos. Lo errores son míos y las críticas son siempre bien recibidas.

* * *

**Nothing to Remember.**

_1: La cosecha._

* * *

Despiertas por culpa de un fuerte ruido, desorientada te sientas en la cama y a tientas, con los ojos entrecerrados, cansados y somnolientos, buscas el cuchillo con el que sales a cazar.

Maldices en voz baja, una parte de tu cabeza te dice que debiste dormir más, que con cuatro horas de sueño no serás capaz de atacar a nadie y eres sólo un blanco fácil para quién sea haya entrado a este lugar sucio y pobre, al que te gusta llamar casa.

La otra parte de tu cerebro, la racional y la que ya ha despertado se burla de ti, no tienes idea de porque piensas que alguien podría venir a atacarte, eres solamente una chica huérfana del Distrito 12, vives en la Veta y a penas tienes contacto con la gente del distrito, quiénes sólo te conocen por ser un desperdicio de espacio, por tu mala reputación y básicamente por ser una vergüenza andante.

Muchos dicen que hubiese sido mejor para ti y la memoria de tus padres, que hubieses muerto con ellos en el accidente de la mina, siendo digna o lo que sea. Tú sabes que es sólo basura, morir en un sospechoso accidente donde se rumorea que la personas fallecidas eran las que quería formar una rebelión en contra el capitolio no es digno en absoluto.

Tus padres murieron bajo el estigma de ser traidores y no ves de qué forma eso puede ser digno, pero a estas alturas de tu vida ya te has dado cuenta que la gente del distrito no suelen ser coherentes y ya poca importancia tiene lo que ha pasado.

Parpadeas varias veces intentando despejar tu vista, sólo para toparte con la sonrisa burlona de tu único amigo, Noah Puckerman.

− ¿De verdad piensas que alguien vendría a atacarte? − Pregunta con tono burlón. Él también sabe que nadie gastaría energía en ti –en ustedes- no son valiosos y a pesar de su conducta que dicen es inmoral, no suelen molestar a nadie y proveen a los agentes de la paz con carne fresca, por lo que de cierta manera están protegidos.

− Nah, esperaba rebanarte el cuello y fingir que fue en defensa propia.− Te cuadras de hombros imitando su tono socarrón, él suelta una risa divertida porque tu jamás has matado a nadie y no vas a empezar con la única persona que se preocupa por tu bienestar, por la única persona que consideras familia. − ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que hoy no iríamos a cazar por ser el día de la cosecha o lo que sea. − Murmuras con desinterés, ignorando el nudo que se forma en tu estómago.

La cosecha. Los juegos del hambre. Las posibilidades de que tu nombre salga son bastante altas y sinceramente la perspectiva de formar parte de aquella masacre es tan atractiva como besar a Puck.

− Mi último año. − Susurra él incrédulo, si su no nombre no sale, se ha salvado de formar parte de esto y no tendrá que preocuparse por dejar sola a su hermana y madre. No tendrá que preocuparse hasta que la más pequeña de los Puckerman cumpla los doce años y para eso faltan al menos seis años. Tú en cambio tienes diecisiete y muchas razones para creer que tu nombre saldrá.

Te levantas de la cama o más bien un montón de mantas raídas y desteñidas que amontonas para que sirvan de colchón. Puck no dice nada cuando lo dejas sólo en la habitación, él sabe que tienes razones para estar preocupada y te entiende.

Puck es consciente de que tu nombre suena fuerte este año. Veintiocho veces si son exactos ¿por qué tantas? Ni siquiera tienes el estómago para recordar todas las veces que has sido débil y pedido ayuda. Te avergüenzas y ese número de papeletas no es nada más que un indicador de lo patética que eres.

Si te llegan a escoger, no sabes en que te transformarás en la arena y eso te aterra. ¿Serás la presa fácil o la difícil? ¿Asesinarás por gusto o por necesidad? ¿Serás como aquellos chicos de los distritos más ricos e intimidarás al resto con bravuconería y falsa seguridad? ¿O serás de los chicos que se mantienen al margen y mueren por causas naturales?

Sinceramente, ninguna de aquellas alternativas parecen muy atractivas.

Eres imprudente, desvergonzada, indomable, luchadora y una cazadora decente, pero por sobre todas las cosas eres una sobreviviente y eso nadie puede negarlo. Has soportados los maltratos del orfanato durante años y sola has sido capaz de luchar contra la hambruna. No tienes familia ni amigos, aparte de Puck, en quienes apoyarte.

Si llegas a ser escogida sabes que, al menos, tienes la posibilidad de vivir un poco en la arena y demostrarle a la gente de tu distrito, aquellos que te miran como si fuesen mejores que tú, que después de todo, la pobre y patética Santana López si vale algo.

Sueltas un suspiro y sacudes la cabeza, intentando borrar los pensamientos negativos que te invaden.

Cuando estas lista, vas dónde está Puck, él te da una media sonrisa y se levanta con falsa alegría, intentan pretender que es otro día normal de caza, que sólo tienen que atrapar unas ardillas, capturar un par de conejos para la cena de la noche y lo que no sirva de comida venderlo en el Quemador. Bromean y se ríen, ignorando las siempre mal intencionadas miradas de algunos entrometidos, intentan aparentar que es un día más, que la cosecha y Los Juegos del Hambre ni siquiera los preocupa.

Sin embargo ambos están rezando en silencio para que el otro no sea escogido este año.

Pero nadie lo nota, todo lo que ven es a un par de niños engreídos.

* * *

/

La caza no fue muy productiva, no es que te sorprenda mucho el desenlace de la mañana, ambos están pensando en la cosecha y no lograron concentrarse lo suficiente para atrapar nada que valga la pena, asustaron a todas las posibles presas y ahora no tienen nada que puedan vender en el Quemador. Afortunadamente la pesca fue más fructífera y la familia Puckerman tendrá carne para la cena, tú por el contrario te conformas con un par de frutos y unos huevos de algún ave que dejó su nido sin protección.

Te sientas en el piso y le haces señas a Puck para que te acompañe, se quedan en silencio mirando el hermoso paisaje, piensas en cómo sería la vida fuera del distrito, como sería la vida lejos de las reglas del Capitolio.

_¿Cómo sería la vida sin los juegos?_ Piensas y fantaseas con un mundo perfecto en la cual todos son libres y felices, imaginas a tus padres a tu lado (aunque no puedes recordar con exactitud cómo eran sus caras), quizá uno o dos hermanos pequeños que juguetean a tu alrededor, amigos que te acompañan con gusto, gente que se preocupa sinceramente por ti. Te ves sonriendo como nunca lo has hecho, te ves feliz como nunca lo has sido y nunca lo serás.

Bufas en voz baja, odiándote por desear esas cosas. El ruido llama la atención de tu amigo.

− ¿Quieres volver? − Te pregunta sin mirarte, sacudes la cabeza desganada. Por la posición del sol deduces que es cerca del mediodía y tienen que prepararse para estar a las dos en la plaza frente al Palacio de Justicia, si no llegan a aparecer tendrán serios problemas con los agentes de la paz y es lo último que necesitan.

Después de media hora se dirigen a la cerca y caminan con paso lento por la Veta. No hay nadie transitando las calles, sólo se escucha el cantar de los pájaros, una melodía triste, como si ellos estuvieran compadeciéndose de ustedes, los pobres cazadores serán los cazados. Te ríes un poco por ese pensamiento y respiras el tenso ambiente que se ha formado. El miedo es palpable, Puck te mira de reojo y ven como algunos empiezan a salir.

Probablemente todas las familias estén pasando por sus rituales privados antes de ir a la cosecha, deseando como tú, no ser los tributos de este año.

− Nos vemos en la plaza, López.− Te dice con una mueca que pretende ser una sonrisa, te ríes un poco ante su incapacidad de fingir y con un gesto con la mano te diriges a tu casa.

Dejaste _–o más bien te echaron–_ el orfanato hace unos tres años después de una golpiza que casi acaba con tu vida, tu actitud y la manera como los desafiabas los ponía de un humor de perros y un día simplemente no se controlaron. Los encargados prefirieron dejarte ir antes de que las cosas se pusiesen peor y saliese a la luz como era realmente la vida en ese lugar, como si fuese un secreto para el distrito, pero no te ibas a quejar, lo único que querías era salir de ahí y no soportarías hasta tener la edad suficiente.

Meses después descubriste que fueron amenazados por algunos agentes de la paz, aquellos a los que provees de carne fresca y necesitan de tus servicios dieron la cara por ti, recuerdas haberte sentido un poco protegida en ese entonces. Al menos, aunque haya sido por razones egoístas, había alguien que te defendía.

Un año después esos mismos agentes murieron en un extraño incidente que, obviamente, el Capitolio ocultó al resto de Panem. Ese día murió la sensación de seguridad a la que te aferrabas, menos mal que para ese entonces ya tenías a Puck.

Dejas las cosas en una mesa coja que fabricaste y te cambias a una ropa más… festiva y que no demuestre lo que has hecho durante la mañana. Por alguna razón que desconoces, toda la gente se viste con sus mejores trajes para ir a la cosecha (que no son muy agraciados como los del Capitolio, teniendo en cuenta que tu distrito es muy pobre), como si fuese un evento que celebrar.

Luego recuerdas que el Capitolio los obliga a disfrutar de Los Juegos del Hambre como si fuesen un evento deportivo. _¡Vaya deporte!_, piensas burlona.

Una vez que ya estás lista, te encaminas hacía la plaza como mucha gente de la Veta, todos con expresiones sombrías, como si alguien fuese a morir y si lo piensas, eso es lo que ocurre. Eligen a alguien para ir a morir, porque nadie del Distrito 12 ha ganado en años y con los profesionales que hay en los otros distritos, es poco probable que este año sea la excepción.

Te formas en la fila, detrás de tres rubias. Ni siquiera tienes que mirarlas mucho para saber quiénes son. La de cabellos cortos y más baja es la hija menor del alcalde Fabray, Lucy Quinn Fabray, mayor que tú un año y demasiado perfecta para tu gusto, este es su último año en la cosecha y no debe estar muy preocupada, ¿cuál es la posibilidad de que la hija del alcalde salga como tributo? Nunca has escuchado que pase.

La otra es Brittany Pierce, hija mayor de los boticarios y mejor amiga de la niña Fabray. También es mayor que tú, recuerdas que en el colegio muchas personas la saludaban y felicitaban por su cumpleaños y porque este sería su último año en la cosecha, por alguna razón esta chica es muy querida en el distrito y nadie quiere que sea un tributo al que tendrán que ver morir. Tal vez sea porque ella tiene la amabilidad y el carisma del cual tú careces con creces, sin mencionar que sus padres son muy afables con todos, incluso lo han sido contigo y eso es mucho decir (sería correcto decir que la familia Pierce es mucho más querida que la familia Fabray).

La última chica es mucho más joven que tú, tal vez trece años y si no mal recuerdas es la hija menor de los Pierce, no recuerdas su nombre pero como su hermana, es una chica encantadora y alegre, querida por todo el mundo.

_Yo también sería alegre y encantadora si no tuviese que preocuparme por morir de hambre._ Piensas con amargura, aunque en el fondo sabes que no tienes nada en contra de esas dos familias. Sólo te fastidia la injusticia en la que vives tú y gran parte del distrito.

A los que odias son a los idiotas del Capitolio, por culpa de ellos pasa _todo_ y te gustaría mucho hacer algo para joderlos, pero estás muy consciente de que para esa gente eres una hormiga entre miles, inofensiva y débil. _Exterminable_.

Pasas por la misma rutina de todos los años sin decir palabra, luego vas al grupo con los demás de tu edad y esperas a que empiece la fiesta.

Cuando el alcalde Fabray se acerca al podio y empieza a recitar el mismo discurso de todos los años, tu mirada empieza a vagar por la plaza. Buscas a Puck y cuando lo encuentras, te das cuenta de que el también te ha estado mirando. Se sonríen cuando sus ojos hacen contacto y él comienza a hacer morisquetas imitando al alcalde de forma exagerada, logra sacarte un par de risitas. Sabes que son cosas que hace para relajarse y para tranquilizarte.

Se lo agradeces moviendo tus labios, esperando que lo entienda y lo hace porque te levanta ambos pulgares como diciendo no hay problema.

Sientes una mirada quemarte la nuca, te giras buscando al responsable de eso y en pocos segundos te topas con la mirada avellana de Quinn Fabray llena de desaprobación, a su lado está la chica Pierce que mira el piso nerviosa.

Mueves las cejas con una sonrisa burlona, ella te responde poniendo los ojos en blanco para luego volver su atención al alcalde.

Una vez que termina el discurso obligatorio, la acompañante del Distrito 12, de la cual no recuerdas el nombre, está vestida con las extravagantes modas del Capitolio, con el cabello verde brillante, camina hacia el podio dando pequeños y ridículos saltitos, parece demasiado emocionada para tu gusto y el odio hacia el Capitolio incrementa considerablemente. _¿Cómo alguien puede divertirse con esto?_, piensas indignada.

Sientes escalofríos al ver esa sonrisa dentada, falsa y enorme que les regala.

− ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! − Chilla encantada y notas que muchos se estremecen ante el sonido inhumano de su voz o tal vez son los nervios por lo que se avecina, no estás segura y sinceramente no parece ser muy importante tampoco. − ¡Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado!− Termina haciendo gestos exagerados con las manos.

El sorteo comienza y como siempre, tal como dice la mujer, las damas van primero. Te frotas las manos sudorosas, ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta de la humedad hasta ahora, tu estómago se aprieta y contienes la respiración cuando la estrafalaria mujer abre la papeleta con la pobre desdichada que será la mujer tributo del distrito.

_Que no sea mi nombre, no mi nombre, no mi nombre, por favor… _ruegas y al parecer eres escuchada, porque lo que sale de esos labios verde pálido no suena nada como tú nombre.

− ¡…Ashley Pierce! − Dice y por un segundo sientes como el alivio y la euforia te invaden. Inmediatamente miras en la dirección de Puck y él te regala una enorme sonrisa, ahora sólo queda esperar a que él no salga y podrán vivir tranquilos hasta el próximo año, tal y como querías está mañana.

Entonces algo te golpea, una sensación de vacío y miedo, tardas unos momentos en saber porqué. _Ashley Pierce_, la niña de trece años, hija de los boticarios. Escuchas el jadeo ahogado de alguien que se encuentra atrás tuyo, no necesitas girarte para ver que se trata de Brittany, quién se ha quedado sin palabras y se ahoga con sus propias lagrimas.

Quiere decir algo, lo sabes, pero es incapaz de formular palabras y no la culpas. Si fueses tú en su lugar, si tuvieses una hermana o la hermana de Puck quién hubiese sido escogida, estás segura de que no sabrías que hacer.

Todo está en silencio, nadie puede creerlo, una chica rica ha sido la desafortunada, la hija de los boticarios ha sido la sorteada.

Lo único que se escucha es el ataque de pánico de la niña mayor de los Pierce, quién lucha con las palabras y contra Quinn quién la sujeta con la misma expresión de miedo, estás segura de que los ruidos incoherentes que salen de su boca son las palabras voluntaria y me ofrezco, pero dudas que alguien la entienda y si no lo hacen, no es válido.

Buscas a la otra niña rubia, no te es difícil encontrarla. Los agentes de la paz están rodeándola, la toman de un brazo y tu corazón se rompe al ver su mirada aterrada mientras es empujada hacía el escenario.

Trece años, sólo trece años. Una niña que nunca ha luchado por nada en su vida, que no ha pasado nunca hambre gracias a su posición privilegiada, una niña que no sabe nada de supervivencia. Un tributo que será asesinado en el comienzo de los juegos.

− Me presento voluntaria. − Dice alguien con voz trémula.

Pasan varios segundos, antes de que te des cuenta de que todos te están mirando a ti. _¿Por qué?_ te preguntas confundida y quieres gritarles que dejen de hacerlo, que hay una niña de trece años que será sacrificada en unas semanas, quieres decirles que si tanto quieren a los Pierce que alguien haga algo por ellos _ahora_.

Pero entonces caes en cuenta, te miran porque fuiste tú, esa voz que no reconociste fue tuya. Tú te has ofrecido como tributo en lugar de Ashley Pierce.

− Me presento voluntaria como Tributo. – Repites más fuerte, llamando la atención de las personas en el escenario. Estás demasiado concentrada en no retractarte para medir las reacciones de las autoridades.

_¿Una voluntaria en el Distrito 12? Una verdadera novedad._

Puck debe estar mirándote sin saber que decir, probablemente esté muy enojado contigo. Y no lo culpas, tú también lo estarías si los papeles fuesen invertidos. _Después de haberte zafado te ofreces por una niña rica, ¿en qué diablos estás pensando Santana?_ Escuchas su voz enojada en tu cabeza.

Sin embargo las palabras salieron de tu boca precipitadamente, no tuviste tiempo de pensarlo. Nadie entiende porque tú, Santana López, se ofrece de voluntaria en lugar de la niña Pierce, y si eres sincera, tú tampoco lo sabes.

Sólo sabes que _tienes_ que hacerlo.

La mujer de verde está maravillada con el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, los agentes de la paz dejan libre a Ashley quién corre hacía su hermana, no obstante te mira agradecida, como si fueses de otro mundo.

_Es posible que lo sea_, piensas con humor y te sales de tu fila lentamente. Subes al escenario y la mujer, cualquiera que sea su nombre, se acerca a ti sonriente.

− ¡Qué valiente jovencita! – Exclama con ese tono afectado tan característico del Capitolio. Le lanzas una mirada llena de desprecio, pero no se da por aludida. − ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

− Santana López. − Contestas escuetamente.

− Bueno, bueno ¿puedes decirnos por qué te ofreciste de voluntaria?− Sus ojos brillan emocionados y debe estar muy contenta de que finalmente haya algo de acción en el pobre y olvidado Distrito 12. – Quiero decir, ella no es tu hermana ni parte de tu familia ¿Es familia de alguna amiga tuya o tu cuñada tal vez? − Eso último te dan ganas de reír, dios, si supiera lo que está implicando no diría esas tonteras.

Te aclaras la garganta y notas que todos parecen interesados en tu respuesta. Desearías tenerla, de verdad. Te encantaría saber porque diablos están en un escenario de forma voluntaria, cuando hace menos de una hora lo único que querías era no estar precisamente ahí.

− No es de tu incumbencia. − Gruñes casi como un animal, ella te mira asustada y disgustada. Los modales son muy importantes en el Capitolio y tú no tienes nada de esos.

Escuchas que dice algo para justificar tu comportamiento deplorable y se prepara para elegir al tributo masculino.

No prestas atención, estás perdida en una bruma extraña de sensaciones, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿qué te importaba a ti si Ashley o Brittany Pierce iban como tributos? Nunca has sido cercana a ellas y dudas que las rubias te hubiesen reconocido en la calle si alguna vez se hubiesen topado. ¿Por qué te has arriesgado? Quieres saber la respuesta tanto como las personas que siguen mirándote con curiosidad.

Lo siguiente que sabes es que estás estrechando la mano de Dave Karofsky, el hijo de un minero de tu edad y que a veces cazaba solo en los bosques, este es el otro tributo que en la arena te va a querer matar y considerando lo pequeña que te ves a su lado, no parece que le vaya a ser muy difícil lograrlo.

La cara del chico está pálida y te mira asustado, quizá se pregunta porque diablos te ofreciste como voluntaria para _esto_, porque dudas que te tenga miedo como contrincante.

La cosecha ha terminado y la suerte no ha estado contigo (_gracias a mi boca que tiene vida propia_, te recuerdas con humor).

* * *

/

Estás en una sala dentro del Palacio de Justicia, es un sitio muy lujoso y no recuerdas haber visto nada como esto en tu vida, pero debido a las circunstancias no eres capaz de apreciarlo como te gustaría.

Caminas en círculos, las consecuencias de tu impulsiva decisión están comenzando a pesar sobre tus hombros. ¿Por qué? _¿Por qué?_

La puerta se abre y te sorprendes al ver a la familia Pierce ahí, el padre, la madre y la hija pequeña, mirándote con sus profundos ojos azules, con algo que no acostumbras ver. _Gratitud_.

− No sabes lo agradecidos que estamos por esto, Santana. − Dice el hombre, su voz está cargada de emoción genuina, sus ojos azules brillan con lagrimas de alivio.− No pretendo cuestionar tus motivos, pero quiero que sepas que siempre recordaremos esto.

− Sólo asegúrate de ganar, cariño. − Es el murmuro que escapa de los labios de la madre, suave y cálido. La expresión de afecto te toma por sorpresa, ¿Cuándo alguien te había llamado así? Te gusta pensar que tu madre lo hacía, pero no lo recuerdas y sabes que bien podría tratarse de sólo una ilusión.

Pero escucharlo, con ese tono de preocupación… sientes como las piernas te empiezan a fallar, algo se rompe y sólo quieres echarte a llorar por haberte puesto en esta posición.

Ahora es cuando el miedo empieza a domar tus acciones. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? _¿Por qué?_

− Lo intentaré. − Prometes temblorosa, sin querer pensar en que hay otros veintitrés tributos que poseen más habilidades que tú, que estarán contentos de acabar con tu existencia.

Ashley no dice nada, sólo te abraza y luego corre a esconderse detrás de su madre, tal vez está asustada. A lo mejor piensa que puedes retractarte y que ella será mandada al Capitolio como así el destino lo quería.

No sabes si eso es posible y si lo fuera ¿lo harías? ¿dirías que fue un acto de demencia, qué no quieres ser voluntaria? No. No lo harías por muchas dudas que tengas y por fuerte que sea el miedo que te paraliza.

Quieres tranquilizarla pero el nudo en la garganta te impide hablar. Entra un agente de la paz y dice que el tiempo se acaba, intercambian despedidas cordiales y estás sola nuevamente.

La siguiente en entrar no es otra que Brittany Pierce, más pálida de lo habitual y con los ojos rojos.

− ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Pregunta directamente y el tono que usa no es uno que le hayas oído a ella antes. Es fuerte, decidido y hay algo más que no eres capaz de identificar.

− No lo sé. − Respondes sinceramente y te gustaría que ella o cualquier persona te diesen la respuesta.

− ¿Cómo no lo vas a saber? − Su tono se eleva y sus ojos brillan furiosos. No puedes evitar enojarte también, ¿qué importancia tiene ya? Tú vas a esos juegos malditos y su hermana estará sana y salvo por un año. ¿Por qué le importa que una huérfana de la Veta vaya en su lugar? En cuanto muera, nadie se acordará de tu nombre, nadie va a extrañar a la vergüenza del Distrito 12.

No hay ninguna familia que te vaya a extrañar, Puck va a estar demasiado ocupado tratando de alimentar a su madre y hermana para perder el tiempo con sentimentalismos.

− Bueno ¿qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué, como tú, me quedara callada mientras una niña de trece años iba a ser tributo? Una niña que es tu hermana. − Le recuerdas con la voz cargada de veneno y saboreas como se estremece bajo tu acusación. – No tengo ningún motivo, más que la vergüenza que me da que tú, como su hermana no hayas hecho nada por intentar salvarla.

Es una mentira, porque sabes que esa era toda la intención que esta chica frente a ti tenía, quería salvarla pero el shock, el terror y la desesperación la llevaron al estado donde solo podía soltar gemidos y jadeos lastimeros.

No la culpas tampoco.

− Tienes razón, yo debería estar aquí. − susurra avergonzada.

− Al parecer la suerte está de lado de tu familia. – Es tu vago intento de humor y ella sonríe a medias.

− Lo siento, Santana. − Tu nombre suena muy familiar viniendo de sus labios, como si lo hubiese usado muchas veces antes. Aunque dudas que sea el caso, ¿por qué lo iba a usar? ¿Por qué esta muchacha iba a querer hablar de ti con alguien más? Además estás segura de que ha aprendido cómo te llamas hoy.

− Da igual. − Te encojes de hombros. − Ahora tendrán que comprarle los conejos a Puck. − Añades sin saber porqué. El boticario siempre te ha comprado los conejos que le llevas, sin importar si los necesita o no, cada vez que le ofreces una presa te la compra con generosas cantidades de dinero que más de una vez te han salvado de morir de hambre.

Supones que esto puede ser tu agradecimiento, por las veces que él te dio de comer reemplazas a sus hijas en los juegos del hambre.

Una parte de tu cerebro te dice que eres una pésima comerciante, que este pago es injusto. Pero no le prestas mucha atención.

− Claro… Puck, tu novio. − Masculla ella con frialdad y quieres reírte en su cara porque ¿tú y Puck? Ni en un millón de años, no obstante guardas silencio y notas como ella se ha puesto tensa después de mencionar a tu mejor amigo.

Levantas las cejas ante esto, pero no le das demasiadas vueltas.

− Espero que no esté muy enfadado con nosotros por esto. − Dice entre dientes, sin mirarte a los ojos.

− No lo estará siempre y cuando le compren los conejos. − La rubia suelta un ruido incrédulo. – Así podrá mantener abastecida a su familia, ya sabes que no saca nada con enojarse con nuestro mejor comprador.

− De acuerdo. − Accede finalmente. − Compraremos todos los conejos, incluso las ardillas que ande trayendo. Nos encargaremos de que tu novio y su familia no pasen hambre. − Promete con voz hueca y sigues sin entender porque reacciona así, a pesar que debes reconocer que es un poco divertido.

No sabes si creerle aquella promesa, pero no te queda otra alternativa. Además si no lo hace, Puck encontrará sin problemas a alguien que los quiera. En el Quemador siempre hay alguien que quiere lo que ofreces.

− Intenta ganar. − Habla antes de que vengan a buscarla, su voz está cargada de emoción como si realmente estuviese preocupada por tu bienestar. Como si te fuese a extrañar si mueres en la arena.

− Haré lo que esté a mi alcance. − Es tu promesa y ella te da una genuina sonrisa antes de abrazarte con fuerza y cariño. No sabes porque tu corazón empieza a latir más rápido, ni porque tu cuerpo se calienta de esta manera o porque el dulce aroma de su perfume te hace sonreír.

Sólo sabes que sea lo que sea te gusta y si tienes que ir al infierno y regresar para volver a sentir esta sensación, lo harás.

Los agentes dicen que ya se ha acabado el tiempo. Ella duda, quiere decir algo pero se detiene y niega con la cabeza, te sonríe a medias y va caminando hacia la puerta.

− No es mi novio. − Ella se da vuelta y te lanza una mirada inquisidora. − Puck no es mi novio, nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo será. − No quieres morirte sin dejar en claro eso. Te sientas asqueada al pensar que alguien pueda creer semejante barbaridad. Tú y él es… un no rotundo aquí y en cualquier parte.

Brittany sonríe brillantemente antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Esa sonrisa es algo que vas a atesorar en la arena, estás seguro de ello. Por patético que lo encuentras, ese puede ser el recuerdo más preciado que tienes.

El último en ir a verte es tu mejor amigo. Sonríes un poco cuando lo ves, el te devuelve el gesto a medias antes de atraparte en sus brazos. No parece enojado, sólo triste y es comprensible teniendo en cuenta que su mejor amiga tendrá que luchar por su vida, mientras el lo único que puede hacer es observar en la seguridad de su hogar.

− Tienes que ganar. − Dice apretándote más en sus brazos.

No puedes dejar de comparar lo que sientes cuando él te abraza, a cuando fuiste abrazada por Brittany. Los olores son diferentes y a pesar de que sus brazos son familiares y su calidez es reconfortante, sigues prefiriendo lo que la rubia te ofreció.

− Muchos de ellos son profesionales, Puck. − Le recuerdas y el gruñe en voz baja murmurando algo de la injusticia y lo ilegal.

− Tienes que intentarlo, Santana. − En otra ocasión te hubieses burlado de lo mimado que suena, pero no es el momento indicado y nunca lo será. No cuando es muy probable que no vuelvas a verlo.

Si tú estuvieses en su lugar le rogarías, no, le exigirías que ganara.

− Está bien, lo intentaré. − Asientes con la cabeza y te quieres convencer de que esto es lo que quieres. – Voy a volver y cuando lo haga seré tan rica que no tendremos que preocuparnos más por morir de hambre. – El sonríe ante la imagen de vida que le plantas en la cabeza.

Es una imagen bonita y feliz.

− ¿No me vas a preguntar por qué lo hice? − Cuestionas curiosa. Puck se ríe entre dientes y te suelta.

− Eres una idiota noble, López. Esa es la única respuesta que tengo y no creo que tú sepas tampoco porque lo hiciste, así que ¿qué caso tiene preguntarte? – Es verdad, no sabrías que responder y en silencio agradeces que te conozca tan bien como para no incomodarte.

− No sé si puedo matar a gente, Puck. – Admites finalmente.

− Es como cazar, Santana. – Responde y quieres decirle que tampoco eres una cazadora tan buena, que sólo consigues las presas porque él te ayuda, pero no puedes decir nada.

Es hora de que Puck abandone y la hora de que vayas al tren que te llevará al Capitolio.

− Te voy a extrañar, López. – Te besa la frente.− Más te vale volver o iré al mismo infierno a buscarte. – Es una amenaza vacía y te ríes mientras asientes y luego él se va cabizbajo, verlo marcharse te hace sentir una soledad abrumadora, él es el último visitante. Eso significa que en cuanto Dave Karofsky termine con su gente, será la hora de marcharse.

La cuenta regresiva comienza.

¿Cuántas horas te quedan de vida?

* * *

/

Caminas junto a Dave hacia la estación de trenes, ambos van en silencio y sin mirarse. Te parece bien, entre menos hablen y se conozcan, más fácil será cuando tengan que matarse en los juegos.

La estación está llena de periodistas hambrientos de información, mucho se dirigen a ti y te preguntan tus motivos para ofrecerte como tributo, al parecer tu acción ha despertado el interés colectivo de Panem. Es abrumador como te gritan mil preguntas a la vez, algunos sugieren que quieres gloria, otros que estás enamorada de algún miembro de la familia Pierce y que este es tu sacrifico por ese amor, algunos más audaces dicen que quieres ganar para restregárselo a todos los que te han hecho la vida imposible, por el estilo de vida que llevas.

Por mucho que suenen ridículas las excusas (y por mucho que te guste la última opción) no respondes nada. Que ellos saquen sus propias conclusiones y que publiquen las historias que les plazca.

Una sensación placentera te llena cuando sabes que ellos jamás tendrán la historia correcta.

(Todos te prestan atención a ti y nadie parece interesado en tu compañero, no sabes si eso es bueno o malo).

A pesar de la multitud, puedes localizar fácilmente un par de ojos azules que te miran con insistencia. Brittany Pierce te sonríe vacilante y te hace un gesto de despedida con la mano, le correspondes con la misma duda y tu saludo parece enloquecer más a los periodistas, quiénes comienzan a buscar frenéticamente al receptor de aquel gesto.

Te burlas en silencio y agradeces cuando las puertas de tu transporte se abren frente a ustedes, dándoles la perfecta oportunidad de escapar de esos locos.

_Felices sexagésimo quinto juegos del hambre._ Piensas amargamente antes de subir al tren.

Que la suerte este siempre de tu lado.

* * *

**N/A2:** El siguiente vendrá pronto en la perspectiva de ambas, porque las historias de un sólo lado se vuelven aburridas... creo.

En fin, críticas, tomatazos (aunque podría ser otra cosa, no me gustan los tomates...[?]) y todo eso, ya saben como dejarlo! (:


	2. Preparación

**Título:** Nothing to Remember.

**Pareja: **Santana/Brittany.

**Resumen:** Las palabras salieron de tu boca precipitadamente, no tuviste tiempo de pensarlo. Nadie entiende porque tú, Santana López, se ofrece de voluntaria en lugar de la niña Pierce, y si eres sincera, tú tampoco lo sabes.

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por los reviews, las alertas, los favoritos y también por los PM. Me alegra que el fic les haya gustado, estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo en que sea decente y sobre todo en la narración, porque la segunda persona no es mi fuerte. Así que cualquier error, que sé que de esos me sobran XD, me lo hacen saber para arreglarlo.

Para responder los mensajes privados sólo voy a decir: ¡Sí, estoy viva! XD *no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda* Estoy de vuelta y pretendo quedarme para acabar todo lo que empecé.

Sin más que decir, les dejo la segunda parte de esta pequeña historia.

* * *

**Nothing to Remember.**

_2: Preparación._

* * *

El viaje en el tren es bastante tranquilo, aunque esperabas otra cosa. Pensaste que tal vez serías acosada por la gente del Capitolio, que te dirían como sentarte, como saludar y hasta que ritmo debes tener al respirar, pero no te ha tocado nada de eso. Te han dejado sola el primer día, probablemente dejando que asimiles que morirás en un par más. Ni siquiera has visto mucho a Dave Karofsky, sólo se topan en las comidas y no intercambian muchas palabras.

Son enemigos, incluso mientras cenan, luchan por obtener el alimento que el otro quiere (es un pequeño adelanto de lo que será en la arena y es perfecto, nunca te ha agradado después de todo).

_Las comida_s. Sonríes un poco, lo mejor de haberte metido en este lío, es que ahora no tienes que preocuparte de morir de hambre. Los vigilantes no dejarán que uno de los tributos muera antes de que pueda ser televisado. Así que te han servido alimentos que nunca antes en tu vida has visto y has comido como nunca antes, te llenas hasta que sientes que puedes vomitar y ni siquiera te sientes culpable por la gula que padeces.

Sin embargo, esta mañana tu tranquilidad se ve interrumpida por tu escolta de cabellos verdes, April Rhodes. Rápidamente y sin hacer contacto visual (de hecho evita a toda costa mirarte), te informa que después del desayuno tienes que practicar con ella.

_¿Practicar qué?_ Cuando te dice que te va a enseñar a caminar con tacones y un vestido tienes la tentación de arrancarle ahí mismo la cabeza. ¡Eso no te ayudará a ganar los juegos! Pero es parte del itinerario de los tributos y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, no si no quieres verte como una verdadera idiota frente a todo Panem.

Afortunadamente tienes que acudir primero donde tu mentor, quién hasta ahora no tienes idea de quién puede ser (nunca le pusiste atención en los anteriores juegos y tampoco es que el Distrito 12 tenga una gama muy amplia de donde elegir, sólo recuerdas que es una mujer).

Después de devorar la comida, te diriges a la sala donde ya se encuentra tu mentora.

− Santana López. − Dice ella mirándote detenidamente. − Cazadora, vives en la Veta después de haber sido golpeada hasta casi la muerte en el orfanato, te presentaste como voluntaria en el lugar de Ashley Pierce. – Frunces el ceño al notar que básicamente eso es todo lo que eres. Diecisiete años y no has hecho nada que sea memorable. Al menos nada que este en los límites de la legalidad.

− ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntas bruscamente y la rubia frente a ti te regala una sonrisa chispeante, es posible que piense que es divertido que no sepas quién es, cuando ha estado en al menos quince juegos hasta ahora.

− Holly Holliday. – Responde y entonces la recuerdas, la ganadora de los cuadragésimo cuartos juegos. Ni siquiera sabes cómo pudiste olvidar un nombre tan llamativo. – Voy a ser sincera, Santana. – Giras los ojos aburrida, obviamente tiene que ser sincera. Ya has sido condenada a muerte, no tiene caso mentirte para hacerte sentir mejor.

− Por favor. – Sueltas irónica y haces un gesto burlón con la mano.

− Tienes muchas posibilidades de conseguir patrocinadores, has despertado el interés del Capitolio cuando te has ofrecido de voluntaria, sobre todo siendo del distrito 12. – Se lame los labios y se cruza de brazos, notas que su vestido blanco es bastante simple y hermoso, incluso puedes decir que es elegante y te gusta mucho más que los que usa April (los colores preferidos de ella suelen lastimarte los ojos). – Ahora, están esperando una justificación a la altura de tu noble acción.

Abres los ojos asustada. No la tienes. No tienes ninguna historia conmovedora. Decir que tu boca tiene vida propia no va a impresionar a nadie y si quieres sobrevivir sabes que tienes que conquistar a los frívolos habitantes del Capitolio.

− No la tengo. – Dices ahogadamente, en este instante sientes como tu única oportunidad de vivir se te escapa entre los dientes.

Notas que, sin quererlo, acabas de romperle la promesa a Puck, Brittany y su familia.

− Eso me temí. – Asiente pensativa la rubia y suelta un suspiro segundos después. Te mira detenidamente, con cautela y cuando se dispone a hablar, sabes que no te gustará lo que tiene que decir. – Tenemos que fabricar una historia, Santana. Una historia que tienes que interpretar hasta que mueras y si ganas, bueno, si ganas tenemos que arreglárnosla en ese momento.

Asientes conforme, no parece una mala idea. ¿Mentir? Mentir es una de tus especialidades, años de desafiar las leyes e inventarte excusas para los agentes de la paz menos flexibles, parecen que te servirán de algo ahora.

− ¿Qué tipo de historia?

− La gente del Capitolio ama los romances. – Frunces el ceño, ¿qué diablos tiene eso que ver contigo? No tienes ningún romance en casa, y nadie en el distrito se va a creer que tienes algo con Puck, porque ellos te conocen y están conscientes de cómo funciona su dinámica.

Ingenuamente piensas que va a querer vincularte con Dave o algo así (qué es asqueroso, pero todo sea por tener la esperanza de ganar), pero lo que sale de su boca no te agrada en lo más mínimo.

− Vas a decir que ocupaste el lugar de Ashley Pierce, porque estás enamorada de su hermana mayor, Brittany.

Las palabras te golpean directamente en el estómago y sientes mareos.

− No. ¡Por supuesto que no! – Gritas enojada. Sin saber porqué, te tiemblan las manos notoriamente. Brittany es una opción mucho mejor que Dave. Es bonita, amable y no sería difícil ver porque harías algo así por ella, pero estás más dispuesto a fingir con él. ¿Por qué?

Te convences de que es porque Dave estaría consciente de que es una farsa y Brittany creería que todo es cierto, y en el muy probable escenario de que seas asesinada, sólo lograrías que se sienta una culpa innecesaria cuando te vea morir.

No es justo. No puedes permitirte que cargue con algo así, no cuando es falso. _Sobre todo porque es falso_, te dices.

Te levantas bruscamente y caminas a la puerta dando grandes zancadas, desesperada por escapar de la mirada calculadora de tu mentora. Quieres huir de la mujer que quiere manejar tu vida (lo poco que te queda de vida) a tal punto, que va a llegar a lastimar a la chica que te pidió que ganaras, quiere que la chica quién te dio el abrazo más cálido que has recibido, viva para siempre con la carga de tu muerte.

_No_. No puedes hacer algo tan bajo como esto. Prefieres mil veces estar perdiendo el tiempo jugando a las muñecas con April que seguir el plan de Holly.

− Es tú única alternativa, Santana. – Te dice usando un tono condescendiente, como si fueses idiota y no entendieses en lo que te metiste.

− ¡No lo haré y punto! – Le gruñes sin siquiera mirarla, estás a escasos centímetros de la puerta.

− Mi deber es mantenerte con vida allá, niña. – Sientes un poco de satisfacción al ver que la fachada amigable de tu mentora se ha perdido. – Y con tu agradable personalidad, no vas a conseguir nada. – Usa un tono acusador, pero no entiendes de qué diablos te acusa. ¿Acaso es un crimen ser malhumorada y hostil con la gente que te llevará a tu muerte? − ¡Esta historia es la única cosa que tenemos para llamar la atención de…!

No escuchas más, sales de la habitación asegurándote de dar un fuerte portazo.

Bajo ninguna circunstancia vas aceptar el plan de Holly.

(Vagamente recuerdas que tu mentora te gritaba que tenían que hablar sobre tus habilidades físicas. Pero no tienes ningún tipo de capacidad, así que da igual, que se entretenga con Karofsky).

* * *

/

Resulta que al final, la práctica con April fue muy útil y despejó tu cabeza de la estrategia de Holly, no te diste cuenta de eso hasta que estuviste en el desfile de los tributos (no sin antes pasar por el doloroso proceso de embellecimiento). Sin ningún problema embarazoso que te destacara de lo demás, pasas con una sonrisa confiada y una pose desafiante, digna de un vencedor.

Sonríes mientras saludas a la multitud, escuchas como vitorean tu nombre con fervor. Tanto hombres como mujeres te lanzan besos y cumplidos a esta belleza artificial que el Capitolio creo para ti. Finges sentirte adulada, regresas algunos besos, la multitud jadea y pretenden luchar por atraparlos.

Ignoras las náuseas que te provocan estas personas, detestas que para ellos sufrir significa no haber sido reconocidos por un tributo popular. Finges que nada de eso te molesta, el show debe continuar y todo lo que puedes hacer es fingir, fingir que no los odias, fingir que te gustan, fingir que estás encantada por la atención que te brindan. Fingir es la clave.

Con una postura segura, Dave te acompaña y ambos con orgullo muestran sus trajes negros como el carbón. Se ven como nunca antes alguien del distrito 12 se había mostrado.

(Se comportaron como verdaderos profesionales, como si hubiesen escogido estar aquí. Y te ríes, porque tú estás ahí por elección propia).

Afortunadamente, tu estilista Shelby, dejó atrás los trajes de minero y según ella, se dedicó más al concepto del carbón creando un vestido muy elegante. Si a ti te preguntan, no tienes idea de a que se refiere, pero te ves bien y los comentarios sobre ti fueron absolutamente positivos en contraste de la chica del Distrito 7, quiénes dijeron, parecía un árbol caminante.

El gran desafío es encantar a los habitantes del Capitolio, y ya llevas el camino recorrido en esa área, por alguna razón estos extraños humanos te aman.

_No te preocupes, el hecho que seas voluntaria ya les ha encantado, ahora sólo tienes que cerrar el trato con la historia que Holly te dé._ Te había dicho Shelby mientras te arreglaba el cabello, y había tenido razón, lo que ella no sabía era que la historia de tu mentora, era lo último que iba a salir de tu boca.

Poco sabías tú, que las cosas no iban a salir a tu manera, que Holly es mentora por una razón y sabe lo que hace.

* * *

/

Holly te dice que no muestres tus verdaderas habilidades en los entrenamientos, lo cual no fue un gran problema porque no posees nada de lo que puedas presumir. Dave por el contrario, posee una fuerza sobrehumana y rápidamente se hace respetar entre los profesionales. Tú en cambio te dedicaste a jugar con nudos, aprender sobre plantas venenosos y averiguar lo que puedes y no puedes comer, también lanzaste un par de cuchillos a los blancos, teniendo un buen resultado en eso.

Aún así, no has hecho nada memorable o que intimide a tus enemigos.

Incluso intentaste usar el arco, pero pronto descubriste que lanzar flechas es difícil y doloroso para los músculos de tus brazos, por lo tanto te dices que si en la arena tienes que usar un arma, tendrán que ser cuchillos y te fuerzas a meterte la idea de que lo mejor es ver a los otros tributos como animales salvajes, como si fuesen las presas que has cazado tantas veces en los bosques.

Esperas que eso te haga más fácil las cosas, pero no lo hacen.

− Jesse St. James te tiene en la mira.− Te dice alguien a tus espaldas. Te giras rápidamente, dispuesta a utilizar el cuchillo que tienes en tus manos, incluso sabiendo que va en contra de las reglas atacar a otro tributo en los entrenamientos. Pero sólo te encuentras con la expresión aburrida de la chica del distrito 3, Sunshine Corazón.

− ¿Y qué? – Encoges los hombros, desinteresada. – Aquí todos tenemos en la mira a todos, no veo cual es la diferencia con él.

− Dijo que te iba a sacar el corazón con sus propias manos, quiere acabarte en el baño de sangre en la Cornucopia. – Alzas las cejas y no te molestas en ocultar tu sorpresa, más que por la amenaza en sí, por la táctica que el chico del distrito 2 quiere usar. ¿Sacarte el corazón? Si logra hacer eso se va a demorar un poco, tal vez el tiempo suficiente para que tú o alguien más le rebane el cuello.

− Es estúpido. – Dices burlona y Sunshine sonríe.

− Lo sé. – Apoya tu burla con muecas divertidas. Luego intercambian palabras tranquilamente, nada muy importante que puedan usar en contra de la otra, antes de que ella se vaya hacia el puesto de los nudos y finja interés en el hombre que pretende enseñarle.

Es una chica agradable, tal vez en otra vida, lejos de Panem, en otras circunstancias, hubiesen podido charlar más y ser amigas o algo así. Pero ahora es tu enemiga, vas a tener que matarla y no vas a dudar ni un segundo en hacerlo.

Aborreces que este sitio y la presión de ser un tributo te hayan afectado en tan poco tiempo, y que estén destruyendo poco a poco tu humanidad (y la de todos).

Pero lo que más detestas es que, entre más tiempo los ves entrenar y ves cuáles son sus capacidades, te das cuenta de la importancia que tiene adquirir buenos patrocinadores.

Odias que, con cada hora que pasa, empiezas a encontrarle sentido a la estrategia de Holly Holliday.

/

* * *

_Brittany._

* * *

/

Desde la cosecha, las horas pasan lentamente en tu casa. Tus padres todavía están alterados por lo sucedido, aun parece que están procesando lo sucedido en la plaza, sin poder creer que casi tuvieron que ver a su hija menor ser asesinada en la televisión. Incluso notas que tu madre mira a tu hermana con desconfianza, creyendo que en cualquier momento va a desaparecer y la abraza mucho más de lo normal, como si necesitase del contacto físico para calmar todos sus miedos y no puedes culparla por ello, tu también miras a tu hermana como si en cualquier momento fueses a despertar y darte cuenta que Santana nunca se ofreció y que tu cobardemente guardaste silencio mientras se la llevaban al Capitolio.

Ashley por su parte está aterrorizada, cada noche sufre de pesadillas y despierta gritando, temiendo a que los agentes de la paz entren por la noche a su casa y se la lleven lejos de los que ama. Nadie puede consolarla porque no saben cómo hacerlo. Nadie sabe lo que siente, ni siquiera tú que eres la más cercana a ella y eso te hace sentir terriblemente mal, se supone que estás ahí para protegerla, para hacerla sentir segura, pero cuando te necesitó, no fuiste capaz de salvarla y eso pesa en tu conciencia.

Estás completamente segura, de que Ashley ya no confía en ti, ni en tus promesas vacías de que todo mejorará y eso te rompe el corazón.

Tuvo que venir _ella_ para salvarla. Santana López, de todas las personas, tuvo que venir para protegerla de su destino.

La chica de la cual llevas enamorada prácticamente toda tu vida, se ofreció como voluntaria por tu hermana para ir a una masacre. Cada vez que lo piensas, sientes como se te forma un nudo en la garganta y los ojos te empiezan arder, a penas retienes las lágrimas, porque ella básicamente dio su vida y tú ni siquiera fuiste capaz de decirle lo que sentías, tu cobardía es vergonzosa y te es difícil ser capaz de ocultarla.

Primero no pudiste salvar a tu hermana, sabes que a pesar de que no digan nada, tus padres se sienten decepcionados de ti, no porque te quieran ver en la arena, si no porque se dieron cuenta de que tus promesas fueron vacías. Que cada vez que decías que si Ashley llegaba a ser escogida, tú ocuparías su lugar fueron mentiras.

Quieres decirles que lo intentaste, que quisiste gritar que tú irías, pero no pudiste. Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en tu boca, el miedo te paralizo y por aquellos minutos que estuviste jadeando, tu mente se lleno de recuerdos de los anteriores juegos, de todas las torturas, las matanzas… y no podías decirlo.

(Una parte egoísta de ti, no quería decirlo y perdiste ante ella. _Porque soy una cobarde_, te dices con desprecio).

Después no fuiste capaz de confesarle tus sentimientos a Santana, esa chica que te conquistó cuando sólo tenía siete años.

Recuerdas con cariño la primera vez que la viste, ella estaba herida, temblorosa y hambrienta, venía escapando de alguien cuando chocó contigo. En sus brazos tenía un pequeño gatito que estaba en el mismo estado que ella, te acuerdas de cómo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y te rogó que cuidaras del animal, porque en el orfanato lo habían estado apedreando y ella no había sido capaz de protegerlo.

_Por favor, cuídalo. _Te había dicho con la voz entre cortada. _Tú eres la hija del boticario, sé que puedes curarlo, son buenas personas… por favor, él te necesita._

A pesar de la suciedad y la sangre, nunca habías visto a una niña tan linda antes. No sabes si fueron sus ojos marrones llenos de esperanza o su voz áspera debido al llanto, pero fuiste capturada por Santana López en esos momentos, querías saber más sobre esta niña, querías cuidar de ella y del gato, querías aliviar su dolor y llevarlos al mundo feliz del que tú venías, pero la morena sólo quería brindarle protección al felino y sólo para verla sonreír, aceptaste.

Nunca vas a olvidar la sonrisa llena de felicidad que se apoderó de su rostro, sin mentir, ese es el recuerdo más preciado que posees.

En este momento el gato, al cual nombraste Lord Tubbington, se pasea por tu casa como si no recordase esos días oscuros.

Después de aquel encuentro, no dejaste de pensar en ella, durante todos estos años has estado al pendiente de cada cosa que hace, que dice y a pesar de que detestas a Noah Puckerman por estar cerca de Santana como tú quieres estarlo, estabas contenta de que finalmente tenía a alguien de su lado que la protegiese de las crueles palabras de la gente del Distrito.

La llevas amando desde hace años y no sabes cómo dejar de hacerlo. Sin embargo perdiste la oportunidad de decírselo, dejaste que el miedo te venciese y dejaste pasar la, tal vez, única ocasión de poder confesar tus sentimientos, porque sabes que es muy probable que Santana no vuelva.

Ahora, pasas toda la noche llorando por ella, asustada, horrorizada por todo lo que se avecina y te sientes asqueada contigo misma por sentirte así. ¿Qué derecho tienes a estar asustada? ¡Es Santana la que tiene que luchar por su vida! ¡Fue Ashley la que casi fue un tributo! ¿Y tú? Tú no eres más que una chica egoísta, que puede pasar toda su vida en la tranquilidad de su hogar, sin el temor de ser escogida porque ya has pasado el límite de la edad.

_No tengo derecho, no tengo derecho. _Te repites una y otra vez mientras intentas ahogar los sollozos.

* * *

/

Quinn es la única que sabe cómo te sientes. No lo entiende, siempre ha encontrado a Santana desagradable y engreída, pero lo acepta porque eres su mejor amiga y lo que te haga feliz, la hará feliz también. Por lo tanto, sólo Quinn sabe porque estos juegos te afectan tanto, la mayoría cree que es porque fue Ashley la que casi fue tributo y te odias más, porque te das cuenta de que ese debería ser el motivo principal de tu malestar (pero te has asegurado de que tu hermana está sana y salva en tu casa).

− Ashley estará mejor, Brittany. – Te dice Quinn mientras almuerzan. – Es comprensible que se comporte así, sobre todo porque si no hubiese sido por Santana, hubieses sido tú en la arena y para Ashley ver a su hermana ahí, ocupando su lugar, no debe ser nada agradable. – Habla con tono calmado, como si entendiese realmente las emociones y sentimientos de tu hermana menor, o las tuyas para el caso.

Has notado que últimamente eres demasiado sensible con el tema de Santana, y las palabras de tu amiga no te gustan para nada.

− ¡Qué Santana sea tributo no lo hace mejor! – Le gritas y se te quiebra la voz, como cada vez que mencionas su nombre. – Estoy aliviada que Ash esté en casa, no me malinterpretes, sus pesadillas han mejorado mucho estos días… − Haces una pausa, porque si sigues así, sabes que vas a romper a llorar. − Pero ver a Santana ahí, cuando debería ser yo… no puedo alegrarme de tener a mi familia completa, Quinn. Sé que es horrible, pero no puedo ser feliz cuando yo la mandé ahí.

Quinn se queda en silencio, te mira con tristeza, pero se guarda el comentario que sabes está pasando por su cabeza. (_Me alegro que sea ella y no tú la que está ahí, Britt_).

/

* * *

Ayer fue el desfile de los tributos, Santana estuvo despampanante con su vestido negro, se veía elegante como nunca nadie la había visto, su maquillaje ligero acentuaba sus rasgos, dándole un aire de misterio encantador. Sin duda, su equipo de preparación y estilista supieron capturar su belleza perfectamente, sin entorpecerla con tontos trajes de minero. Incluso los comentaristas halagaron mucho su aspecto hermoso y sobre todo su actitud confiada, tan poco usual en los chicos de tu distrito.

En el momento que apareció en tu pantalla, tus ojos se humedecieron. Tuviste que mantener la compostura por tu familia, no obstante lo único que deseabas era tocarla, apreciar la calidez de su piel, inhalar el aroma de su cuerpo, _sentir su vida_ y por sobre todas las cosas, sacarte del pecho todos aquellos abrumadores sentimientos que no te dejan respirar.

Estás tan enamorada de ella, que resulta un poco patético.

Santana ni siquiera te conoce y es imposible que devuelva tus sentimientos, pero aún sabiendo esto, no puedes luchar contra el amor que florece en tu corazón cada vez que la vez.

− Mi padre dice que Santana puede conseguir buenos patrocinadores. – Murmura Quinn rompiendo el silencio que se apoderó de tu habitación. Están estudiando uno de los complicados libros de hierbas de tu madre, ya que ambas comenzarán dentro de poco a trabajar con ella. – Al parecer, la gente del Capitolio está muy interesa en ella… ya sabes, por haberse presentado voluntaria siendo del distrito 12.

− Le pregunté cuáles eran sus motivos, me dijo que no sabía. – No le has dicho a Quinn que Santana, básicamente, te llamó una cobarde. No quieres que piense mal de la morena, cuando ella sólo dijo la verdad.

(Porque fue la única lo suficientemente valiente para decir lo que todos pensaban).

− A lo mejor no quería avergonzarse, Britt. – Dice encogiéndose de hombros, pero alcanzas a captar su intención.

Quieres preguntarle si realmente quiere decir eso, más guardas silencio. No quieres molestar a tu amiga, no con tus ilusiones infantiles de que, tal vez y sólo tal vez, Santana sienta algo, aunque sea minúsculo, por ti.

/

* * *

Después de la cena, te sientas junto a tus padres para ver la transmisión de los juegos. Hoy es el día en que les darán las puntuaciones y estás muy nerviosa. Sabes que esto no significa mucho, sólo es un número qué no indica quién ganará, ni mucho menos le hace justicia a las verdaderas capacidades de los tributos. Sin embargo, es un factor importante a la hora de ganarse el interés de las personas, si Santana llega a tener una buena puntuación, los patrocinadores van a querer apostar por ella.

Sólo puedes esperar.

Como es obvio, los llamados tributos profesionales, sacan puntuaciones que oscilan entre el ocho y el diez, Jesse St. James del distrito 2 sacó un diez siendo el más alto de la noche, seguido de cerca por la chica del Distrito 1, Lauren Zizes con un nueve, en contraste hay un chico del distrito 5, Artie Abrams que sacó sólo un 2 y fue la burla de los comentaristas por un buen rato. Tu padre menciona que el chico del cinco se encuentra en silla de ruedas y que nadie le ha dado una segunda mirada porque morirá en el baño de sangre.

Te sientes mal por el alivio que te invade, pero es un tributo menos que amenaza a Santana y esa es una buena noticia para ti.

Cuando llegan al distrito 12, muestran la foto de Dave Karofsky primero, a su lado hay un enorme ocho, no es una mala puntuación le escuchas decir a tu padre, para ser del doce, un ocho es casi como haber sacado la puntuación máxima. Intentas imaginar cómo está su familia ahora, seguramente se encuentra celebrando que las posibilidades de su hijo han aumentado.

Los comentaristas hacen algunas observaciones y pasan al último tributo, el que más te interesa.

En la foto, Santana tiene una cola de caballo, y su característica una sonrisa desafiante. _Hermosa_, piensas sin poder contener la sonrisa. Su uniforme es negro con franjas rojas, tiene una leyenda en el pecho: "_Veni, vidi, vici"._ No entiendes lo que significa, tu padre te explica que está escrito en una lengua que ha muerto mucho antes de que Panem haya nacido, menciona que Santana no debe saber su significado, pero su estilista, quién le brinda la vestimenta, debe haber querido llamar la atención del Capitolio con ese mensaje.

El pequeño discurso de tu padre, se interrumpe cuando aparece un reluciente diez junto a la foto.

_Un diez_, Santana obtuvo la misma puntuación que el chico del distrito 2.

− ¿Cómo es posible? – Escuchas la pregunta de tu madre y es la misma que pasa por tu cabeza. – Es sólo una chica…

− Recuerda que es cazadora. – Responde tu padre con una sonrisa, parece muy contento con la puntuación de la morena y quieres preguntarle el motivo. – Ella lucha cada día por comida, estoy seguro que tener que impresionar a las personas del Capitolio fue pan comido para ella.

− Aún así ¿un diez? – Tu madre está sin poder creérselo, pero poco a poco se empieza a formar una sonrisa en su rostro. – Tal vez tenga más posibilidades de ganar de las que creíamos.

A pesar de que la puntuación no indica ganadores, por primera vez, después de la cosecha, se empieza a respirar algo nuevo en tu casa. Algo que pensaste había muerto en tu interior, vuelve a renacer en tu pecho como si fuese un fénix. _La_ _esperanza_.

Santana puede ganar.

(_¿Ganar a qué precio, Brittany?._ Ignoras lo que tu cabeza te dice, porque no te importa, sólo quieres que vuelva).

/

* * *

En el día de las entrevistas como siempre, todos son obligados a observarlas desde la plaza. El lugar tiene una enorme pantalla, igual que el día cuando tu hermana fue sorteada y Santana ocupó su lugar.

Sientes que te mareas por los recuerdos, la sensación de impotencia y desolación vuelven a invadirte.

Comienzas a ahogarte.

− Ven, Britt. – Quinn toma tu mano y te arrastra hasta un lugar apartado de todas las miradas acusadora que te lanzan los demás. Tu familia y amigos te dicen que es tu imaginación, que nadie te mira de manera diferente. Nadie te culpa de nada y que sólo alucinas.

Es tu culpa la que te hace ver esas cosas.

− Lo siento, es que… − La hija del alcalde niega con la cabeza, como siempre, Quinn sabe lo que te pasa.

− Santana lo ha estado haciendo bien, Britt. – Te tranquiliza, aunque una expresión agria se apodera de su rostro, como cada vez que dice un cumplido sobre la cazadora. – Sea lo que sea que esté haciendo, al Capitolio le gusta. Estoy segura de que esta noche los dejará a todos satisfechos. – Arruga la nariz y logra sacarte una sonrisa.

Se prende la pantalla y aparece el sello de Panem, luego suena el himno. Pasan unos minutos hasta que Caesar Flickerman aparece en el escenario dándoles la bienvenida a la audiencia y los tributos, esta vez su cabello es de un fuerte tono violeta, así como su vestimenta y labios, frunces tus pálidos labios ante la moda del Capitolio, no puedes entender como alguien puede encontrar eso atractivo.

Caesar hace una breve introducción de los juegos de este año, nombra a los tributos más populares, la gente enloquece, el se ríe. Es la rutina de todos los años, después de unos chistes más, llama al tributo masculino del distrito 1, Blaine Anderson. Y el show comienza.

Ves detenidamente como pasa cada tributo, ves como usan distintas estrategias para ganarse al público. Algunos son encantadores, otros se van por el lado de la sensualidad, pocos usan la estrategia de la timidez, una chica intimida con su gran tamaño y fuerza, el chico del distrito 2 es sarcástico y burlón.

Dave es cortante, no ríe ni sigue las bromas del anfitrión, en ningún momento es capaz de sacarle una risa al público, se nota que está incomodo y por mucho que Caesar intenta hacerle brillar, es un perdida completa de tiempo.

Es el turno de Santana y tu boca se abre cuando la ves pararse frente al hombre de violeta.

Lleva un vestido blanco ceñido al cuerpo, sus piernas se ven fantásticas y te encuentras babeando por su apariencia, sin duda la estilista sabe lo que está haciendo con Santana, porque realmente se ve espectacular. Quinn suelta una risita cuando nota tu expresión embobada.

Santana saluda a Caesar y se sienta con una sonrisa alegre, que nunca antes le habías visto. ¿Será real o sólo un acto? No sabes si la chica va a fingir para agradarle a la gente o va a ser la autentica Santana, pero sea lo que sea que haga, no parece importar mucho. El público ya está gritando su nombre.

− Bueno, Santana. Creo que todos estamos impresionados por tu desempeño hasta ahora. – Empieza Flickerman con alegría, parece bastante contento de que la chica frente a él, se muestra más dispuesta a jugar que su compañero de distrito. – Has sorprendido al Capitolio con tu encanto y habilidades, pero dime ¿cómo el Capitolio te ha sorprendido a ti?

Santana se toma un tiempo para pensar.

− Creo que lo que más me sorprendió fueron los colores, es sin duda una hermosa ciudad con gente fascinante. – La multitud ruge ante sus palabras. Sin duda Santana sabe lo que está haciendo. – Incluso le dije a mi estilista si podía pintarme la piel verde, pero creo que le gusta mi color natural ¿Qué opinas tú? – Ves como le muestra un brazo a Caesar y este compara su color con el propio.

− ¡Voy a estar de acuerdo con tu estilista! – Se ríe fuertemente, acompañado de la multitud. – Tienes una hermosa piel bronceada.

Flickerman hace un par de bromas, Santana responde en el momento correcto, siempre sonriendo y haciendo reír a la gente.

− Es realmente buena en esto. – Te dice Quinn, sin poder creer que la chica que la irrita y encuentra grosera, es capaz de cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Ninguna sabe si Santana está fingiendo o si es realmente así, pero sea como sea, sin duda la chica tiene un don con sus palabras y una capacidad innata para hacer reír a la gente.

Las cosas siguen ligeras, hasta que el hombre menciona la cosecha y toda la postura de Santana se tensa.

No te das cuenta de que la tuya también.

− Creo que todo Panem está interesado en saber porque te presentaste voluntaria, Santana. – La voz de Flickerman se vuelve seria, incluso alcanzas a percibir un tono consolador. − ¿Qué impulsó esta valiente decisión?

Ves como la chica vacila, la inseguridad es palpable y parece reacia a hablar, pero finalmente lo hace.

− Ashley Pierce… − Comienza Santana y el nombre de tu hermana suena extraño viniendo de su boca. – No estaba preparada para algo como los juegos, no podía ver a su familia pasar por esto…

Te muerdes el labio inferior, ¿por qué no te dijo esto, cuando se lo preguntaste?

− ¿Qué tiene de especial la familia Pierce? – Es, probablemente, la pregunta asecha la cabeza de todos los habitantes del distrito doce, incluso la tuya.

Sorprendentemente, Santana se sonroja (nunca la habías visto más adorable), eso parece ser una señal, porque Caesar abre la boca con sorpresa, como si hubiese descubierto los misterios del universo. Sientes como Quinn se pone rígida y no entiendes porqué, ¿acaso dijo algo y te lo perdiste?

− No es la familia Pierce, es uno de sus miembros. – Explica mirando tímidamente el piso. – La hermana mayor de Ashley, Brittany Pierce, lo hice por ella, si no me presentaba como voluntaria, lo iba hacer ella y no podía permitirlo.

Abres tus ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Qué? Eso no fue lo que ella te dijo.

− Oh, creo que todos entendemos ¿es tu amiga? – Ves como la morena niega, sin hacer contacto visual con el presentador. ¿Por qué parece tan tímida? − ¿tu novia? – pregunta utilizando un tono pícaro que te provoca náuseas.

Santana se ríe.

− Dios no, pero me encantaría que lo fuera. – Flickerman dice algo, sin embargo no eres capaz de entenderlo, escuchas los gritos de la multitud, pero no distingues palabras.

_¿Es posible qué…?_

Sientes como la temperatura sube, la plaza se siente caliente, como si fuese el mismo infierno, las cosas empiezan a darte vuelta, te cuesta respirar y tus piernas empiezan a temblar.

− Sí, estoy enamorada de ella. – Alcanzas a oír la confesión que finalmente Santana da. Has estado esperando toda tu vida para oír esas palabras. Entonces ¿por qué no estás contenta? ¿por qué se forma un nudo en tu garganta? ¿por qué su confesión no te provoca otra cosa que tristeza? ¿por qué lloras cuando ella dice que te ama?

Te aferras a Quinn, ella intenta consolarte pero sólo eres capaz de oír la voz de la chica que dice que te ama.

− Me dijo que intentara ganar, y lo voy hacer por ella.

La entrevista termina, la multitud clama el nombre de Santana y ella con gracia se despide de todos, prometiendo volver.

_Santana está enamorada de mí._ Piensas. _Ha estado enamorada de mí, durante todo este tiempo y yo…_

Nunca vas a tener la oportunidad de decirle que tú también la amas, ella puede morir mañana creyendo que a ti ni siquiera te importa. Porque no fuiste capaz de decirle lo que sentías. ¡Debiste decírselo cuando la fuiste a ver! Tal vez incluso se hubiesen despedido de una manera más memorable, con un poco de suerte hubiese podido besarla, como llevas soñando por años.

Quizá, si hubieses confesado tus sentimientos, le hubieses dado algo que recordar, una razón para ganar.

_Alguien por quién volver._

Pero con tu cobardía la mandaste a morir.

El pánico te invade y ya no puedes más, te falta el aire, te fallan las fuerzas y caes, caes y caes.

Quinn pide ayuda a gritos, pero lo único que está en tu cabeza, es que tú la mandaste a morir, que es tu culpa que ella tenga que participar en los juegos. Tú deberías estar ahí, tu deberías ser el tributo, _tú_ no ella.

Tú que lo has tenido todo, deberías protegerla a ella, que ha tenido que luchar toda su vida. No debiste permitir que ella tomase el lugar de Ashley. Debiste gritar tu desacuerdo, pero como ahora, ese día tenías atoradas las palabras.

Deseas decir algo, pedir disculpas, rezar para que Santana las oiga.

_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… _

La única respuesta que recibes es la oscuridad.

* * *

/

**A/N2:** ¿cuántos adivinaron que esta era la ruta que iba a tomar? Apuesto a que muchos, si no fueron todos XD. Ya en el próximo comienzan los juegos y veremos cómo le va a Santana y a Brittany.


	3. Los Juegos

**Título:** Nothing to Remember.

**Pareja: **Santana/Brittany.

**Resumen:** Las palabras salieron de tu boca precipitadamente, no tuviste tiempo de pensarlo. Nadie entiende porque tú, Santana López, se ofrece de voluntaria en lugar de la niña Pierce, y si eres sincera, tú tampoco lo sabes.

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por los comentarios, realmente me alegran el día (: y también agradezco todos los PM con sugerencias que me mandaron. Intenté tomar en cuenta todo lo que me han dicho, aunque sobre el Faberry… bueno, muy fan de ellas no soy *se esconde en un rincón* y sinceramente no tienen mucha cabida en esta historia, por lo que no, no habrá Faberry. Lo siento. Pero Rachel saldrá en algún momento si es que sirve de consuelo xD.

Ahora me disculpo por la demora, tuve un mes muy ocupado con mis proyectos de la universidad y todo eso.

* * *

**Nothing to Remember.**

_3: Los Juegos._

* * *

Hoy es el día, hoy finalmente comenzarán los juegos. No sabes si estás ansiosa o nerviosa, tu estómago se retuerce durante la madrugada, eres incapaz de dormir y pierdes el tiempo mirando el techo de tu habitación, intentando no pensar en lo que se avecinaba. Pero luego de unas horas inquietas viene la _nada_. Sólo sientes el vacío y te preguntas si así es como se sienten todos los tributos. _Vacíos, sin esperanza, resignados_.

Es una sensación extraña, porque si te concentras lo suficiente, casi puedes fingir que es calma. Es divertido, irónico tal vez. ¿Qué desquiciado se siente calmado ante de los juegos del hambre? Te arrepientes de no haber interrogado más a Holly sobre esto, ¿cómo manejo ella las horas antes? ¿cómo pudo luchar contra todas las emociones y sentimientos que se arremolinan en el pecho? ¿cómo lidió ella cuando todo se convirtió en nada de manera tan abrupta?

Te preguntas si a esto se refieren con la frase: _"la calma viene antes de la tormenta"_.

Quieres dejar de pensar en esto, desvías tu atención a los objetos de la habitación, pero no encuentras nada remotamente interesante. Intentas recordar cosas, algo que te relaje, que te haga feliz. Algo que te haga _sentir_.

No hay nada que recordar, diecisiete años y no tienes ningún recuerdo que te haga feliz, ni siquiera un sueño. Nada, no tienes nada y tal vez por eso te sientes tan vacía, no tienes un propósito, no tienes a nadie por quién luchar. ¿Por qué intentar ganar estos juegos? No hay familia que te llore, no van haber lamentos por tu pérdida, muy poca gente va a notar que ya no estás y quiénes lo hagan, tienen cosas más importantes que tratar.

Eres tan patética que te dan ganas de llorar o patear algo, ¿qué tan miserable ha sido tu vida hasta ahora? ¿por qué nunca te diste cuenta de lo infeliz que eres? Te burlas silenciosamente, estuviste demasiado concentrada en la caza y el comercio en el mercado negro para notar lo triste que te sientes, para notar la soledad que te invadía cada vez que llegabas a esa casa vacía, era fácil concentrarse en preparar la presa que tenías que cocinar y no reparar en el nudo en tu garganta y el picor en los ojos cuando no había una cara sonriente que te recibiera.

Es cuando se te viene a la mente la chica de ojos azules y cabellos dorados. Ella que te regaló una gran sonrisa cuando más lo necesitabas. Sólo recuerdas a Brittany Pierce sonriéndote en esa sala del palacio de justicia y de pronto ya no te sientes tan sola ni tan triste.

Por unos segundos te dejas envolver por la calidez del recuerdo, es como si la chica Pierce te estuviese abrazando de nuevo y te sientes tan bien, que quieres perderte en la sensación para siempre.

Pero… siempre hay un _pero_, tus palabras de la noche anterior te caen como un balde de agua fría.

_Lo hice por ella. Estoy enamorada de ella. Me dijo que intentara ganar, y lo voy hacer por ella._

_Por ella._ Repites en tu mente. _Lo hice por ti, Brittany. Es tu culpa que este aquí_. Piensas en todas las formas que la chica puede malinterpretar tus palabras y quieres correr al Distrito 12 para decirle que no es así, que no es su culpa, que no es por ella qué estás aquí (si tan sólo supieras cual es la razón, porque no puede ser ella ¿cierto? No tendría sentido).

Aquella calma se va como si la hubiesen espantado, con una rapidez desconcertante, es reemplazada por la culpa y el remordimiento. Recordar a la hija de los boticarios sólo te lleva a analizar toda tu entrevista, te hace pensar en tu mentira y en cómo no puedes hacer nada para arreglar el lío que creaste.

No quieres que Brittany cargue con lo que te suceda, no quieres que viva con la culpa de algo que estaba fuera de su control. No quieres que se sienta infeliz por causa tuya. No quieres que ella sienta nada, ni positivo ni negativo, por ti. No lo mereces, ella es demasiado buena para perder el tiempo en sentirse mal por ti.

Te levantas de la cómoda cama, caminas hasta el escritorio y sin pensarlo tomas papel y lápiz. Te gustaría plasmar en el papel todo lo que sientes y cuanto lamentas haberla hecho pasar por esto, quieres contarles tus motivos y el plan de Holly.

Trazas en el papel lentamente. Sólo escribes una frase. _Lo siento mucho, Brittany. _

Una disculpa vacía y frívola.

El vacío persiste y parece ser la única constante en tu vida. Sueltas una risa sin humor, tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas pero no permites que caigan (si empiezas ahora no pararás).

* * *

/

Ya estás en la sala de lanzamiento, tu dispositivo de seguimiento está instalado en tu brazo y Shelby, quién es la única que te acompaña, acaba de terminar de vestirte. Estás a segundos de ser lanzada a la arena y lo único que sientes es un doloroso nudo en la garganta, que no te ha dejado hablar en todo el día (Shelby cree que son los nervios y no harás nada para hacerle creer lo contrario).

Tomas agua del vaso que tu estilista te ofrece y cierras los ojos debido a la incomodidad que sietes al tragar, ¿por qué duele tanto? ¿por qué todavía tienes desesperadas ganas de llorar? ¿por qué? Son sólo preguntas sin respuestas.

Sacudes la cabeza y suspiras, intentando despejarte. No tienes tiempo de llorar, ni de comerte los sesos intentando encontrar respuestas que claramente no obtendrás de tu cabeza.

Si sales vencedora de estos juegos, podrás llorar todo lo que quieras y preguntar lo que se te antoje, ahora sólo tienes que concentrarte en no morir en los primeros minutos en la arena.

Cierras los ojos y bloqueas todos los sentimientos y pensamientos negativos que te desconcentran, sorprendentemente es muy fácil para ti cerrarte y guardar bajo llave todo, lo que lleva a preguntarte cuanto tiempo lo has haciendo sin darte cuenta.

− ¿Tienes un plan, Santana? – Te pregunta Shelby y asientes distraída.

Piensas en lo que Holly te dijo, el último consejo que te dio.

_No eres lo suficientemente fuerte, Santana._ Te dijo con expresión seria y lo sabes, eres demasiado pequeña y delgada para ponerte a luchar a puño limpio con cualquier persona. _Pero eres increíblemente rápida, confío en que llegarás a la Cornucopia antes que cualquiera, toma lo que puedas y corre, busca agua y no mueras._

Así que ese es tu plan, correr, coger lo que puedas, hacerte de un arma y huir. En el caso de que seas enviada a una arena con agua, estás jodida. Sabes nadar, pero no eres ni por asomo tan rápida como Sebastián Smythe y Harmony, los tributos del distrito 4.

Sólo te queda rezar porque seas enviada a tierra.

− No es agua, no te preocupes. – Dice Shelby al ver tu expresión compungida, no te sorprende que haya adivinado cual era tu preocupación. – La chaqueta está diseñada para conservar el calor corporal, es de material impermeable, así que supongo que donde sea que los manden, será frío y húmedo.

− Eso me deja como… mil opciones. – Comparten una risa tensa, antes de que una voz femenina suene por todo el lugar, anunciando que es la hora del lanzamiento.

Ya está. Ahora comenzará el verdadero desafío, donde las emociones y sentimientos no sirven de nada, sólo te matan.

Tragas saliva y caminas hasta la placa de metal redonda, el sonido de tus botas hace eco en la habitación y por alguna razón, eso te pone más nerviosa. Shelby te sigue mirando con pesar y quieres preguntarle el motivo, no eres la primera chica que tiene que mandar a la arena y ciertamente, no serás la primera que tendrá que ver morir.

¿Por qué te mira como si estuviese mandando a su propia hija?

− Deja de mirarme así, me incomodas. – Le reclamas y ella te mira avergonzada.

− Lo siento. – Se disculpa y abre la boca para explicarte su comportamiento, luego la cierra antes de mirar el piso. – Tengo una hija, el Capitolio no me deja verla, su padre es un hombre muy respetado y me detesta, ha hecho todo lo posible para separarnos…− hace una pausa y evita el contacto visual. Quieres preguntarle porque te dice esto, a ti no te interesan sus dramas, no te harán falta dramas a donde serás enviada, pero no encuentras tu voz para hacerla callar. – Y lo logró, su nombre es Rachel Berry, tiene tu edad y cada vez que te veo es como verla a ella… − parpadeas sorprendida cuando no eres capaz de oírla.

Miras a tú alrededor y notas que un cilindro de cristal te ha rodeado, separándote de la realidad para llevarte a un _matadero_.

Tu estilista golpea el vidrio para llamar tu atención. La miras y ella mueve los labios, lentamente, lo suficiente para que puedas entender su mensaje. _Creo en ti._

El cilindro comienza a elevarse y antes de que puedas pensar en algo que decirle a Shelby, ella ya no está. Lo que te recibe es la fuerte luz del sol que te pega en los ojos, encandilándote por varios segundos. Luego registras un olor dulce que invade tus fosas nasales, como si hubiese frutos grandes y jugosos cerca esperando a que ustedes los devoren.

Cuando tus ojos se acostumbran a la luz te das cuenta que estás en una jungla o algo similar a eso, (no estás completamente segura pero es lo que has visto es los libros de texto de la escuela). Hay árboles que nunca antes has visto, es evidente que esto no es nada parecido a los bosques de tu distrito, por lo que tendrás que tener mucho cuidado por donde camines.

Entrecierras los ojos mirando más allá de la vegetación desconocida, logras ver un volcán que está claramente echando humos, lo que significa una cosa, está en actividad eruptiva y sólo les traerá problemas a los tributos que logren avanzar hasta la recta final.

Quieres reír ante lo predecible que se han vuelto los juegos, pero la voz de Claudius Templesmith te saca de tus pensamientos.

− Damas y caballeros, ¡que empiecen los sexagésimo quintos Juegos del Hambre!

* * *

/

Tienes sesenta segundos para analizar tu posición, frente a ti está la Cornucopia llena de mochilas y armas, ese es tu objetivo según el plan de tu mentora. A tu derecha hay un roquerío que impide que los tributos cercanos a el puedan huir fácilmente, esto te lleva a preguntar si hay mar más allá de ese montón de rocas, ¿están en una isla? eso tendría sentido, pero no eres capaz de oír las olas golpetear contra nada, así que desechas esa idea por ahora. Miras a tu izquierda y te encuentras con más rocas.

Los van a forzar a correr en línea recta, sólo con dos opciones en frente. Huir sin mirar a la Cornucopia, escapando de los profesionales o ir hacia ella, tomar lo que puedan y ser asesinados en el proceso.

Suena el gong que indica el inicio, tus piernas se mueven solas en línea recta, siguiendo el comando que tu cerebro les ha dado desde que subieron a la arena (ir a la Cornucopia). Corres lo más rápido que puedes, adelantas al chico del distrito dos por varios metros, escuchas que suelta un gruñido frustrado, probablemente él quería acabarte antes de que te hicieras de armas.

Eres la primera en llegar a la Cornucopia, tal y como Holly lo predijo, no puedes evitar la sonrisa satisfecha que se forma en tu rostro, (¡tomen esa profesionales!) eliges una mochila verde brillante al azar, te la cuelgas al hombro descuidadamente y coges un cinturón de cuero que tiene al menos diez cuchillos de diferentes tamaños, te lo amarras en la cintura antes de sacar uno que tiene una larga hoja afilada.

_Llegar a la Cornucopia. Tomar lo que pueda. Huir._

Huir, tienes que huir. Te giras rápidamente para desaparecer del radar de los otros tributos, por el rabillo del ojo ves como algunos van llegando y toman armas, pero no tienen el mismo objetivo que tú. No quieren huir, quieren empezar con la masacre y no logras encontrar excusas para su comportamiento ¿Por qué los tributos que no son profesionales quieren participar en el baño de sangre? No tiene sentido, no van a ganar nada, sólo morirán.

De reojo alcanzas a ver como Andrea Cohen del distrito dos asesina fríamente al chico en la silla de ruedas.

Te quedas paralizada un segundo, tu cerebro no procesa la imagen frente a ti. ¿Por qué iba hacer eso? ¿Para qué matarlo? Era obvio que él no era una amenaza para nadie, era débil e incapacitado, en una jungla no iba a sobrevivir. ¿Por qué no dejarlo morir por causas naturales?

No sabes quién es más cruel, tú por querer dejarlo morir lentamente o esa chica por acabar con su miseria de forma rápida e indolora.

Sea cual sea la respuesta, sabes que nunca podrías cargar con la muerte de un inválido.

El segundo que tardas en reaccionar es cuando uno de los chicos (no sabes si es del distrito 9 o 10) se para frente a ti, con expresión furiosa intenta agarrarte el cuello y estrangularte, te mueves hacia atrás de un salto.

Sabes lo que viene ahora y no estás preparada todavía, el plan no incluía esto. Huir, ¡tienes que huir! No tienes que tener enfrentamientos con nadie, Holly te dijo que no eras lo suficientemente fuerte para esto.

_¡No enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo, Santana!_, escuchas en tu mente su regaño y quieres gritarle que se calle,

Aprietas el mango de tu arma y comienzas a mover tu brazo en diagonal de abajo hacia arriba, de derecha a izquierda, ni siquiera miras lo que haces, tienes los ojos cerrados con fuerza, como si no quisieses ver lo que estás a punto de hacer, por un par de segundos cortas el aire solamente, pero en un afortunado intento, sientes como rebanas algo sólido.

Escuchas la tos ahogada que suelta tu contrincante, sientes como gotas de _algo_ te caen en el rostro. Eso quiere decir una cosa, abres lentamente tus ojos y un espectáculo desagradable te da la bienvenida. El chico tiene una herida profunda en su cuello, la sangre le sale a borbotones por ella y sus ojos… dios, sus ojos te miran con acusación y _odio_.

_¿Por qué me mataste? ¡Tengo una familia que me espera en casa! ¿y tú qué tienes? ¡no tienes nada! Ahora tendrás que cargar con el dolor de mi gente, _eso y más es lo que ves en su mirada.

Comienzas ahogarte imitando los sonidos que él hace, pero a ti te ahoga el llanto, no la sangre.

Él comienza a caer, con lentitud, sin dejar de mirarte, quiere llevarse a la otra vida la imagen de su asesina.

Te estremeces violentamente, no estás lista para ver como la vida se va apagando en sus ojos, no estás preparada para cargar con eso, no puedes verlo morir, si lo haces, no serás capaz de volver hacer algo como esto. Y tienes claro que él es el primero de quién sabe cuántos.

Luchas contra el impulso de correr hacia Jesse St. James para que acabe con tu vida de una vez, para que te saque de esta miseria, para que te salve de convertirte en un monstruo.

Lo único que impide que lo hagas, es el recuerdo de un par de brillantes ojos azules.

Sin darle una segunda mirada al chico moribundo frente a ti, sales corriendo hacia la jungla, lejos de todos, deseando que la culpa y el remordimiento se hayan quedado mirando a tu víctima.

No estás preparada para matar, pero tampoco lo estás para morir.

* * *

/

El cielo se ha teñido de rojo, pronto caerá la noche y sigues corriendo sin rumbo. No has parado desde que saliste de la Cornucopia, las piernas te arden y tienes la garganta seca, estás llegando a tus límites y aún así no quieres detenerte. No quieres parar y sentarte a pensar en tu primer asesinato y en como la culpa te come por dentro.

Te han traído aquí, con este propósito. Asesinar, si no lo hubieses hecho, serías tú la muerta, él te atacó primero, tú querías huir sin hacerle daño a nadie, al menos no todavía, pero él fue detrás de tu cabeza, sólo te defendiste. No fue tu culpa, _no fue tu culpa_.

¿Entonces por qué te sientes tan mal?

Te detienes abruptamente, tu pecho sube y baja rápidamente, las piernas te palpitan y se sienten calientes, tanto que duelen, es como si tuvieses un incendio en tus pantalones y no hay agua a la vista para aplacar la sensación de fuego que te recorre las venas. Sin poder seguir sosteniéndote en pie, caes al piso presa del agotamiento, aún con el cuchillo en tu mano izquierda, no lo has soltado ni siquiera un poco desde que huiste de la Cornucopia, lo tienes tan apretado que duele y te cuesta mover los dedos alrededor del mango.

Poco a poco empiezas a caer en un estado de somnolencia, los ojos te pesan y no luchas por mantenerlos abiertos, la adrenalina se ha esfumado y no sientes nada más que agotamiento.

Dormirte ahora es un suicidio, estás a la vista de todos, cualquiera que te encuentre podrá asesinarte y no le costará nada, eres presa fácil.

Gruñes débilmente, te dices que no te importa, sólo quieres dormir. Con todo lo que has corrido es imposible que alguien te encuentre, piensas y sí, tal vez, tengas razón. Cegada por la culpa has cubierto gran parte de la arena, sin embargo es una lástima que no hayas encontrado agua para lavarte los pecados y borrar las evidencias de lo que te estás convirtiendo.

Cuando ya estás apunto de conciliar el sueño, los empiezas a oír, al principio se oyen lejanos y luego es como si los estuvieran lanzando sobre tu cabeza.

Los cañones.

Eso quiere decir que la batalla en la Cornucopia acaba de terminar, sin duda los otros tributos deben haber dado un buen espectáculo si recién ahora están haciendo el conteo de los muertos.

Quieres odiar a los idiotas del Capitolio por entretenerse con esto, quieres odiarlos porque no eres capaz de ser tan insensible como ellos. Ahora que lo piensas, debiste pedirle a Holly o a Shelby, incluso a April, que te enseñase a disfrutar de este show.

Cuando los cañones dejan de sonar, has contado once muertos en total; te quedan doce por matar y si tienes suerte, tal vez la mitad de ellos se mueran por causas naturales y los que queden se maten entre sí.

Pero no tienes suerte y si lo que Sunshine te dijo en los entrenamientos es cierto, Jesse St. James va a ir detrás de tu cabeza y junto a él, un grupo de profesionales dispuestos a matarte.

Sueltas un gemido frustrado, ya estás despierta y muy consciente de los peligros que te acechan durante la noche, no puedes quedarte dormida a la intemperie, no si pretendes volver a casa.

_¿Por qué me tomo tantas molestias?_, te preguntas y la respuesta viene automáticamente. _Por Brittany, no quiero que cargue con esta culpa, lo estoy haciendo por eso, por ella._

− Por Brittany. – Repites, fuerte y claro. Holly te dijo que tenías que seguir con la mentira, incluso ahora cuando no hay nadie a tu alrededor a quién convencer.

Frente a ti no hay nadie, eso lo notas, no hay tributos cerca, pero hay miles de ojos mirándote en un televisor y todos ellos creen que estás enamorada perdidamente de una chica y están esperando que actúes como tal. _No voy a defraudar a mi público_, piensas con desprecio, ellos quieren verte sufrir por este amor y quieren verte luchar para conseguir volver a los brazos de tu chica.

Ellos quieren ver si Brittany corresponde a tus sentimientos, quieren ver el desenlace de esta historia trágica y para eso, tienen que mantenerte viva (al menos hasta que queden ocho tributos).

Eso es lo que quieren y se los darás, a cambio vas a recibir su ayuda. Holly estaba convencida de ello y confías en ella (no te queda otra opción tampoco).

Sólo esperas que si llegas a morir en los próximos días, Holly le diga la verdad a la rubia, que alivie su culpa.

_Brittany, no es tu culpa que Santana se haya ofrecido como voluntaria. No está enamorada de ti, ni nada de eso, esa chiquilla no es capaz de sentir nada, es como un maldito muto, así que no te sientas culpable, cariño, vive tu vida feliz que Santana se murió porque es una imbécil que no puede controlar su enorme bocaza._

Si, puedes oír a Holly diciendo eso y te hace sonreír.

(No llevas ni siquiera un día y ya te estás volviendo loca).

* * *

/

Es el cuarto día y ya quedan sólo once tributos (la mujer del 5 y el hombre del 3 murieron el día anterior, aparentemente envenenados).

Los profesionales están haciendo de las suyas, como llevan haciendo durante todos los juegos que has visto. Según has podido ver (descubriste que eres una excelente espía, al parecer el tener que ser silenciosa al cazar tiene más de un beneficio en los juegos), poseen toda la comida que había en la Cornucopia, también las armas que manejan a la perfección, y para concluir con su dominio en la arena, tienen bajo una estricta vigilancia la única fuente de agua en todo el sitio, un pequeño lago en medio de la jungla que siempre está rodeado por dos de ellos.

De una manera u otra, los tributos tendrán que ir por agua o morir deshidratados, quieres odiarlos porque su plan funciona perfectamente, pero una parte pequeña de ti los admira. Admiras como son capaces de unirse y luchar contra enemigos en común, sabiendo que al final tendrán que matarse entre ellos.

Tú no serías capaz de hacer eso, ¿cómo matar a alguien con quién has reído y bromeado por días? Al parecer no eres tan perra y fría como la gente de tu distrito cree.

Miras fijamente el lago, está siendo vigilado otra vez por Sebastián Smythe y Harmony, ambos del distrito 4, supones que el estar cerca del agua los hace sentir cerca de casa, les da un sentido de protección que en momentos como estos, debe ser un gran consuelo. Desearías estar en un bosque lleno de pinos y otros árboles conocidos, te sentirías más segura y confiada.

Porqué ¿estos árboles que te rodean? No eres capaz de familiarizarte con ellos, no puedes escalarlos muy alto porque son muy resbalosos, y estás convencida que durante la noche cambian y se mueven solos, por muy loco que suene, no te extrañaría que los vigilantes estén jugando contigo de esa manera. Quieren volverte loca para que hagas alguna estupidez, pero no les vas a dar en el gusto, no vas a perder la cabeza y correr hacia los profesionales porque los árboles susurran cosas durante la noche.

Tienen que hacerlo mejor si quieren jugar contigo, porque tú tienes un recuerdo que te mantiene sana.

Sonríes y te tocas el pecho, cerca del corazón. Esta es tu señal, la señal para el público, el indicador de que estás pensando en ella. Has hecho este gesto por lo menos tres veces cada día, es un mensaje: _Pienso en ti, Brittany. Gracias por mantenerme con vida._

Sin duda ha funcionado, porque ya te han llegado dos regalos de los patrocinadores. Un estofado de cordero anoche y esta mañana llego una botella llena de jugo de naranja.

La estrategia de Holly va andando con pasos seguros, no has necesitado enfrentarte a los profesionales porque la gente te quiere viva así que te mantiene alimentada y bien hidratada.

Sin embargo, estás esperando a que los vigilantes manden un ataque, en los juegos anteriores siempre parecen ponerle trampas a los tributos que andan tranquilos por la arena, tributos como tú, que esperan que los demás se maten.

No van a soportar que vivas sin hacerte sufrir un poco, no sería un buen espectáculo si lo hicieran.

Dándole una última mirada al lago, te vas rumbo a tu refugio. Hoy no es el día para obtener agua y mucho menos es el día para enfrentarse a dos tributos mucho más habilidosos que tú, pero confías que observándolos y analizándolos, encontrarás la manera de obtener lo que quieres, por ahora tendrás que hacer durar el jugo que te han regalado.

* * *

/

Es de noche, sólo se escucha el sonido de los animales salvajes y el volcán hace un ruido furioso cada hora, como si quisiese explotar. No te preocupas mucho por eso, está así desde el comienzo y no parece querer vomitar lava todavía.

Estás en tu refugio, una pequeña cueva, oscura y muy húmeda, incomoda si quieres darle una descripción más precisa, pero a pesar de eso es muy segura, has oído a otros tributos pasar por fuera y ni siquiera se han molestado en mirar detrás del montón de hojas que te funcionan como puerta.

Es el quinto día, nadie ha muerto. Esto te pone nerviosa, con cada segundo que pasa más convencida estás de que algo malo te pasará a ti. Van a empezar a jugar con la chica enamorada para entretener a la audiencia y sólo dios sabe, las cosas retorcidas que pueden hacerte.

(Odias desear que alguien más muera para salvarte el pellejo. Odias que el asesinato del primer día parezca sólo un recuerdo lejano, una memoria sin importancia).

Te acurrucas en el saco de dormir (venía en la mochila, junto con comida, cuerdas y otros objetos de supervivencia), quieres ocultarte y evitar que Brittany te vea así, deseando la muerte de otros niños, que como tú, son víctimas de los juegos del Capitolio.

No quieres que te vea siendo tan horrible, tan despreciable.

Ni siquiera sabes porque te importa lo que ella piense, no la conoces y ella a ti tampoco, no son amigas y mucho menos serán novias (en el caso que vuelvas), así que ¿por qué importa que vea cómo eres realmente? ¿por qué importa que te vea como el monstruo que eres? ¿por qué quieres fingir ser un ser humano decente, cuando estás aquí para asesinar a otras personas?

¿Por qué te importa lo que ella piense de ti? Ella probablemente te odia por haberla culpado por tu decisión, tal vez está asqueada por tu culpa, pensando que hizo mal para que alguien tan insignificante como Santana López, haya desarrollado sentimientos por ella.

_¿Por qué quieres que ella no piense mal de ti? ¿por qué estás tan desesperada para evitar qué se sienta mal? _

Gimes frustrada ante tantas preguntas. Es lo único que has ganado de este juego, preguntas sin respuestas, un montón de _¿por qué?_ Te gustaría tener a alguien con quién hablar, cualquier persona que sea capaz de explicarte todos estos sentimientos contradictorios que tienes por la chica Pierce.

_Un segundo… ¡¿sentimientos por Brittany_? Abres enormemente los ojos y te sientas con la espalda rígida. Estás asustada por este nuevo desenlace de tus dudas. _¿Qué diablos? No tengo sentimientos por ella, todo es una mentira para los patrocinadores, nunca he sido cercana a esa chica, ¿por qué iba a desarrollar sentimientos por ella? Es absurdo._

Sin mencionar que ella nunca te los devolvería, no teniendo a Quinn perfección Fabray al lado. ¿Por qué te iba a mirar siquiera con la hija del alcalde como su mejor amiga?

Te muerdes el labio, intentando desviar el dolor a la herida que se forma en tu boca, pero no lo consigues. La punzada en el pecho es fuerte y opresora, difícil de pasar por alto.

No sabes que pasa contigo, no entiendes porque te afectan estás cosas que antes ni siquiera pensabas. Echas de menos estar en casa, demasiado ocupada en tratar de no morir de hambre, para sentarse a pensar en bobadas como los sentimientos.

Detestas que estos estúpidos juegos hayan hecho papilla tu cerebro, que la presión y el estrés te hayan confundido a tal punto que has comenzado a mezclar la fantasía con la realidad, estás comenzando a creer tu propia mentira y temes que en un par de días realmente creas que estás enamorada de la hija de los boticarios.

Ni siquiera sabes si es posible, pero es la respuesta más obvia que se te ocurre, porque tú no sientes nada por Brittany Pierce, nada que no sea remordimiento por hacerle sentir culpa por tu situación.

_Oh dios, lo último que me faltaba… no ser capaz de discernir entre lo verdadero y lo falso_, piensas burlona. _¿Tan desesperada estoy de amar a alguien, que me creo la mentira de Holly? No tiene sentido, si es así ¿por qué ella y no Puck? A él al menos lo conozco… por muy desagradable que sea la idea de los dos juntos, tendría más sentido._

Ahora deseas que los vigilantes te lancen alguna trampa, algo, cualquier cosa que mantenga alejada tu mente de estos pensamientos absurdos.

Quieres estar en casa, dónde el hambre era lo único en que podías pensar (pero ¿en qué universo paralelo estás mejor en los juegos del hambre, que te puedes dar el lujo de ponerte a reflexionar sobre la vida? Esto no tiene ningún sentido, nada tiene sentido).

Sonríes con burla cuando te das cuenta de algo. No necesitas que los vigilantes jueguen con tu mente, tú sola te estás torturando con estos sentimientos que no son reales.

O tal vez lo son, tal vez siempre lo han sido.

Ya no tienes idea (tienes muchas ganas se azotar tu cabeza contra la rocosa pared de la cueva).

Quinto día y ya no estás segura de cuál es la mentira.

Si ganas, definitivamente vas a terminar trastornada y no precisamente por la experiencia en los juegos. Si no, porque no eres capaz de entender tus propios sentimientos.

¿Qué tan patética puedes llegar a ser?

* * *

/

En el sexto día asesinas a Andrea Cohen, la chica del distrito 2. Un tributo profesional.

No sientes nada cuando lo haces, miras su cuerpo sin vida frente a ti y ni siquiera sientes un cosquilleo que puedas relacionar con la culpa. Quieres creer que te sientes así, debido a que es una profesional, ella a diferencia del chico que mataste en la Cornucopia, estuvo a segundos de matarte, de no haber sido por tu estatura y velocidad, la historia sería otra.

Ella luchó con cuchillos, ella tenía la misma arma que tú y causó muchas heridas que te sangran por montones. Heridas que si no curas, tendrás el mismo destino que ella. Lucharon cuerpo a cuerpo, le golpeaste la cara bonita muchas veces (cosa que le preocupó más que el cuchillo que tenías en la mano), sin duda fue una batalla digna de ser mostrada una y otra vez en las repeticiones de los juegos en los próximos años.

Te sientas cerca del cadáver, agotada y resintiendo cada pequeño corte en tu cuerpo. Tienes que curarte, el problema es que no sabes cómo hacerlo, no tienes idea de cómo curar nada.

Escuchas el cañón que indica su muerte.

Te sorprende la poca reacción que tienes ante esto, al parecer la puñalada que le diste directo en el corazón no la mató de inmediato, Andrea sufrió sus últimos minutos frente a ti y ni siquiera te diste cuenta.

Sólo han pasado seis días y ya te has transformado completamente, ya no te interesan las vidas de los demás tributos, quizá nunca te importaron y sólo intentaste engañarte para creer lo contrario. Ahora sólo te importa sobrevivir sin importar el precio. No te importa matar.

¿Cómo terminarás si ganas? Ni siquiera quieres pensar en eso.

Quedan nueve tributos en carrera y no puedes evitar comparar a la chica frente a ti, con un conejo recién cazado.

Al final, no fue tan difícil imaginarlos como animales.

Suspiras mientras niegas con la cabeza, con cada segundo que pasa, sientes que te vuelves una persona más horrible, con cada minuto que sigues en está arena, estás más cerca de convertirte en el monstruo que tanto temes. Cada día estás más cerca y no haces nada para evitarlo, de hecho, haces todo lo contrario.

Tratas de ponerte de pie, estás bastante lejos del refugio y tienes que llegar antes de que anochezca, si no mal recuerdas en la mochila había vendas que puedes utilizar (maldices en voz baja el haber salido a cazar este día). Estás segura de que Jesse vendrá a buscar a su compañera y si te encuentra, no tardará en clavarte su lanza directo en el pecho.

No tiene sentido haberla asesinado, si vas a dejar que su compañero te mate sin esfuerzos, supones que está es tu manera de honrar su muerte. No muriendo.

Sí, para evitar la culpa y todo lo que pueda venir, tienes que tener esa mentalidad.

Parpadeas y te pones alerta cuando escuchas las pisadas de alguien acercándose.

No alcanzas a girarte, todo pasa muy rápido. Sientes unos piquetes en el cuello y luego muchos mareos, sientes como si tus piernas se estuviesen quebrando, hueso por hueso, gimes de dolor y caes al piso haciendo un fuerte ruido.

Con todas tus fuerzas, levantas la vista y ves a una chica morena frente a ti, Giselle del distrito 11, con su cerbatana en mano y una expresión triunfante en el rostro. Esta pequeña perra estuvo esperando todo este tiempo para matarte, quizá te estuvo siguiendo desde el principio, esperando el momento indicado para hacer esto.

¿Qué mejor momento que después de una batalla que casi te mata? Dios, quieres besarla por ser tan inteligente. Deberían darle un premio porque a ti ni siquiera se te ocurrió una estrategia así.

Ella vuelve a soplar y un dardo se clava en tu mano izquierda.

Cerbatana. Dardos. Veneno.

Estás jodida, no podías haber muerto rápida e indoloramente. No. Tenían que envenenarte y hacerte sufrir alucinaciones por quién sabe cuántas horas, como si tus pensamientos y sentimientos no te torturasen lo suficiente durante la noche, tenían que añadir el veneno a la fórmula.

_Esto va a ser muy divertido._

Sí, sobre todo cuando tu mente se empieza a llenar con imágenes de Brittany Pierce y comienzas a pensar en todas las dudas que te acechan desde el día uno.

_¿La quiero o sólo es una mentira? ¿Sólo finjo por los patrocinadores? ¿Por qué me importa lo que piense? ¿Por qué no quiero que me vea como un monstruo? ¿Por ella me presente voluntaria? ¿Ella es la razón de todo? ¿Quién es ella realmente para mí?_

Sexto día y caes envenenada, con la imagen difusa de una chica rubia en tu cabeza, te parece familiar, sus ojos azules te hacen sentir mariposas en el estómago, sus brazos se sienten como en casa, su olor te tranquiliza y te hace sonreír.

Brittany Pierce es… ¿quién es?

_¿Qué es real y qué es mentira?_

* * *

/

− Ya deberías abrir los ojos, ¿sabes? – Escuchas una voz lejana que te habla.

No sabes porque estás durmiendo o estabas, lo último que recuerdas es que mataste a la chica del distrito dos y después… frunces el ceño, todo es muy confuso, un millón de imágenes se arremolinan en tu cabeza, un millón de recuerdos te pegan y no sabes qué diablos pasa, muchas de esas cosas que recuerdas no las viviste, tal vez tuviste un sueño muy vivido, si debe ser eso, de lo contrario ¿por qué ibas a tener recuerdos de personas que no conoces?

Sueltas un gemido, sólo para darte cuenta de lo seca que tienes la garganta.

− Bueno, es un gusto tenerte entre los vivos, Srta. López. – Dice alguien, una chica, con burla.

Te sientas rápidamente, ignorando el dolor que recorre todo tu cuerpo. ¿Qué diablos pasó? Recuerdas los básico, estás en los juegos del hambre, mataste a un chico el primer día y a una chica el sexto, tenías un refugio en una cueva y… ¿quién demonios está contigo? No recuerdas haber estado con nadie.

Miras a tu alrededor, tu visión es un poco borrosa y te cuesta enfocarla, todo lo que ves es oscuridad. Vuelves a cerrar los ojos cuando sientes leves mareos, dios, lo que sea que haya sucedido te dejó en un pésimo estado tanto físico como mental, porque ¿escuchar voces? Sin duda has roto tu marca de locura hasta ahora y eso que antes de caer en esta ¿trampa? Ya estabas muy perdida.

Suspiras y te lames los labios, están resecos y partidos (te duelen un poco). Estás en el borde de la deshidratación y la única fuente de agua está siendo vigilada por tributos profesionales.

Genial. Simplemente genial.

− Es incomodo que me mires y no me veas, ¿sabes? – Te sobresaltas y miras hacia el frente, enfocas la vista y percibes la silueta de alguien, una chica más baja que tú, una cara muy familiar…

− Sunshine. – Dices, cuando logras ver con más claridad, por un breve instante te sientes aliviada de ver una cara amigable, pero la sensación no dura mucho tiempo, no cuando el peso de la situación cae en tus hombros.

¿Por qué está contigo? ¿Por qué no te ha matado? ¿Qué está esperando para hacerlo? Estás débil y herida, matarte es trabajo fácil.

− Fuiste envenenada. – Te informa con voz aburrida y plana, como si no fuese un gran acontecimiento. – Giselle te dejó al borde de la muerte, me costó mucho curarte, ¿sabes? Al menos deberías darme las gracias. – Habla lo último con tono de reproche, esperando el agradecimiento que no le vas a dar.

Debió dejarte morir, esa fue la oportunidad para abandonar estos estúpidos juegos. ¿Por qué darle las gracias, cuando prolongó tu miseria?

Un susurro en tu cabeza te dice que debes decir gracias, que si no fuese por ella, no tendrías una segunda oportunidad para cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a una persona que parece ser importante. Pero no puedes recordar quién es o el motivo de su importancia.

Todo es muy confuso.

− ¿Por qué? – Ella se encoge de hombros.

− Pareces interesante. – Entrecierras los ojos, ese no es un motivo para salvar la vida de una persona que tiene que matarte en el futuro. – Además no hice mucho, el primer día te cure los cortes y trate de bajar tu fiebre, estabas delirando…− Se ríe entre dientes. − Chica de verdad estás enamorada. – Se burla sin malicia y esto te llama la atención, ¿enamorada tú? ¿y de quién?

− ¿Qué? – Sueltas y toses un poco. Tu voz suena áspera, ronca y muy agotada, necesitas urgentemente agua para aliviar el ardor en tu garganta o no podrás volver hablar.

− Mientras delirabas estuviste llamándola. – Te responde con una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera. – A Brittany, la llamabas sólo a ella, todo el tiempo la nombraste, de verdad la tienes que querer mucho si es lo último que piensas cuando vas a morir… de hecho fue algo asquerosamente dulce… de una manera retorcida, claro.

Sus palabras parecen activar algo en tu cabeza, los recuerdos te golpean con una abrumadora fuerza. Brittany, la culpa, los sentimientos encontrados, los brillantes ojos azules, la frustración, la sonrisa que calienta tu corazón, el vacío, los brazos cálidos, el remordimiento, el plan de Holly, _el amor_.

Ese sentimiento extranjero que no sabías como clasificar. _Amor_. Eso quiere decir que todo…

− ¿Es real entonces?, ¿estoy enamorada de ella? – Le preguntas desesperada, como si Sunshine tuviese todas las respuestas.

− Bueno, por la forma en qué la llamabas y le pedías perdón por qué se yo, diría que es muy real. – Te mira desconcertada, como si no entendiese el motivo de tu confusión. – Realmente el veneno afectó tu cabeza ¿eh?

Asientes. Al menos eso es lo que crees.

Sunshine te dice que el segundo día, cuando tú ya estabas desvariando y al borde de la muerte, los patrocinadores enviaron un regalo para ti. El antídoto para el veneno usado por la chica del 11, (quién fue asesinada por Jesse, te explica la chica frente a ti sin siquiera inmutarse, al parecer él creyó que Giselle había matado a su compañera Andrea) ahí afuera alguien debe querer verte con vida hasta el final, porque según Sunshine el remedio era muy costoso.

Este es el tercer día desde que caíste envenenada, eso quiere decir que los juegos ya llevan más de una semana y todavía quedan muchos tributos vivos. Deben estar preparando un gran espectáculo si los han dejado llegas hasta acá.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, la chica te ofrece formar una alianza. Ella por sí sola no puede contra los profesionales y tú, en tu estado actual, no puedes andar por la jungla sin que alguien te cubra las espaldas, estás demasiado débil y sin armas (Giselle se robó gran parte de tu arsenal).

Sola eres un blanco fácil, tienes que volver a tu refugio para recuperar tus cosas, cambiar las hojas que cubren tus heridas por vendas reales y sobre todo, para tomar los pocos cuchillos que dejaste junto a tu mochila, porque sin ellos te sientes desprotegida e inútil.

Aceptas la alianza, prometiéndote no crear ningún vínculo amistoso con la chica, porque por sobre todas las cosas, ella es una más de las presas que tienes que cazar.

(Además necesitas que alguien te mantenga cuerda y Sunshine parece perfecta para el trabajo).

* * *

/

_Brittany._

/

* * *

No viste el comienzo de los juegos, no fuiste capaz de levantarte de tu cama para ver a la chica que amas y que _corresponde_ tus sentimientos, luchar por su vida, no pudiste ir a la plaza donde todos apuestan en contra de ella. No eres lo suficientemente fuerte para ver cómo la gente, las personas de su propio distrito, no les interesa que viva.

No puedes estar ahí, no cuando todos esperan _algo_ de ti.

A pesar de ser obligatorio ver el inicio, tu madre te justificó ante los agentes de la paz, les dijo que lo sucedido en las entrevistas de los tributos, te había pegado muy duro y que necesitabas descansar antes de volver colapsar por tantas emociones, sorpresivamente ellos comprendieron y te dieron el permiso.

Fuiste excusada sólo por el primer día, prometiendo no perderte ninguno en adelante.

Sin embargo, en la escuela todos hablaban de lo sucedido en los juegos. A diferencia de los años anteriores, no hablaban de cómo los tributos del 12 habían sido asesinados, ni lloraban la pérdida de un amigo o familia, de hecho parecían muy intrigados por lo ocurrido en la arena.

Sólo hablaban de cómo Santana le había rebanado el cuello al chico del distrito 10. Y no podías soportarlo, no podías escuchar como criticaban su actuación, como usaban el "no puedo creer que haya hecho eso", como si fuese un crimen que la chica se hubiese defendido. Quisiste gritarles que eran unos hipócritas, ¡son los Juegos del Hambre, van ahí con ese propósito!, pero no lo hiciste.

Quinn fue quién te tranquilizó, la que te explicó lo ocurrido. La manera en como Santana reaccionó, te contó como corrió por horas sin mirar atrás, con una expresión que ella sólo pudo clasificar como _arrepentimiento_.

_Ella no quería hacerlo, Britt._ Había dicho Quinn, con una sonrisa débil. _Pero ambas sabemos que no tiene otra opción._

Ese día lloraste por ella, por lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir y como no había nada que tu pudieses hacer para ayudarla.

* * *

/

Los siguientes tres días fueron tranquilos, Santana vagaba por la jungla sin problemas. Silenciosa y letal, sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, logró hacerse de comida rápidamente por medio de la caza, era rápida al ocultarse cuando sentía que un tributo se acercase, no los atacaba. Santana no estaba buscando matar a los demás, al menos no todavía y admiras esa decisión.

No podías evitar sonrojarte cada vez que decía tu nombre o cada vez que se tocaba el pecho, porque esa era la señal de que estaba pensando en ti. Que tú eres su motivación.

Que tú eres su todo.

Te gustaría decirle lo mismo, que tú también piensas en ella todo el día, que lo único que quieres es que vuelva, que ella es y siempre ha sido lo más importante para ti. Lo único que deseas es decirle que la amas a la cara, ver la expresión en su rostro cuando se dé cuenta de que es correspondida, de que ambas por estupidez, perdieron mucho tiempo.

No piensas mucho en eso, no piensas en lo que hubiese sido, porque lo único que logras es odiarte con ello, te recriminas el no haber sido valiente y haber confesado tus sentimientos, te sientes mal el haber estado celosa de Puck, su único amigo, cuando para la latina tú siempre fuiste la única, siempre fuiste tú y nunca te diste el tiempo para notarlo, estabas demasiado ocupada odiando al chico para notar que eras felizmente correspondida.

Sacudes la cabeza eliminando estos pensamientos, te concentras en lo que pudiese ser si ella vuelve. Piensas en el futuro, un futuro que se ve mucho más prometedor que tu presente.

Un futuro con ella a tu lado, no hay nada más que puedas pedir.

_Vuelve, Santana. Vuelve a mí. _Ese es el último pensamiento que ocupa tu cabeza cada noche.

(Una parte de ti, la parte soñadora, cree que si lo piensas muchas veces, es posible que Santana lo escuche).

* * *

/

Es el quinto día, cuando tu padre saca el tema. Están cenando en un silencio cómodo, cuando la voz de tu padre llama la atención de la familia. Él te mira con duda, sin saber si debe hacer la pregunta que lo ha estado atormentando durante las noches.

− Brittany, ¿qué vas hacer si Santana vuelve a casa? – Cuestiona después de unos segundos más de duda.

Lo miras confundida, abres la boca para responder pero no sabes si él quiere escuchar la verdad. Es decir, ¿cómo decirle a tu padre sobre los pensamientos poco inocentes que invaden tu mente cada vez que imaginas el regreso de Santana? ¿Deberías decirle que vas a besarla hasta que ambas olviden sus nombres y que luego vas a llevarla a una habitación para demostrarle lo mucho que la amas?

Sientes como el calor se acumula en tus mejillas ante esos pensamientos, tu mente se plaga de imágenes que sólo te atreves a tener en la intimidad de tu habitación.

No, no parece ser una buena idea decirle esto a tu padre.

− Papá eres tan tonto. – se ríe tu hermana, la primera risa real desde la cosecha (tu corazón se calienta al escuchar ese sonido puro e infantil, te alegra ver como poco a poco, Ashley vuelve a ser la misma chica risueña de siempre). – ¡Britty va a besarla! ¿verdad, Britty?

Tu rubor debe ser toda la respuesta que ellos necesitan. Tu madre se ríe de corazón y te acaricia la espalda, tu padre tiene la boca abierta, sin saber que decir o como debe sentirse ante la respuesta que recibió.

Su hija enamorada de su cazadora favorita.

− Creí que lo sabías, querido. – Dice tu madre, puedes percibir la burla en el tono de su voz y no sabes si eso es buen o malo. – Brittany ha estado enamorada de Santana desde… desde que te regaló a Lord Tubbington, ¿verdad, cariño? – Todas las miradas están pegadas en ti, tu cara comienza a sobrecalentarse y si esto sigue así, estás completamente segura de que vas a empezar a echar humos por las orejas.

De seguro ese será un espectáculo digno de recordar.

− Vaya, supongo que debí ver las señales. – Comenta tu padre notando que no vas hablar, sus ojos brillan con diversión y sientes tranquilidad, al parecer no tiene problemas con tus sentimientos. – Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que esa era la razón por la cual siempre estabas en la tienda los días jueves. – Dice perdido en sus pensamientos, es posible que este recordando todos esos días que estabas en la trastienda, siempre fingiendo hacer algo cuando Santana llegaba ofreciendo una presa.

Debió reparar en como la mirabas de pies a cabeza, en cómo te ruborizabas cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban y ella te daba un saludo cortés. En como actuabas cada vez que ella te sonreía o hablaba un segundo más de lo necesario contigo.

Las señales siempre estuvieron ahí, no entiendes como Santana nunca se dio cuenta de tus sentimientos.

− Santana es una gran chica, hija. – Felicita tu padre y el resto de la familia asiente.

Lo saben, por algo Santana estaba en Los Juegos del Hambre en el lugar de una de ustedes.

− Va a ganar, Britty. – Murmura Ashely, su tono suena esperanzado. – Ella lo prometió.

_Fue una promesa_, te recuerdas, _Ella va hacer lo que este a su alcance para ganar._

Y tú confías firmemente en ella.

Santana volverá.

* * *

/

Quinn sujeta tu mano con fuerza, está esperando a que caigas como el día de la entrevista, pero sólo observas en shock la pantalla, sientes como si estuvieras enterrada en la tierra, incapaz de escapar de la imagen frente a ti.

El día anterior estuviste tan feliz, tan segura de que ella volvería a tu lado. Esa confianza que había nacido en tu familia se ha ido, la esperanza de volver a verla, parecen tan lejanas, tan irreales ahora. Te sientes tan estúpida por haberte ilusionado, estos son Los Juegos del Hambre, nada sale como uno se lo espera, nada salió como querías.

Sientes como si te hubiesen despertado de un sueño.

Frente a ti yace Santana, herida y envenenada, esperando a que la ponzoña haga efecto y la termine por matar. Has visto a tu madre muchas veces curando a personas que han sido picadas o mordidas por animales venenosos, sabes que lo que le espera a Santana es una larga tortura antes de finalmente encontrar el alivio en la muerte.

− Britt, responde, _Britt_. – Te llama con urgencia tu mejor amiga, sin embargo no haces caso. Sólo miras la pantalla, observas como los ojos de Santana se van perdiendo en una nube mortífera para no volver jamás. Ves como cada pedacito de racionalidad desaparece y es reemplazada por horrorosas fantasías.

Casi puedes ver las espantosas alucinaciones que la hacen gemir de dolor y suplicar perdón, ves como se retuerce frente a esa chica del distrito 11, ves como se arrastra hacia ella pidiendo misericordia, rogando que acabe con su miseria, pero como respuesta sólo recibe una risa burlesca y cruel.

La chica con la cerbatana se va corriendo, dejando a su víctima a su suerte. Gruñes en voz baja y comienzas a temblar iracunda, ¿cómo pudo dejarla ahí? ¿por qué no acabar con el trabajo? ¿por qué disfruta de verla sufrir? _¿por qué?_

Quinn susurra palabras calmantes en tu oído, pero no las registras, no quieres calmarte, sólo quieres explotar y gritar ante la injusticia de lo que acaba de pasar.

Rechinas los dientes furiosa, esa cobarde no merece avanzar más. No cuando atacó a tu chica por la espalda, no cuando esperó a que otra la debilitara, Giselle tiene que morir y pronto.

Santana vuelve a soltar un gemido lastimero, un sollozo que suena muy parecido a tu nombre.

Ahora es cuando sientes tus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, el peso de la situación cae sobre tus hombros como plomo. Santana está muriendo y en lo último que piensa es en ti. Santana va a morir y te está llamando.

Te llama y tú no puedes ir. No puedes estar a su lado, va a morir sola, creyendo que tú no quieres estar con ella.

Antes de que puedas derramar una lágrima, la escena cambiar completamente. Ahora ves a Giselle corriendo por la jungla, con esa desagradable sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro, lo único que quieres hacer es entrar por la pantalla a esa jungla y darle un puñetazo en su cara bonita, eso y algo más que ayude a quitarte este dolor del pecho.

Mientras esos pensamientos atormentan tu cabeza, la expresión de la chica cambia rápidamente, al principio no entiendes porque parece tan horrorizada, y es cuando ves quién viene corriendo en dirección de ella.

Un tributo profesional muy enojado.

Lo siguiente pasa a una velocidad impresionante, él se lanza sobre ella y comienzan a revolcarse por el piso, ruedan cuesta abajo gruñendo como animales y después de intensos segundos, finalmente él queda sobre ella, con sus manos grandes en el cuello de la morena.

Sientes placer al escuchar como su cuello cruje antes de romperse.

Con goce ves como Jesse St. James acaba con su vida y suena el cañón que indica su muerte.

− Brittany, vamos, _vamos_. – Insiste Quinn tirando de tu brazo. Logras percibir un tinte de temor en su voz y te das cuenta de que estás sonriendo.

Durante todo la lucha de esos tributos estuviste sonriendo. Disfrutaste ver como Giselle moría y lamentaste no haberla asesinado tú. Te estremeces y sientes vergüenza por tus acciones ¿qué clase de personas eres?

− Brittany, por favor…

Niegas lentamente.

− No ha sonado el cañón, Santana no ha muerto.

La escena vuelve a cambiar llamando tu atención y la de tu mejor amiga, nuevamente es Santana tirada en el piso, sudada y gimiendo débilmente palabras que ya no tienen ningún sentido. Sientes tu estómago apretarse a la vista, lo único que quieres es estar ahí, junto a ella sosteniendo su mano hasta que el momento de su muerte llegue, prometiendo que te irás con ella, que todo estará bien.

Sin embargo, ahora tiene acompañante, junto al cuerpo de Santana hay una chica más joven, la tributo del distrito 3. Está examinando las heridas con detenimiento, con cuidado le quita los dardos enterrados en su piel, su expresión concentrada te pone nerviosa. ¿Está pensando en maneras de torturarla?

No, no es eso. La chica se levanta y comienza a recolectar hojas de los árboles cercanos, luego las corta y comienza a cubrir las heridas de Santana.

La está ayudando. La está intentando curar.

Todavía hay esperanza y te vas a aferrar a ella con tu vida.

Si Santana se va, tú la seguirás sin dudar.

/

* * *

Tus padres no te han dejado ver los juegos, dicen que ver a Santana en el estado que está no es conveniente, que no te hará ningún bien sentarte frente a la pantalla para presenciar el dolor de la cazadora. Más tu madre para calmar tu ansiedad, te asegura que la chica del distrito 3 está haciendo un trabajo excelente cuidándola.

Pero no te sientes mejor, tú deberías estar cuidándola, tú deberías ser la que le susurre palabras de consuelo mientras delira, tú deberías estar ahí para ella, no una completa extraña.

Durante los próximos tres días, no ves que sucede y mentirías si dijeras que no te estás volviendo loca, todas las noches sueñas con Santana y con lo que le puede pasar, te despiertas con una pesadez en el estómago, pensando que ese día tu madre puede entrar a tu habitación con la mala noticia de que Santana ha muerto.

Tres días sin verla. Tres días sin saber de ella. Tres días sin ir a la plaza a ver la transmisión de la tarde y nadie ha parecido notar tu ausencia.

Los agentes de la paz parecen poco interesados en si los ves o no, a pesar de que prometiste verlos después de que te perdiste la obertura, no obstante estaban más interesados en aplacar a un grupo de mineros que intentaron huir hacia los bosques que en ti.

Estás en tu habitación, sentada en la cama con un libro de tu madre en las manos, desde que Santana ha sido envenenada has intentado leer todo sobre venenos y sus curas, a pesar de que no te gusta estudiar y jamás has tenido ningún interés particular en esta área, el conocimiento te hace sentir útil, por alguna razón te hace sentir mejor el estar aprendiendo esto.

Suspiras y te ríes débilmente, saber todas estas cosas no va a ayudar a Santana, por muy útil que te sientes, al final no lo eres, es sólo una ilusión que estás creando para no pensar en lo inevitable.

− ¡Brittany! – Escuchas que tu mejor amiga grita desde la planta baja, su tono es urgente.

Te tensas y te levantas de la cama, el libro queda olvidado en el piso. No alcanzas a dar un paso cuando Quinn ya está abriendo la puerta.

Su cara tiene una expresión indescifrable y no sabes que pensar, sólo sabes que si no te dice lo que sucede ahora, vas a vaciar tu estómago sobre tus pies.

− Santana despertó, Britt. – Dice con emoción, en otra ocasión te hubieses burlando de ella por esto, por estar emocionada por algo que involucra a Santana a quién dice detestar. Pero no ahora, no cuando la alegría te apodera de ti como nunca antes.

Despertó. _Está viva_.

Corres escaleras abajo y prendes el televisor, lo primero que ves es a tu chica correr junto a su salvadora por la jungla, se ve débil y su piel tiene una apariencia enfermiza, sus ojos aun parecen perdidos, como si por segundos no entendiese porque corre o quién la acompaña, pero está viva y es lo único que importa.

Abrazas a Quinn, te aferras a ella y lloras en su hombro, en busca de consuelo.

No puedes creer que Santana sobrevivió al envenenamiento. No puedes creer que ganó esa lucha que todos daban por perdida. Siempre supiste que era fuerte, pero nunca dimensionaste _cuánto_.

− Tranquila, Britt. Ella está bien, ¡debes ser feliz! – Ella susurra con dulzura mientras te acaricia la espalda, tratando de calmar este ataque de llanto que estás teniendo.

Sollozas en los brazos de tu amiga, botas la angustia, el dolor, la ansiedad y todo aquello que no te dejaba dormir, pero también estás indudablemente feliz. Todo es confuso y sólo puedes llorar, lloras por lo que no ha sucedido y por lo que sucedió, lloras porque la tortura que Santana pasó es la primera de muchas.

Lloras porque hagas lo que hagas, no estarás ahí para ayudarla.

* * *

/

Estás celosa, ¿qué tan desviado puede ser eso? estás celosa de Sunshine Corazón, estás celosa porque ella está en los juegos del hambre con Santana. Odias que ella pueda ser capaz de ayudarla y hacerle reír al mismo tiempo, no te gusta cuando toma la mano de Santana cuando ella no puede subir una pendiente, o como presiona su cuerpo contra el de _tu chica_ cuando le enseña cómo obtener agua de los árboles, o como le entrega hojas para limpiarse el sudor durante el día y le entrega mantas para el frío por la noche.

No te gusta como la mira, como le habla, como le sonríe.

− Santana está enamorada de ti, Brittany. – Te dice Quinn, su voz teñida con la incredulidad. Le acabas de confesar tus sentimientos por esta chica nueva y no parece entenderlo. – Santana y Sunshine hablan sólo de ti, no entiendo porque… porque estás celosa.

La mueca casi divertida en su rostro te enfurece.

− Ella está ahí para Santana, ella la salvó. ¿Y qué hice yo, Quinn? – Preguntaste con amargura. – ¡Lo único que hice fue esconderme en mi habitación y aprender cosas inútiles que no le ayudarán en nada! Sunshine la curó, mientras yo leía libros que no le servirán de nada. – Haces una pausa y retienes las lágrimas de impotencia que amenazan con escapar. − No puedo hacer nada por ella, no puedo ayudarla, no puedo cuidarla, no puedo amarla ¡todo porque no estoy ahí!

Quinn te mira compasiva. Ella no te entiende, no sabe por lo que pasas. Nunca lo va a saber.

− Britt, si estuvieses ahí con ella ¿sabes lo que pasaría?

− La podría ayudar, Quinn. – Ella sonríe con simpatía y no te gusta. Te hace sentir estúpida, esa mirada que tu mejor amiga te da, es la misma mirada que tu profesora tenía cada vez que tenía que explicarte algo que no entendías por más de diez veces.

− No, Britt. La tendrías que matar, al final una tendría que morir en manos de la otra. – Te dice suavemente, pero la verdad de sus palabras te pesan, no habías pensado en eso. No pensaste nunca que el ser tributo junto a ella, significaba que tendrías que vivir sin Santana, estúpidamente creías que volverían juntas. – Deberías dar las gracias por no estar ahí, deberías dar las gracias que esa otra chica la mantiene cuerda y con vida, Santana sigue estando débil… yo…− hace una pausa y te mira directamente a los ojos, sus ojos miel se ven tan tristes que te desconciertas. – No te reconozco, Britt. Desde que empezaron los juegos, no sé quién eres.

Sus palabras te duelen, es como si te hubiese enterrado un puñal directo en el corazón.

Quinn tiene razón, estos juegos te han cambiado, te has transformado en un monstruo horrible. Desde que comenzaron lo único que has deseado es que todos mueran, deseas que _niños_ mueran, sientes alivio cuando un tributo cae, ni siquiera lamentas la pérdida de una vida. En el momento que Giselle fue asesinada lo disfrutaste, _sonreíste_ al verla morir, aun cuando sabías que ella hizo lo que tenía que hacer, hizo lo que cualquier otro en su lugar hubiese hecho. Todos están tratando de sobrevivir, al igual que Santana.

Ahora estás celosa de una chica que está ayudando a Santana a sobrevivir. ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? ¿Cómo puedes sentir celos de alguien que está en los juegos del hambre? Llevas años viendo lo horrible que son, Santana se ofreció, sacrificando su vida por estar ahí en tu lugar y tú estás menospreciando su esfuerzo deseando estar en esa maldita jungla.

Estás dando a entender que no valoras lo que ha hecho, que no te importa que te haya salvado, todo por un simple capricho, todo por unos celos infantiles.

Ella prometió que volvería y ha hecho todo lo posible para cumplirlo, ha estado ahí siempre con tu nombre presente, siempre pensando en ti ¿qué más quieres que haga?

− Soy horrible – susurras.

El silencio de Quinn es la única confirmación que necesitas.

* * *

/

Harmony muere a manos de Matt, el chico del distrito 11 mientras iba camino hacia el refugio de los profesionales. Eso sólo indica una cosa, sólo quedan ocho finalistas, cuatro de ellos profesionales, Santana, Sunshine, Karofsky y Matt. Queda muy poco para que la pesadilla se acabe y en vez de aliviarte, te sientes más ansiosa.

Menos objetivos, más posibilidades de que Santana sea atacada, sin mencionar que hace dos días ella y su aliada tuvieron que enfrentarse a unos animales extraños y no salieron ilesas.

(Haces una mueca, recuerdas como una de esos mutos casi le arrancó a Santana el brazo de un mordisco).

Así que cuando ves en las calles del distrito a estrafalarios personajes del Capitolio, sabes que es la hora que entrevisten a los familiares de los tributos restantes, es la hora de ver la vida en casa de los chicos que han sabido llegar a la recta final.

Santana no tiene familia, así que supones van a entrevistar a los Puckerman quiénes son los únicos cercanos a ella. Tu madre te dice que es posible que quieran hablar contigo también, después de todo, eres la razón por la cual Santana está en los juegos y los habitantes del Capitolio deben estar muriéndose por saber quién es Brittany Pierce y que siente por su tributo favorito.

Te acercas a la panadería para comprar algunas cosas que tu madre te encargó, cuando entras ves una escena familiar que te hace sonreír sin esfuerzo. Sam Evans, el hijo mayor de los panaderos, está coqueteando torpemente con Quinn. Esto lo has visto innumerables veces, tantas que ya te sabes algunas líneas de memoria.

Sam es dulce, pero a tu mejor amiga no le interesa en lo más mínimo, de hecho crees que toda esa dulzura que emana le desagrada. Quizá es porque la madre de Quinn insiste en todo momento, que Sam es el mejor candidato del distrito para ser el esposo de la hija del alcalde y nunca deja de hablar de él y lo perfectos que son juntos.

Siempre que Judy lo hace, te lanza miradas acusadoras, como si tú le fueses a quitar a su Quinnie el chico que ninguna quiere.

− ¡Hey Brittany! – Te saluda el rubio con una sonrisa enorme. – Tal vez tú puedas ayudarme a convencer a Quinn a que venga a comer conmigo. – Tienes el impulso de seguirle el juego, pero recuerdas que tu amistad con la rubia está delicada. Ella te pidió disculpas por lo que te dijo, aunque sabes que en el fondo ella sabe que tiene razón, y tú también te disculpaste por la inmadurez de tus acciones de ese día.

Aún así, las cosas son diferentes y no un _buen_ diferente.

− Otro día, Sam. – Le dice haciendo un gesto desalentador con tu mano, Quinn suelta un suspiro de alivio poco disimulado. – Vine porque mi mamá me encargó comprar algunos dulces y panes. – El asiente desanimado y te entrega un par de bolsas, te dice que tu madre ya los ha pagado. – Gracias.

− Nos vemos, Sam. – Se despide Quinn con sequedad y te sientes mal por el chico. Él es un buen tipo, trabajador y amable, es perfecto para Quinn y por eso, ella no lo quiere. Sólo siente rechazo por él.

(A Quinn le vienen más los chicos peligrosos como Puck).

Salen en silencio de la tienda, aun sintiéndose incomodas con la otra y sabes que es tu culpa.

− ¡Pierce! – Grita una voz masculina y ambas se giran confundidas. Corriendo frente a ti, viene Puck. Desde que comenzaron los juegos no lo has visto mucho, supones que se ha metido en la caza para no pasar todo el día preocupándose por Santana, como tú. Al menos él si hace algo productivo en vez de pasarse frente a la tv deseando la muerte de otras personas.

− ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunta Quinn, pero el chico ni siquiera reconoce su presencia y te mira directamente a ti, ambos ignoran el resoplido indignado que suelta la hija del alcalde.

− Quieren hablar contigo, la gente del Capitolio te anda buscando. – Dice en voz baja, su tono es apremiante.

Tragas saliva y asientes, tu madre tenía razón. Los habitantes del Capitolio quieren saber si su tributo favorito es correspondido, quieren saber si tú valoras el sacrificio de la morena. Quieren ver la otra cara de esta historia trágica, por ello los vigilantes han dejado a Santana vivir tanto tiempo, sin tantos problemas como los otros tributos.

_Por ti._

− Mira… sé que Santana y ustedes no se llevan, pero por favor no digas algo que la vaya a perjudicar.− Te ruga con una mirada que nunca has visto antes en este chico. Te mira como si tú, con una simple palabra pudieras romper todo lo bueno en su vida, de arrancarle lo más importante para él, te mira como si fueses la última esperanza de que su mejor amiga vuelva.

Y tal vez lo eres, después de todo Santana ha estado luchando usándote a ti como motivación.

− Si tienes que mentir y decir que la amas, por favor hazlo. – Sus palabras se sienten como un golpe en el estómago. Nadie, aparte de tu familia y Quinn saben cómo te sientes con respecto a Santana, nadie ha preguntado. Todos han asumido que no sientes nada, más que lastima y gratitud por la chica que te salvó a ti y a tu hermana de un destino cruel.

_No, no es así, _dice una voz en tu cabeza. _Yo me preocupo tanto por ella…_

Puck todo este tiempo ha creído que no te interesa y no puedes culparlo, no has hecho nada desde la cosecha que indique lo contrario. Has estado viviendo con tu dolor sola, cuando pudiste haberlo compartido con él.

No quieres que la única familia de Santana piense eso, no quieres que _nadie_ piense que no correspondes a sus sentimientos, ya suficiente tienes con que la propia Santana crea que tú ni siquiera sabes que existe.

− No tengo que mentir, la amo. – Dices tranquilamente, sintiéndote bien al ser capaz de expresar tus sentimientos en voz alta, sintiendo que es un paso que te acerca más a Santana. – Estoy enamorada de ella, Puck, desde hace años.

Él te mira sorprendido, tanto que te dan ganas de reír.

− Entonces… ¿por qué…? – Frunce el ceño, sin saber que decir y no puedes culparlo ¿qué dirías tú si los papeles fuesen invertidos? − ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? ¿Por qué ahora?

− Nunca creí que sería correspondida. – Le contestas con sinceridad y él suelta un resoplido que casi confundes con una risa. Quinn se mueve incómoda a tu lado, probablemente la presencia del chico le pone los nervios de punta.

− Y yo jamás me imaginé que tendría las pelotas para confesar algo así frente a todo Panem. – Su rostro se arruga cuando intenta contener la risa y te preguntas si Santana ha compartido sus sentimientos con él antes, así como tú lo hiciste con Quinn, te intriga saber si ella ha usado a Noah como su consejero amoroso.

La sola idea te hace un poco de gracia.

− ¿Ella te lo dijo? – Cuestionas con curiosidad, sin poder imaginarte a Santana y Puck teniendo conversaciones tan emocionales, sobre todo porque andan por la vida con esa postura desafiante y ruda.

− Dios, no. – Se ríe el muchacho. – Pero siempre te miraba más que a las otras chicas… − no puedes evitar fruncir el ceño ante esto ¿por qué Santana miraría a otras chicas?, juras que escuchas una débil risa por parte de tu mejor amiga. – A tu padre le daba las mejores presas y siempre se quedaba más tiempo en la tienda cuando estabas tú presente, nunca pensé que era algo importante… sólo me pareció curioso, hasta que…

− Hasta que confesó su amor a todo Panem, − termina Quinn y Puck asiente lentamente.

− Todo tuvo sentido después de eso. – Se encoge de hombros y suspira cansado. – Al menos cuando vuelva, habrá algo bueno para ella.

Tu corazón late más rápido que nunca, cuando oyes esas palabras. Esto es lo más cercano a una aprobación que vas a tener de este chico y significa mucho para ti.

Después de unos minutos de charla, él se despide torpemente y se va rumbo a la Veta, probablemente vaya a buscar sus cosas para irse a cazar.

Te gustaría tener una distracción como él, para poder soportar mejor estos días que se vienen.

* * *

/

Puck no mentía cuando dijo que te estaban buscando, tu casa está repleta de personajes de múltiples colores y ropas extravagantes, todos hablan en voz alta, algunas cámaras graban mientras esperan tu llegada y los vecinos miran curiosos por las ventanas.

Respiras hondo y te armas de valor para ir al que puede ser uno de los momentos más incómodos de tu vida.

¿Cómo estar ahí sin querer gritarles? Sin querer culparlos por el destino de Santana, ¿Cómo pararte con una sonrisa y responder a todas las preguntas con amabilidad, cuando lo único que quieres es golpearlos y hacerles sentir un poco de dolor?

Nunca te habías dado cuenta de lo mucho que odias a estas personas.

Sacudes la cabeza, despejándola de todos los malos pensamiento que amenazan con invadirte. Intentas ignorar la ira que te invade al verlos tan contentos y despreocupados, cuando tú y el resto de Panem sufren para su entretenimiento, que los juegos ya dejaron de ser un castigo por lo sucedido en los días oscuros, ahora son un evento para que la gente del Capitolio no se aburra.

_Todo es por culpa de esta gente._ Te habla la ira en tu cabeza.

_Pero esta gente es la que puede a salvar a Santana, el favorito del Capitolio siempre gana._ Te dice otra voz, sensata y fría.

Alcanzas a tranquilizarte antes de que noten tu presencia. Una vez que alguien grita que ya has llegado, el caos se desata y todos se lanzan a ti, luces, flashes y preguntas, todo al mismo tiempo.

Todo da vueltas y nadie parece notar lo enferma que te sientes, abres la boca para responder a las preguntas pero no eres capaz de seguir el ritmo. Esto es sofocante, tener la atención de todos en ti, sentir como te miran con hambre, como si sólo fueses una muñeca de trapo que pueden usar y luego tirar.

Te preguntas si es así como se sintió Santana, cuando Caesar le entrevistó hace ya más de una semana.

− Déjenla respirar, vamos. – Dice Judy Fabray apareciendo de la nada.

Nunca en tu vida habías estado tan contenta de ver a esta mujer, como ahora. Los visitantes del Capitolio miran a la intrusa con los ojos entrecerrados, analizando su… ¿vestimenta? Cuando se dan cuenta de que la mujer rubia es la esposa del alcalde, fingen tenerle algo de respeto y retroceden.

− Hagan una pregunta a la vez y estoy segura de que Brittany les responderá con gusto. – Su voz sedosa te da escalofríos, por la forma en que les habló a los periodistas, está muy claro que la mujer no les tiene nada de aprecio.

Judy le hace un gesto a la empleada que le acompaña, ésta toma los paquetes de tus manos y ambas entran a tu casa, dejándote a merced de estos sujetos.

(Al menos teniendo el pan podías habérselos lanzado, en caso de sentirte amenazada).

− ¿Qué opinas del desempeño de Santana López en los Juegos del Hambre? – Pregunta un hombre que tiene la piel teñida de azul, su voz es ronca y potente, crees que lo has oído antes, tal vez en algún evento o algo televisado hace mucho tiempo.

− Creo que lo está haciendo fantástico. – Respondes con seriedad y ellos empiezan a murmurar.

− ¿Cuáles fueron tus sentimientos cuando se presentó voluntaria por tu hermana? – Cuestiona una mujer bajita de cabellos rosas, parece amable a diferencia de los otros, que sólo se ven hambrientos por obtener una buena historia.

− Miedo, angustia, pánico, temor y gratitud. – Hablas escuetamente, reprimiendo el temblor que amenaza con arrasar tu cuerpo cuando recuerdas la cosecha, no estás interesada en compartir tus más profundos temores con esta gente, pero aun así no puedes luchar contra lo que sientes.

− ¿Te sientes culpable?

Tragas saliva y asientes, eres incapaz de responder a esa pregunta verbalmente sin largarte a llorar como una Magdalena. Dios, si ellos supieran lo mal que te sientes, si alguna vez ellos hubiesen vivido una cosecha, no harían estás preguntas tan estúpidas.

− ¿Qué harás si es que llega a volver?

− Ella volverá. – Afirmas con ferocidad y al parecer ellos se sienten intimidados, porque retroceden lentamente. – Ella me lo prometió y yo confío plenamente en su palabra, Santana volverá y cuando lo haga, voy a hacer lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo.

Haces una pausa dramática, ellos te miran expectantes, conteniendo el aliento e inclinándose hacia adelante, como si fuesen niños pequeños escuchando el mejor cuento de hadas de la historia. Están deseosos por ser los primeros en escuchar lo que tienes que decir y estás más que dispuesta a, finalmente, confesar tu amor por Santana como ella lo hizo.

− Voy a decirle que estoy enamorada de ella, que desde el primer día que la vi, es lo único que ocupa mi mente.

Todo está tranquilo unos pocos segundos y luego se desata el caos.

Llueven preguntas, unas más indecentes que otras. De pronto te encuentras contándoles la historia de cómo te dio a Lord Tubbington, luego de cómo la mirabas cada vez que entraba a la tienda en busca de ciertas medicinas (afortunadamente recordaste no decir que es cazadora), seguiste con la despedida después de la cosecha y terminaste con cómo te sentiste cuando ella confesó sus sentimientos.

Después preguntan sobre el futuro, cosas que no habías querido pensar hasta ahora, porque a pesar de que confías en la palabra de Santana, sabes que en los Juegos las cosas suelen salir mal, no quieres que por desear tanto cosas que ahora no son importantes, la vayas a perder sin siquiera haberla tenido en primer lugar.

Un paso a la vez.

_¿Vas a pedirle que sea tu novia? ¿Van a casarse? ¿Tus padres aprueban el matrimonio? ¿Tus amigos la aceptan? ¿Van a tener hijos? ¿Cómo los nombrarían? ¿Van a vivir juntas en la aldea de los vencedores? _

_Sí,_ quieres responder. _Quiero todo eso y más con ella, quiero una vida junto a Santana._

Pero no lo haces, a ellos no les incumbe. Esto es privado, esto es entre tú y Santana.

* * *

/

Esa noche pasan la entrevista por la televisión. Caesar junto a dos mujeres analizan las entrevistas, cuando hablan de ti, mencionan lo nerviosa que parecías al principio, luego de cómo se te iluminaba el rostro cuando hablabas de Santana.

Ellos hablan de este amor trágico, como si realmente sintiesen lastima por ustedes, por lo que están pasando y como deben haber sufrido todos estos años creyendo no ser correspondidas, mencionan con pesar que Santana no sabe nada de esto, que ella podría morir sin saber que la chica de sus sueños la ama también. Los tres sueltan suspiros afligidos cuando terminan de hablar de ti, todos han llegado a la conclusión de que efectivamente, amas a Santana López como ella a ti.

_¡Oh tan trágico! _Solloza una de las mujeres, y los otros dos miran con pena a la audiencia.

Sin embargo, tú no les crees ni una de sus actuaciones, ellos sólo están interesados en mantener a su audiencia fiel y están usando tu historia con Santana como el medio para hacerlo, quieres molestarte por esto, pero sabes que al final le están haciendo un favor.

− Lo hiciste bien, cariño. – Dice tu madre cuando todo termina. La televisión se apaga y la familia se queda en la sala, sin saber muy bien cómo abordar la situación.

Sonríes débilmente, no tienes nada que decir.

Con cansancio te excusas para ir a la cama, el día ha sido muy largo y sólo quieres ocultarte en la comodidad de tus sabanas y soñar con un futuro mucho más brillante que tu presente.

Sueñas con una pequeña niña de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules.

* * *

/

Despiertas con una extraña sensación en el estómago, el sol se ve muy brillante en tu ventana para ser de mañana, te incorporas rápidamente y miras el reloj que está en la mesita de noche. Es pasado medio día, nunca te habían dejado dormir hasta tan tarde y esto sólo ayuda que la pesadez en tu abdomen se incremente.

Sales de tu habitación sin siquiera arreglarte, corres por las escaleras y ves que tu familia está reunida frente al televisor. La imagen que se ve es el chico del distrito 1 corriendo velozmente por la jungla, parece que está escapando de alguien.

− ¿Qué está pasando? – Tu repentina presencia sobresalta a tus padres. Ellos intercambian una mirada incomoda, antes de mirarte a ti con duda. Tu madre abre la boca pero nada sale de ella, ¿qué diablos pudo haber sucedido?

− El campamento de Santana fue atacado hija. Sunshine murió. – Te explica tu padre, su tono suena temeroso y tú no quieres seguir escuchando. – El chico del distrito 1, Blaine, la asesinó con su espada. Le atravesó el pecho y Santana…

_No, no, no…_

− ¿Qué pasó con Santana? – Preguntas sofocada, la sala te parece demasiado caliente para la época. Ninguno te responde y empiezas a temblar, eso sólo quiere decir…

_Por favor, no…_

− Está viva. – Murmura tu madre, por su tono deduces que eso no es bueno y no te permites relajar. Tal vez está herida de gravedad y está vez no está Sunshine para ayudarla. Ahora está verdaderamente sola. – Cariño, Santana…

Los tres se sobresaltan cuando escuchan un grito provenir del televisor. Con horror observas como Santana, con la mitad de su cuerpo ensangrentado (no alcanzas a distinguir si está herida o si es sangre de su aliada caída), se lanza sobre Blaine, su rostro tiene una expresión feroz que te impresiona, se ve casi como un animal, de su boca salen sonidos guturales e inhumanos, gruñe y gime con furia, como si hubiese olvidado el idioma.

En sus manos tiene dos cuchillos de porte medio y está lista para matar.

Blaine intenta defenderse, pero Santana ni siquiera se inmuta cuando los puños del chico le dan en el rostro, no pestañea cuando tras la primera puñalada su rostro se mancha con sangre, no vacila cuando después de tres puñaladas más suena el cañonazo que indica que ha ganado esta batalla.

Lo siguiente que sucede no lo vas a poder olvidar nunca.

Santana lo apuñala sin descanso, una, dos, tres… después de las doce, pierdes la cuenta. El chico está muerto, pero la cazadora parece ensañada con su cadáver, es como si creyese que con cada puñal, es una oportunidad de traer a Sunshine de vuelta.

No quieres ni imaginarte como debe estar la familia del chico en estos momentos. Están viendo como el cuerpo de su hijo es descuartizado sin piedad, ¿cómo te sentirías tú si los papeles fuesen invertidos?

Ante el simple pensamiento, te estremeces. No sabes que es peor, si ver a Santana en este estado descontrolado o verla morir bajo el cuchillo de alguien más.

La respuesta parece ser obvia, quieres que viva, necesitas que lo haga. Pero… después de esto, ¿Santana va a querer seguir viviendo? Y si lo hace, ¿cómo va a vivir después de haber hecho esto?

¿Sentirá culpa, remordimiento o algo por sus acciones?

La cámara la enfoca en primer plano, pero lo que ves ahí, no es a la Santana de la cual te enamoraste, no encuentras la suavidad y el confort en sus ojos que siempre te encantó, nos hallas esa sonrisa nerviosa, tan adorable y cálida que la caracteriza desde el primer día que entró vacilante a la tienda ofreciendo un conejo.

No, no es ella. Sólo ves a una mujer, una desconocida cubierta de sangre, con los ojos muertos.

Los ojos de Santana se ven oscuros, sin brillo, _sin esperanza_. Los juegos le han quitado todo y por primera vez, el peso de la situación te cae encima. La Santana que volverá, nunca será la misma que se fue, jamás volverá a ser la misma niña que se preocupaba por la salud de un gato salvaje.

No será ni por asomo parecida a la chica que te robó el corazón.

Tú querías que volviese a casa, sin importar como o el precio a pagar. Ahora Santana parece dispuesta a jugar como una profesional, está lista para darle caza a los tributos que quedan y ganar para volver a casa.

Sientes que es tu culpa, a ti no te importaba como volviese, sólo querías que regresara a casa. Es como si Santana estuviese pagando por tu egoísmo, por la forma en la cual deseabas que los demás muriesen, nunca lamentaste la muerte de ningún tributo, ni siquiera por el simple hecho de que _niños_ estuviesen muriendo, nada importaba mientras Santana siguiese viva.

Y mira el precio que va a pagar, se está convirtiendo en una bestia violenta, _sanguinaria, _todo para volver a ti, para cumplir una promesa que te hizo a ti. Es tú culpa, todo es tu culpa. Por ti está ahí.

¿Qué harás cuando vuelva? ¿Estás dispuesta a lidiar con todo lo que conlleva estar con una vencedora de los Juegos?

Después de unos minutos, Santana parece aburrirse. Mira con desprecio el cuerpo irreconocible de Blaine y tambaleante se va en dirección hacia el volcán, ni siquiera se toma la molestia de limpiarse.

La sangre en su ropa, en su piel, es un trofeo, un recuerdo de su capacidad, una amenaza para los tributos restantes, una invitación para los profesionales.

− _"Uno menos, quedan cinco"._ – Susurra lamiéndose los labios ensangrentados.

La cazadora salió finalmente a jugar.

Y estás aterrada por lo que pueda suceder en los días que quedan.

* * *

/

El día siguiente, hay uno enfrentamiento entre Matt y Lauren, el chico necesitaba agua y ella estaba vigilando el lago. La pelea fue corta, la chica salió vencedora sin siquiera esforzarse, no se inmuto cuando el chico después de un par de golpes perdió la vida.

Ni siquiera tú pestañeaste ante esto, Quinn a tu lado se estremece al ver como el chico después de un golpe especialmente fuerte, perdía la consciencia, no entiendes como tu mejor amiga se asombra antes esto, después de haber visto a Santana prácticamente jugando a la carnicería con Blaine.

− Ayer me encontré con Puck. – Menciona Quinn vacilante, justo en este momento muestran a Santana siguiendo a Dave, todavía manchada de rojo, todavía con la evidencia encima. – Estaba en la plaza viendo los juegos, cuando pasó lo que… lo que ya sabes, estaba realmente conmocionado.

No puedes culparlo, tú no pudiste salir de tu casa en todo el día y hoy apenas pudiste levantarte, tu cabeza repite una y otra vez la sangrienta escena, intentas encontrar un motivo, pero no sabes cómo justificar el comportamiento de Santana, la cazadora después de la muerte de Sunshine simplemente se _rompió_, es como si su lado racional hubiese sido enterrado en cuestión de segundos, para soltar a una bestia muy peligrosa.

No lo entendiste, no hasta que viste la repetición de lo sucedido horas más tarde.

Quizá fue por la forma en que la chica del tres murió, protegiendo a Santana hasta el final. Nunca vas a entender porque lo hizo, por que se interpuso entre una espada que no iba dirigida hacia ella. Sunshine nunca creyó que ganaría, nunca quiso ganar pero tenía fe en que Santana lo haría, por eso la ayudó con el veneno y la hizo su aliada. Por eso se sacrificó cuando no había más opción.

_Prométeme que vas a ganar, Santana._ Fue lo último que dijo antes de morir.

Un peso más sobre los hombros de la morena, una promesa más que cumplir. Alguien más por quién luchar.

− Me dijo que nunca había sucedido antes, Santana tiene problemas para manejar su temperamento y eso todos lo sabemos. – Asientes, recordando todas las veces que la morena se metía en alguna pelea en el colegio.

− Este es el efecto que tienen Los Juegos en las personas. – Dices recordando el año pasado, cuando uno de los tributos empezó a comerse a sus víctimas.

− Sí…

Un silencio incómodo cae en la sala, tus padres están trabajando y probablemente estén ahora en la plaza viendo la transmisión. Ustedes siguen mirando los juegos, los vigilantes están haciendo un gran espectáculo con los dos chicos profesionales, los está torturando un poco mientras Dave se prepara para atacar a Lauren y Santana se prepara para matar a uno de los dos.

Este día, sin duda, morirán tres tributos dejando a los dos finalistas.

Mañana se acaba la pesadilla.

* * *

/

Dave mata a Lauren, pero no está en condiciones de seguir. Santana aprovecha para hacer acto de presencia y acabar con el trabajo que Lauren dejo a medias, usa la misma táctica que use Giselle y esta vez no puedes enojarte, eres hipócrita, lo sabes, pero mientras ella siga con vida nada importa. No importa lo que Santana haga o deje de hacer, no importa si juega a la carnicería con Karofsky también.

Ya no importa, sólo tiene que volver. Cuando lo haga van a lidiar con las consecuencias de todo, pero lo harán juntas y eso es lo que te importa ahora.

Van a estar juntas, como siempre debió ser.

Tu madre cierra los ojos, no quiere ver como Santana toma otra vida, todos saben que es inevitable, que si pretende ganar tiene que matar, esa es la naturaleza de los juegos. Aun así, parece ser físicamente doloroso para ella verla tener que hacer esas cosas.

Santana se acerca a Dave lentamente, con un cuchillo en la mano. Tu estómago se aprieta al ver los ojos marrones sin brillo, aun no te acostumbras a verla en este estado y sabes que nunca lo harás.

− _"López…"_ − susurra él con una sonrisa agotada, está listo para irse y por fin descansar en paz. Está preparado para hacer, lo que Santana no tiene permitido. _Morir_. – "_Siempre supe que tú me matarías"._

Santana entrecierra los ojos, pero no dice nada. Se acerca sigilosamente al cuerpo maltrecho de su compañero de distrito y analiza las heridas, mira el brazo que está en un ángulo completamente desagradable, lo mismo sucede con sus piernas, escucha con atención su respiración superficial y errática. Dave no va a ir a ninguna parte en esas condiciones.

− _"Ya estás muerto"_. – Su voz es fría y hueca, carente de cualquier emoción. Karofsky se ríe y parece ser una mala idea, porque comienza a toser sangre. – _"Te lo dije"._

− _"Bueno, termina el trabajo entonces"._ – La morena frunce el ceño, no le gusta el ofrecimiento del chico, tal vez esperaba un poco más de resistencia, un desafío, algo emocionante, pero no esto.

Sea lo que sea que estuviese esperando, Karofsky no se lo dará y tú estás muy agradecida de ello.

Santana empieza a rebuscar en su mochila algo, ¿buscará un cuchillo más grande? ¿o alguna venda para intentar ayudarle? Sueltas un suspiro, sabes que ayudar, es lo último en la mente de la morena, aunque te gustaría que mostrase un poco de compasión por alguien que ya no es una amenaza para ella. Cuando encuentra lo que tan desesperadamente buscaba, le ofrece al muchacho cinco pequeños frutos.

Frunces el ceño, nunca habías visto algo parecido antes, miras a tu padre en busca de una explicación ante el extraño ofrecimiento de Santana, sin embargo él no te da una respuesta, se encuentra analiza con detenimiento los frutos oscuros porque él tampoco los ha visto antes.

− _"Estos son…"_ – Ella sólo asiente como respuesta. – _"Gracias, Santana."_

Tu padre dice que son frutos venenosos, Santana le está dando la oportunidad a Dave de irse en sus propios términos y sin dolor, al menos no más del que ya lo agobia.

No va a mancharse las manos con la sangre de un compañero de distrito, ni siquiera ella es capaz de tal brutalidad y te das cuenta que has estado conteniendo el aliento durante todo el intercambio.

− _"Cuando vuelvas, saluda a Brittany de mi parte"_ – Los ojos de Santana se iluminan brevemente al escuchar tu nombre y asiente con la cabeza. Es como si el chico hubiese dicho la palabra mágica, porque ahora los ojos de la morena se ven menos muertos y aunque no son ni por asomo los mismos ojos cálidos que amas, es un comienzo.

Santana puede volver a ser la misma de antes.

Dave Karofsky se mete los frutos a la boca y los mastica lentamente, cierra los ojos con una sonrisa pacifica cuando siente que pierde la consciencia. Y eso es todo.

− Buenas noches, Dave.

El cañonazo suena cuando Santana va caminando por la jungla.

* * *

/

Como era de esperar, el volcán hace erupción una hora después de que Karofsky muere. De una manera poco natural, ves como la arena va desapareciendo poco a poco víctima de la lava que avanza demasiado rápido para ser normal, Santana corre pero no puede avanzar mucho por culpa de la nube de humo que cubre todo el sitio, tiene los ojos llorosos y no puede parar de toser.

No sabe a dónde ir y la lava parece perseguirla, no te extrañaría que así fuese. Ha llegado muy lejos y han mantenido a los habitantes del Capitolio muy entretenidos con su trágica historia de amor. Ahora quieren matarla o debilitarla para que queden los dos chicos más fuertes y tengan una batalla digna de observarse.

Santana parece saberlo, mira a todos partes buscando una escapatoria pero sólo hay lava. Se limpia el sudor de la frente e intenta concentrarse en la situación en la que se ha metido. Admiras su capacidad de mantener la calma en esas circunstancias, tú si por algún milagro hubieses llegado hasta esta fase, habrías caído presa del pánico y de buena gana te hubieses tirado a la lava.

Pero Santana es valiente, ella no se va a dar por vencida.

Está rodeada y ahogada por todos los gases expulsados del volcán, la lava la persigue como si fuese un animal y a este no lo puede cazar para salvarse, pero aún así sigue luchando por su vida.

La única opción que tiene es trepar los árboles y huir por las alturas. No es seguro, pero es lo único que puede hacer.

La imagen cambia a una vista aérea de toda la arena, con asombro ves como más de la mitad del lugar está envuelto en tonalidades rojizas y anaranjadas, la tierra cayéndose a pedazos al mar. No queda ni la mitad de la isla y Santana está _trepando_ árboles para salvarse.

− Dios mío, no puedo mirar… − Escuchas que gime tu madre y se cubre la cara con ambas manos. Quieres hacer lo mismo, quieres huir y esconderte hasta que todo termine, pero no lo harás porque Santana sigue luchando y tú vas a estar ahí apoyándola hasta el final. No importa cuáles sean los resultados, no vas a abandonarla.

(Si llega a perder, ya sabes lo que harás y no son planes que puedes compartir con tu familia).

Enfocan brevemente a los profesionales que parecieron llegar a una zona segura. El único lugar que está a salvo ahora, es la Cornucopia y ahí los otros dos tributos restantes, los dos profesionales que desde el primer día de los juegos, han planeado el asesinato de tu chica, esperan tranquilamente a que tu chica aparezca o que suene el cañonazo para empezar su lucha.

Suspiras y te retuerces en tu asiento, tu estómago está haciendo ruidos graciosos y te duele un montón, sabes que es porque ya llegó la hora. Santana llegó a la Cornucopia, el final de los juegos comienza ahora. En cosa de segundos sabrás si va a volver a casa.

_Si volverá a ti._

Santana se limpia el sudor nuevamente y salta del árbol con gracia, es evidente que es algo que ha hecho a menudo en los bosques del distrito. Los profesionales tienen una mirada asombrada en sus rostros que no tiene precio, seguramente estaban esperando el cañonazo.

− _"Vaya, Santana López ha llegado finalmente"._ – Se burla el chico del distrito 4, tiene un tridente en sus manos y apunta a la morena, está listo para correr hacia ella y empezar la lucha que todo Panem está ansioso por ver. – _"Debo decir que es un completo milagro que una escoria insignificante como tú, haya llegado hasta estas instancias…" _

Ella no responde, ni siquiera se inmuta ante las palabras. Sebastián avanza unos pasos, frunciendo el ceño ante la poca reacción de la chica.

− _"Como sea, es hora de-"_ – su amenaza termina en sangre. Sin previo aviso, Jesse le atravesó con su lanza, directo en el corazón. El cañonazo suena inmediatamente.

− _"Bueno, quería hacer eso desde el primer día. Este imbécil tenía una boca muy grande y era francamente desesperante."_ – Sus ojos brillan con malicia y te estremeces. Este chico es realmente vil. – _"Cumplió con su propósito y es hora de que descanse en paz, ¿no crees?"_

− _"Eres repugnante"_ – Escupe con desprecio la morena y Jesse suelta carcajadas estridentes.

− _"Oh, vamos… sé que lo de tu amiguita te dolió, tenían toda esta relación basada en lealtades y cursilerías que me dan risa."_ – Se mofa sin mirarla, está concentrado en sacar la lanza del pecho de su ex aliado. No hay ni una pizca de remordimiento en sus ojos claros. − _"De no haber sido por Blaine, hubieses tenido que hacer lo mismo, deberías estar contenta de que no es así, aunque debo felicitarte. El pobre chico ni siquiera supo que lo golpeó. De verdad fuiste una verdadera bestia."_ – Santana se estremece ante las palabras crueles, pero no replica. En sus ojos puedes ver que está de acuerdo con él y te duele saber que tú también usaste esa palabra para describir sus acciones.

− _"Terminemos con esto de una vez."_

Dios, Santana se está acercando a él con dos cuchillos y él tiene una lanza. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que gane? Todo está en su contra, desde el tamaño del arma, como el tamaño de sus cuerpos.

Tu madre está murmurando en voz baja, tu padre mira inexpresivo la pantalla, tu hermana se esconde detrás de los cojines y tú no sabes que hacer, sólo te muerdes el labio inferior esperando a que el dolor te distraiga por unos segundos.

No quieres que esta lucha suceda, pero tiene que pasar si quieres volver a verla. Sientes tantas cosas contradictorias, que te da miedo que tu pecho vaya a estallar en algún momento.

− _"Tsk, tsk, no te apresures tórtola"_ – La detiene aun con ese tono burlón que pone tus pelos de punta. – _"Sé que estás ansiosa por morir, pero ¿no quieres decirle a la chica… Brittany, un adiós o algo?"_ – tu nombre sale como ácido de los labios pálidos del muchacho y todos en tu casa se tiemblan al oírlo.

− _"No digas su nombre"_ – Él ignora claramente el tono amenazador, incluso parece que eso lo divierte más.

− _"¿Sabes? Al principio creí que estabas fingiendo, pensé que era una estrategia para ganar patrocinadores y que Brittany no existía, pero ahora…"_ – Santana pierde la paciencia, gruñendo furiosa corre hacia su enemigo y la lucha comienza.

− No mires hija. – Te aconseja tu padre y le lanzas una mirada incrédula. – Cierra los ojos, cuenta hasta diez y todo habrá acabado.

Si tan sólo las cosas fuesen así de fáciles…

Cierras los ojos siguiendo las instrucciones de tu padre, esperando a que al volver abrirlos, Santana sea declarada como la vencedora.

_Uno._

Escuchas el sonido metálico que producen las armas al chocar. La respiración pesada de ambos tributos, luego las burlas de Jesse, sus palabras venenosas susurradas con intención que parecen enfurecer más a Santana.

_Dos._

Uno de ellos tose y escupe lo que supones es sangre. Imploras que no sea Santana, después de todos los heridos que has visto en tu vida, sabes que ese es el último síntoma antes de que llegue la muerte.

_Tres._

Santana suelta un gemido dolorido y tu corazón se detiene, él la es más fuerte que ella, él la está hiriendo y no puedes hacer nada para ayudarla.

_Cuatro._

Jesse maldice en voz alta, su tono está cargado de sufrimiento y esperas que Santana haya dañado algún punto vital.

_Cinco._

Santana susurra tu nombre con desesperación y Jesse se ríe.

(Eres tan patética López…)

_Seis._

− Vamos Santana… − Alienta entre dientes tu padre.

Siete.

Sólo escuchas los rezos de tu madre y los lloriqueos de tu hermana.

_Ocho._

Y después, jadeos ahogados y un sonido metálico de las armas de ambos cayendo al suelo.

_Nueve._

Silencio.

_Diez._

Abres los ojos aterrorizada.

* * *

/

La lucha termina abruptamente, ambos contrincantes dejan caer sus brazos inmóviles, adheridos a sus cuerpos magullados, sus armas no están a su alcance, se encuentran perdidas por el suelo. Ya no hay nada que puedan hacer, no les quedan fuerzas para ir en busca de ellas y volver a atacar.

Sólo les queda esperar, al igual que ustedes.

Tu vista se empieza a desenfocar. Todos a tu alrededor están congelados, aguantando la respiración. ¿Qué pasa? Vas a preguntar, sin embargo nadie lo sabe.

Ni siquiera los dos tributos saben que ha pasado, sólo saben que han llegado a sus límites y que ya no pueden luchar más.

Santana y Jesse se quedan quietos, mirándose, sus ojos parecen distantes, muertos. Ya no hay burla por parte de él, ni furia por parte de ella. No hay nada más que un débil brillo de anhelo, ambos están esperando a que el otro caiga, para que por fin esta pesadilla se termine.

Entonces lo ves.

Ves como una mancha roja aparece en el pecho de Santana, luego ella va cayendo al piso, como si el destino se burlase de ti, observas como cae lentamente, acompañada del sonido del cañonazo que sólo indica una cosa.

_Dios, por favor no…_

Santana no se vuelve a levantar.

Santana ha roto su promesa.

Santana no volverá a casa.

_¿Hasta cuánto tienes que contar para que Santana vuelva a abrir los ojos?_

/

* * *

**N/A:** Me disculpo por la longitud del capítulo, iba a dividirlo en dos pero preferí no hacerlo porque quería que los juegos estuviesen en uno, sólo por un simple capricho XD. En cuanto a los errores… si, deben habérseme pasado muchos y probablemente hayan algunas incoherencias importantes por ahí, sobretodo porque me tome mucho tiempo entre parte y parte que escribía Dx, así que si los notan me dicen para poder arreglarlas, que a estas horas ya ni sé lo que escribo o leo XD.

El siguiente es el último, como dije al principio, sólo iban a ser 4 y voy a cumplir.


	4. Vencedor

**Título:** Nothing to Remember.

**Pareja:** Santana/Brittany.

**Resumen:** Pero entonces caes en cuenta, te miran porque fuiste tú, esa voz que no reconociste fue tuya. Tú te has ofrecido como tributo en su lugar. Vas a ocupar el lugar de una chica que ni siquiera te conoce.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen y todas esas que nos sabemos de memoria.

**N/A:** Dije que iban a ser cuatro capítulos y mi intención era que así fuese, pero la vida tenía otros planes, así que he decidido subir esta parte (que ni siquiera es la mitad del capítulo que perdí u_ú asdfg estúpida tecnología) porque si no, no tendrían una actualización hasta finales de Enero, eso si es que tengo suerte y me va bien en la entrega de mis proyecto finales. Además un pajarillo me estuvo molestando para que subiera al menos algo para dar una señal de vida, porque han pasado casi siete meses desde actualicé esto y blabla. Pero el próximo va a ser el último, lo prometo (ahora en serio lol).

Así que les dejo esto para que salgan de la duda y sepan finalmente que sucedió con Santana, que por cierto, me han llegado muchos PM's pidiendo que no la mate y otros tantos que lo haga porque sería interesante ver el drama, de hecho dos de mis amigos tuvieron un enorme debate que trate en vano de ignorar con respecto al desenlace de la historia y bueno, ninguno le acertó al destino de Santana, para que lo sepa el parcito.

Antes de que lean el capítulo (ok, el _pedazo_ de un capítulo xD), les advierto que no escogí los 65º Juegos del Hambre al azar o porque se me dio la gana. Hay una razón para ello y los que han terminado de leer la trilogía lo entenderán, si no hicieron la conexión, al final lo explicaré (aunque no es la gran cosa XD).

* * *

/

**Nothing to Remember.**

_4: Vencedor._

/

* * *

Duele.

Duele demasiado.

Es como si cada hueso de tu cuerpo estuviese siendo triturado al mismo tiempo, con saña, con alevosía, sientes como si cada pequeño corte que te has hecho durante los juegos estuviese ardiendo a fuego lento, como si te hubiesen puesto un hierro al rojo vivo para aumentar el dolor sólo para que tus gritos de sufrimiento y agonía entretengan a las personas, sólo para que el Capitolio demuestre que sigue siendo el que manda, el que los controla, no importa que tan lejos hayan llegado.

(Y te odias, porque les estás dando el espectáculo de sus vidas, es sólo que… duele tanto y estás tan cansada de luchar y fingir que todo saldrá bien, soñar con que alguien te espera en casa).

Tu estómago comienza a dar vueltas, la vista se te nubla y comienzas a caer, no te quedan fuerzas para mantenerte en pie y caes en medio de gritos y sollozos.

(Debes verte patética. Te imaginas, cayendo pesadamente hacia atrás, mientras lágrimas angustiadas recorren tu rostro y gemidos ahogados salen de tus labios resecos y sangrantes pidiendo perdón por todo lo que has hecho. Estás llorando de dolor cuando deberías estar contenta de que al fin todo ha terminado).

_Esto es todo_, piensas agotada, _él ganó, él es más fuerte que yo. Rompí la promesa…_

Y eso te duele más que huesos rotos y heridas sangrantes, le rompiste una promesa a Brittany y eso jamás te lo perdonarás, no importa lo mucho que has sufrido, nada será suficiente para compensar a la rubia.

(Nada puede compensar la culpa que ella debe cargar durante toda su vida, debido a tu debilidad y mentiras).

Nunca te perdonarás haber dejado este mundo, no sin haberle explicado la verdad. Sin haberle dicho que nunca la culpaste, que tus palabras en la sala dentro del Palacio de Justicia, no fueron ciertas, que hiciste esto porque quisiste, porque no hubieses soportado verla morir en los juegos, porque eres demasiado cobarde para enfrentar el dolor emocional, perderla hubiese sido mucho peor que ser una marioneta del Capitolio.

Nunca hubieses podido vivir sin verla todos los días. Sin intercambiar un saludo cortés en las calles o una sonrisa amable en la tienda de su padre, o unas palabras amistosas que te podían alegrar el día. Nunca te imaginaste una vida sin que Brittany S. Pierce estuviese presente.

_Nunca se lo dije,_ te das cuenta con pesar. _Nunca le dije lo que de verdad sentía…_

Cierras los ojos durante unos segundos, lamentando cada momento que no aprovechaste para hablar con ella, cada vez que ignorabas las cosquillas en el estómago cuando sus miradas se cruzaban y esos ojos azules iluminaban tu vida, o como te sonrojabas cuando ella te sonreía e ignorabas los motivos de tus reacciones.

_Dios, fui tan estúpida…_

Abres los ojos y miras hacia el lado, esperando ver la lava y la destrucción que debe haber consumido la arena, pero lo que ves, te deja sin aliento.

_No puede ser…_

Ahí está Brittany, con sus brillantes ojos azules y una suave sonrisa adornando su bello rostro.

Está mirándote con la certeza de que tú muerte está escrita y que ella no puede hacer nada para remediarlo. Quisieras decirle que vas a estar bien que todo va a pasar, que volverás al distrito para, finalmente, tenerla entre tus brazos y no dejarla escapar jamás

Ella se arrodilla a tu lado, y te besa la mejilla. Es cálido y familiar, se siente como si todo fuese a estar bien y nada malo este sucediendo, como si todo esto fuese un mal sueño.

(Una parte de ti lo cree, te sientes esperanzada. _Puedo salir de esta…_).

Pero la esperanza se muere cuando otra ola de dolor te devasta y te deja sin aliento.

El dolor por momentos se vuelve insoportable, te estremeces de pies a cabeza. Ya casi no puedes controlar tu cuerpo. Y tu mente viaja entre la realidad y la fantasía.

(¿Qué es real? Ya no estás segura de si estas en los juegos o si estás en la casa de los boticarios, siendo atendida después de haber sido víctima de una paliza)

Cualquiera que sea la realidad, hay algo de lo que estás cien por cien segura.

Estás muriendo y no hay nada que Brittany –real o fantasía– pueda hacer para rescatarte. Sientes como lentamente, casi con burla sádica, la oscuridad se cierne sobre ti, amenazándote con llevarte lejos de la chica que amas.

(La chica que, en el fondo, sabes no está ahí contigo, en lo más recóndito de tu mente, sabes que es imposible que esté ahí. Pero prefieres engañarte y fingir que la agonía no te ha llevado a tener alucinaciones, que lo que ves es solo la manifestación de la culpa y la única manera que tendrás en tu vida de poder decir las cosas que la Brittany real jamás podrá oír).

Es la hora, pero no quieres hacerlo, te aterra hundirte en la oscuridad.

La oscuridad que sigue llamándote por tu nombre.

No quieres ir.

— ¡No! ¡Estoy con ella! — les gritas a las sombras que se ciernen a tu alrededor. Quieren devorarte, lo harán en el segundo en que te quedes sola. ¿Por qué están aquí?

¿Por qué?, si aun estás acompañada, ella aún está ahí.

— ¿No me dejarás? — ella niega un par de veces y frota la cálida piel de sus manos en tus brazos. Promete que no te dejará nunca y eso te fortalece por el momento.

Las sombras no podrán acercarse si estás con ella.

— Estoy mejor ahora — Necesitas que lo sepa, necesitas que el semblante de preocupación y alerta permanente se borre de su frente. Necesito que sea fuerte y no se culpe por lo que te ha ocurrido.

De pronto, todo el sufrimiento se detiene por un instante. Y eres capaz de enfocarte con claridad, su mirada esta húmeda y brillante, también hay un par de gotas cristalinas descendiendo por sus mejillas.

A ti ya no te quedan lágrimas.

Le preguntas de nuevo si no te abandonara. Y es que las sombras cada vez están más cerca, casi pueden tocarte y susurran cosas en tus oídos. Ella dice que no y de nuevo; un poco de valor sale a flote.

Por el momento hay un poco mas de luz y es que sus ojos te miran atentamente, dándote la claridad que necesitas.

— Estás conmigo — tomas su mano y la pones sobre tu pecho, directo en la herida, pero a ella no parece molestarle la sangre en sus pálidas manos.

_¿Escuchas los latidos de mi corazón? Son lentos… son los últimos y cada uno de ellos dice tu nombre, Britt._

Tienes frío. Ella te toma entre sus brazos para mantener la temperatura de tu cuerpo estable.

— ¿Me besarías? — preguntas con temor. Nunca fuiste la chica más bella del mundo, demasiado pequeña, demasiado delgada. Sabes que a Brittany esas cosas nunca le han importado, siempre has visto como ve el corazón de las personas y no las apariencias.

Pero puedes apostar a que ahora mismo, no eres exactamente el tipo de mujer que ella quiere besar. Tus labios están secos y la fricción con los de ella duele, pero sabes que tu tiempo se termina y debes aprovecharlo.

— ¿Me amas?

— Te he amado desde que te conocí… No, creo que tal vez desde antes. — Está llorando de nuevo. No quieres que llore, no por ti. No vales la pena.

— Lo siento mucho.

— No, no, no — El aire te falta, tu respiración se vuelve errática y sabes que ya es tiempo. Te aferras a sus brazos, en un intento vano de que pueda rescatarte. De que sea ella, quién derrote al monstruo que te lleva a la oscuridad.

Se quedan en silencio, ella acariciándote tiernamente y tú disfrutando al máximo el amor que jamás pudieron compartir.

— Oh, Dios — Duele, de nuevo duele. Todo se torna doloroso. El aire que inhalas, sus brazos haciendo presión en los tuyos. Duele y te esfuerzas por saber _¿Qué demonios hice para merecer esto?_

— Solo resiste, Santana. Vuelve a mi, lo prometiste ¿recuerdas? — ella te ruega, y lamentas defraudarla, pero no puedes.

Tienes que luchar, concéntrate en luchar.

Ya no te quedan fuerzas.

_No tengo miedo. No tengo miedo. No tengo miedo. _

Pero lo tienes, más que nunca antes en toda tu vida, todo se va oscureciendo por mucho que intentes luchar. La luz va desapareciendo y con ella, Brittany te va dejando.

— Por favor, ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme? — Preguntas a la nada sintiendo autocompasión por tu situación. Nunca pudiste ser feliz, desde niña has pagado por los pecados de tus padres y de todos los demás. Siempre has sido señalada como la culpable de todo y has sido castigada severamente más veces de las que puedes contar. Nunca nadie se dio el tiempo para amarte y nunca te diste el tiempo para amar.

Sin embargo, ahora quieres una segunda oportunidad para ir con Brittany y hacerla feliz por el resto de su vida. Eso es lo único que deseas, lo que siempre has deseado, pero nunca te habías dado cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Quieres quedarte, quieres vivir. Quieres verla sonreír de nuevo, quieres estar con ella.

No obstante te dejas atrapar por la oscuridad. Eres devorada por las sombras. Y de pronto todo se termina. El dolor. El miedo. La luz.

Lo último que escuchas, es el sonido del cañonazo que sólo indica una cosa.

Tu muerte.

/

* * *

Abres los ojos lentamente, no sabes donde estás y te da miedo moverte, lo último que recuerdas es… dolor, un dolor muy fuerte. Recuerdas haberte sentido perdida, desesperanzada y aterrada de la oscuridad.

_¿Dónde estoy?,_ te preguntas. El techo brilla con una suave luz amarilla, te cuestionas si acabaste muerta después de los juegos, tal vez el arma de Jesse te encontró antes que la tuya a él. Sí, debes estar muerta porque nada te duele y te sientes entumecida, incapaz de sentir nada por haber perdido.

Levantas un poco la cabeza de donde estás recostada. Estás en una habitación blanca, donde lo único que hay es la cama; ni puertas ni ventanas a la vista. Inhalas fuertemente y tus fosas nasales se inundan con un fuerte olor a antiséptico. Frunces el ceño, se suponía que el infierno olía a azufre, esa era la creencia popular en tu distrito, entonces por qué…

Intentas levantarte y con el movimiento notas que de tu brazo derecho salen varios tubos que vienen de la pared. Con tu mano izquierda levantas la sábana blanca que cubre tu cuerpo y te sorprendes al encontrarte desnuda y sin una sola marca o cicatriz que evidencien lo que has pasado. Tu piel está lisa y sana, como nunca antes la has visto.

¿Qué ha pasado? Se supone que deberías estar muerta, y esto no se parece mucho al descanso eterno que tanto se predica. Se siente mucho como si estuvieses en una jaula, siendo el animal encerrado que será una atracción muy pronto.

De pronto una de las paredes se desliza, como si fuese una puerta y una chica entra a la habitación, ella también va de blanco y lleva una bandeja en sus manos. La miras sin pestañar, te resulta muy familiar su rostro. Ojos pequeños, piel pálida y cabello oscuro.

Parpadeas varias veces cuando ella se acerca a ti, sin hacer el mínimo ruido deja la bandeja sobre tus muslos y presiona algo tras tu espalda. Sea lo que fuese, hizo que la cama se moviese y te dejase en posición sentada, frente a la comida que no tienes ganas de comer.

— ¿Gané?— preguntas con voz ronca debido al poco uso. Ella asiente con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, pero no dice nada y no te extraña. Estás viva, estás en el Capitolio, ella debe ser un avox.— Pero… Jesse me mató, no entiendo…— murmuras confundida, a pesar de saber que ella nunca será capaz de contestarte.

Tú sentiste la muerte, tan abrumadora y aterradora como la imaginaste desde el día en el que tus padres te dejaron. Recuerdas haber sido absorbida por la oscuridad y haber dejado todo atrás. Dios, recuerdas la herida mortal en tu pecho, ¿cómo pudiste sobrevivir a eso? El dolor había sido insoportable, y la sangre… la sangre había cubierto todo tu pecho, toda tu ropa estaba empapada.

_¿Cómo lograste sobrevivir a eso?_ Porque tu no recuerdas haber lastimado a Jesse con tu cuchillo y si lo hiciste no pudo haber sido con una herida tan grande y letal.

La chica avox abre la boca, como si fuese a decir algo pero no lo hace, no es como si pudiera hacerlo. Entrecierras los ojos sin dejar de mirarla, ella sostiene tu mirada y una extraña sensación florece en tu pecho. Esta chica se ve muy familiar, sus ojos castaños son dulces y comprensivos, casi como si ella sintiese y comprendiese por el dolor que tuviste que pasar y no lo dudas, le cortaron la lengua y quizás que otras atrocidades le hicieron antes de que terminarse aquí.

Ella hace un gesto, apuntando a la bandeja para que comas. Sólo por complacerla (y por temor a que sea castigada si vuelve con la comida intacta), tomas el vaso de agua frente a ti y bebes rápidamente, de pronto muy sedienta. Tu garganta siente inmediatamente el efecto del líquido frío y te la aclaras con un fuerte sonido que sobresalta a tu acompañante.

— Te conozco,— dices muy bajo, sabiendo que hay una posibilidad muy alta de que te estén observando.— Sé que te he visto antes.— afirmas con seguridad. Ella sonríe un poco, halagada por tus palabras y no se molesta en negarlo, pero tampoco lo afirma.

Tomas la compota de manzana, que es la otra cosa en la bandeja y comienzas a comer lentamente, todavía perdida en tus pensamientos. Prefieres tratar de recordar a esta chica, que caer presa del pánico por todo lo que pasó y con la facilidad con la que puedes bloquear los recuerdos de la arena, supones que de todos los tubos que tienes conectado a tu brazo, uno debe ser alguna especie de tranquilizante.

_Pero que bonito detalle_, piensas con sarcasmo. Lo menos que pueden hacer es mantenerte tranquila antes de que tengas un ataque de pánico masivo y acabes con tu vida antes de terminar con el show.

Cuando terminas, ella toma las cosas y se marcha.

Vuelves a caer en un sueño inquieto. Se supone que debes descansar, pero no puedes. Cuando estás durmiendo o más bien inconsciente gracias a los sedantes, tienes estos extraños sueños en los cuales huyes de alguien y luego, caes en por un precipicio. La oscuridad te traga.

Siempre despiertas con el suave toque de la chica avox, quién parece percibir cuando estás teniendo malos sueños porque cada vez te despierta con delicadeza y te recibe con una amable sonrisa. Igual como lo hacia esa chica del orfanato…

— Tina…— musitas con sorpresa, cuando finalmente recuerdas la familiaridad de su toque y como era ella quién te ayudaba después de que eras maltratada por los encargados del orfanato. Tina Cohen-Chang, tu primera amiga que quedó huérfana en las mismas circunstancias que tú. Aunque ella era mucho más tranquila y menos dispuesta a los enfrentamientos.

Ella asiente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas como si fuese la primera vez que ha escuchado su nombre salir de la boca de alguien. Casi quieres sonreír ante eso, ella siempre se destacó por llorar por cualquier cosa y tú siempre la molestabas por eso.

Pensaste que había muerto hace años en los bosques, cuando intentó huir con su novio Mike, un chico de la parte más rica del distrito. Eso habían dicho los agentes de la paz, que supuestamente habían encontrado sus cuerpos mutilado por los animales salvajes. Debiste haber sabido que no podías haber confiado en su palabra, pero te dejaste engañar como el resto.

Era más fácil creer que habían muerto siendo libres que siendo capturados por el Capitolio.

— ¿Mike está vivo?— Preguntas y ella asiente limpiándose las lágrimas.— Eso es bueno…— sonríes débilmente, quieres prometerle que los vas a sacar de ahí, que les vas a ofrecer una vida mejor que la que tienen ahora. Ellos eran tus amigos, después de todo y eran buenas personas que no merecían terminar trabajando como esclavos. Pero sabes que no puedes, por mucho que quieras no serías capaz de cumplir con eso, tu apenas sabes como sobreviviste a la experiencia de los juegos y mucho menos sabes lo que te espera de ahora en adelante.

¿Cómo podrás sacarlos de aquí, si ni siquiera tu puedes escapar? ¿Cómo cumplir con una promesa así, cuando apenas pudiste cumplirle la promesa de vivir a Brittany?

— Brittany…— dices con sorpresa, como si te hubieses olvidado de ella (como si eso fuese posible). Pero no, ahí esta ella muy presente en tu mente. Una euforia te invade cuando te das cuenta de lo que implica estar viva. Qué importa si no sabes como diablos le ganaste a Jesse, lo único que importa es que vas a poder verla de nuevo.

Vas a volver a verla sonreír, ver sus ojos tan bonitos… ¡Irás a casa! Intentas levantarte, pero Tina te mantiene sujeta en la cama y niega con la cabeza, indicando los tubos en tus brazos. Asientes con una sonrisa alegre, feliz, eufórica como nunca antes te has sentido y casi abrazas a la chica que sólo te mira divertida.

Te sientes mal por unos segundos, porque tu volverás y ella se quedará en el Capitolio hasta el último día de su vida. Sin embargo Tina sólo te sonríe con sinceridad, complacida con tu ánimo.

— Voy a volver a casa,— le dices incrédula, como si todavía no lo pudieses creer y ella asiente, dándote un apretón en la mano.

Vas a volver a casa.

/

* * *

Después de lo que parecen semanas (pero aparentemente han sido sólo unos cuatro o cinco días), despiertas sin estar atada a la cama. No hay tubos, ni doctores a tu alrededor que te dicen que debes permanecer otro día en observación. Te sientes mejor que nunca y estás lista para irte de este lugar y tratar de olvidar todo lo que pasó. Te levantas rápidamente de la cama, ignoras los mareos y las piernas débiles producto de todo el tiempo que llevas acostada.

A los pies de la cama hay ropa, quieres gruñir al ver que es la misma ropa que usaron los tributos en la arena. Pero sin quejas te la pones en menos de cinco minutos.

Con paso apresurado, sales de la habitación por aquella puerta en la cual Tina ha entrado muchas veces. El pasillo es largo, amplio y blanco, no hay nada que te indique hacia donde ir, pero sólo sigues a tu instinto (qué desde siempre ha sido ir hacia tu izquierda) y caminas por varios minutos antes de que una voz chillona grite tu nombre: April Rhodes.

Suspiras profundamente y caminas hacia ella, quién esta parada fuera de una puerta donde esperas estén Holly y Shelby. Te sorprendes al ver que esta vez no tiene el cabello verde, ahora es dorado al igual que su extraño vestido (es un cambio para bien, el verde le hacia parecer que estaba a punto de vomitar).

Entras a la habitación y ahí están tu mentora y estilista, ambas con unas enormes sonrisas en el rostro. Caminas apresuradamente hacia Holly, no sabes porque pero tus ojos comienzas arder y lo único que quieres es llorar, es raro porque no recuerdas haber llorado antes con esta especie de calidez que te presiona el pecho. No es algo malo, no se siente así, sólo es desconocido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, le das un fuerte abrazo a la rubia. Estás llorando pero a Holly parece no importarle, ella te devuelve el abrazo con ternura y cariño, como si fueses un ser querido que vuelve después de largos años. Ella besa tu cabeza y acaricia tu mejilla.

— Hiciste un estupendo trabajo, chica.— Te dice en el oído y el tono sincero te descoloca. Supones que todas han caído presas de la emoción y que actúan como no deberían, porque en otras circunstancias ni siquiera le hubieses tocado un pelo a tu mentora.

Escuchas los sollozos de April y como murmura en voz baja que te apoyó durante todos los juegos, poniendo los ojos en blanco le das un suave abrazo que dura muy poco, pero que deja a la ahora rubia bastante feliz.

La siguiente en la fila es Shelby, no sabes porque pero te emociona más verla a ella que a cualquiera. Ni siquiera es como si hubiesen forjado un lazo especial antes de ir a la arena, quizá es porque te contó lo de su hija y sientes lastima por ella. Sea cual sea la razón, la abrazas con fuerza, sintiendo como sus protectores brazos te rodean y sin decir nada, lo dice todo.

Está feliz de verte viva, está contenta de tenerte de vuelta. La calidez de su cuerpo es abrumadora, se siente casi maternal el intercambio y supones que lo es, un poco al menos, no por nada ella te dijo que le recordabas a su hija y dejas que viva la fantasía de que es ella a quién abraza y no a ti, a la pobre tributo del distrito doce.

(Tal vez ayuda que tú finges que ella es tu madre, lo cual es fácil teniendo en cuenta que apenas la recuerdas. Después de todo lo único que sabes con certeza de tus padres es que los extrañas, nada más que eso).

— Bueno, basta de sentimentalismos, tenemos que dejarte lista para la ceremonia.— Alza la voz Holly, pero está sonriendo y sin pensarlo, sigues a Shelby hasta otro cuarto donde te desnudas y eres arreglada por el equipo de preparación.

Ellos te tocan como si fueses una muñeca, te pintan las uñas y te peinan el cabello (_¡Tan suave y lindo!_, alaba una de ellas con envidia). Estás demasiado contenta de estar viva, como para enfadarte con ellos por tratarte como lo hacen. Después de incómodos minutos, dejan que Shelby se encargue del resto y puedes suspirar tranquila, al menos la mujer mayor te trata como un ser humano.

— ¿La has visto?— Cuestionas a tu estilista y ella se sobresalta al oír tu voz.— A Rachel.— Ella sonríe un poco, pero es triste y es toda la respuesta que necesitas.

— Es complicado, Santana.— Habla con un tono distante y te presenta tu vestido para la ceremonia. Es rojo y parece bastante escaso. Le lanzas una mirada confundida, por lo general Shelby te da opciones que parecen más recatadas.— Quieren mostrar a una Santana López más sexy, madura y… deseable.— Te explica mientras te pasa la prenda, no entiendes lo último ¿deseable para quién?

No discutes, harás lo que sea para volver a casa y si tienes que salir desnuda, lo harás sin chistar.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?— Shelby te mira confundida.— Para que veas a Rachel, sé que no quieres hablar de ello y está bien, yo tampoco me quiero sentar a hablar de Brittany contigo,— tus mejillas se sonrojan al ver la sonrisa que la mujer te da.

— Sólo recuerda que Rachel canta y enseña, Santana.— Frunces el ceño sin entender que tiene que ver eso con tu pregunta. Antes de poder decir algo, Shelby te gira y quedas frente al espejo.

La mujer que te devuelve la mirada no puedes ser tú. Te ves mayor, el vestido resalta todas las curvas de tu cuerpo, curvas que no sabías que tenías. El escote te llega hasta el pecho, es insinuante y provocador.

No te ves como tú en lo absoluto. Pero si es lo que ellos quieren, se los darás.

— Pase lo que pase, recuerda que Brittany te espera en casa.— Murmura con tono críptico y te empiezas a poner nerviosa. Shelby te mira casi como si te estuviese pidiendo disculpas, pero ¿por qué? Sientes que te están guardando un gran secreto y no sabes a quién pedirle una respuesta, tu estilista parece reacia a hablarte y Holly seguramente te va a ignorar si no le gusta lo que preguntas.

Cierras los ojos y tratas de calmar los crecientes nervios que revuelven tu estómago. En pocos días estarás en casa, verás a Brittany, a Puck y tu vida poco a poco volverá a ser la misma de antes y tal vez mejor si tienes a la rubia a tu lado.

Sí, no importa lo que pase. El pensamiento de volver a casa te calma.

_Nada puede salir mal,_ te convences. _Los juegos ya terminaron._

No sabes lo equivocada que estás.

(Los juegos acaban de comenzar).

/

* * *

La ceremonia transcurre con tranquilidad, muestran los mejores momentos en los tributos, que bien sabes es repetir las muertes más sangrientas y despiadadas. Como era de esperarse, la que obtiene el primer lugar es tu ataque hacia Blaine Anderson. Después de los primeros segundos, tienes que desviar tu mirada, eres incapaz de verte cercenar el cuerpo del chico.

Aunque se lo merecía, no soportas ver como acabas con su vida. Salvaje y sin remordimientos, tus ojos se muestran sin brillo, sin vida y te asustas un poco, ¿realmente eres tan despiadada?

Un pensamiento aterrador te empieza a carcomer, ¿Brittany vio eso? Sí, debe haberlo visto. Tú sabes que es obligatorio y dudas mucho que ella celebre la carnicería que creaste con el cuerpo de Blaine, como la gente del Capitolio, no hay nada que felicitar de tu actuación en los juegos. Sobre todo no en los últimos días, actuaste como un monstruo sediento de sangre.

¿Cómo alguien va a querer estar cerca de ti? Estabas tan feliz de volver a casa, que no te paraste a pensar en como tu actuación en la arena, podría afectar las cosas en casa. Olvidaste que asesinar no es normal, que no es algo de lo cual estar orgulloso y que probablemente nadie va a querer tenerte cerca, no sabiendo que en cualquier momento te puedes transformar en _eso_.

Tu respiración se comienza a volver errática, pero nadie parece notarlo. Todos están pendientes de lo que está en la pantalla y eso es un alivio, porque si te hacen hablar ahora, estás muy segura de que vas a tener un ataque de pánico no muy digno de un vencedor.

Detrás de las cámaras, Holly te hace señas con las manos. Te indica que respires junto con ella y empiezas a seguir su ritmo, en pocos minutos vuelves a respirar con normalidad, aunque los pensamientos aterradores no se van de tu mente.

¿Qué pasa si Brittany no quiere verte? ¿Qué pasa si ella no siente nada por ti? ¿Qué pasa si ella te rechaza? ¿Qué te quedaría?

_Nada_. De alguna manera, Brittany Pierce se convirtió en tu todo, en lo más importante de tu vida, en lo que te impulsa a querer vivir y a querer volver a casa. _Sin ella ¿qué me queda?_

El video termina, la gente se pone de pie y aplaude. Lo siguiente pasa con rapidez, te coronan como la vencedora el Presidente Snow te sonríe cuando te felicita y es todo menos reconfortante. Ese hombre es aterrador y te mira como si fueses un pedazo de carne. No te gusta, pero no puedes lanzarte en su contra. No sería inteligente y tirarías a la basura todo el trabajo duro que has realizado hasta ahora.

Finalmente, Caesar Flickerman se sienta y te mira con una sonrisa. Es hora de la entrevista final.

— Santana,— empieza a hablar y te mira con una enorme sonrisa, mostrando todos sus perfectos y blancos dientes.— Debo mencionar que te ves preciosa esta noche,— alaba y la gente grita su aprobación. Sonríes fingiendo sentirte apenada, la verdad es que poco te importa lo que ellos piensen de ti ahora, ya no te sirven para nada.

(Ellos ya te usaron y tu ya sacaste todo el provecho que podías de su favoritismo. No les debes nada).

— Muchas gracias,— dices con una sonrisa coqueta (una perfecta imitación de April).— Tú no te ves nada mal.— terminas flirteando y todos ríen. Aunque internamente quieres decirle que él y toda la moda del Capitolio es horrible, el violeta definitivamente no es su color ni lo es el azul, el rojo o el verde que otros usan.

Todos son unos monstruos de múltiples colores. Horribles por fuera y mucho peores por dentro.

— Ganaste, cumpliste con tu promesa.— Asientes y él te sigue entrevistando. ¿Cómo te sientes? (_Como si fuese un sueño_) ¿Pensaste que lo ibas a lograr? (_No nunca lo pensé, cuando estaba frente a Jesse creí que eran mis últimos segundos de vida_) ¿Crees Sunshine te ayudó a ganar? _(Por supuesto que me ayudó, sin ella no habría sobrevivido al veneno. Le debo mi vida y algo más)_ ¿Qué te impulsó a sobrevivir a una herida mortal? _(Brittany, el pensamiento de no volver a verla me dolía más que la herida)_ ¿Qué se siente estar tan cercana a la muerte? _(Miedo, no quería irme todavía. Quería verla, ¿sabes?)_ Respondes lo que ellos quieren, actúas con humildad y con timidez cada vez que mencionas a Brittany.

No les cuentas tus temores, no dices lo mucho que te aterra volver y darte cuenta que Brittany no quiere verte. Ellos no lo entenderían, para ti y la gente del distrito los juegos son despreciables, para ellos son deporte. ¿Cómo entenderían que ella no quiera verte por tu actuación, si para ellos eres una celebridad?

— ¿Crees que ella te espera en casa?— Te congelas al oír la pregunta, ¿cómo responder sin sonar arrogante o muy asustada? Él te mira con un brillo divertido en los ojos, como si supiera lo que pasa por tu cabeza.

— No lo sé, eso espero.— Respondes evasiva y desvías la mirada. El público suelta exclamaciones que suenan mucho a "aww" ante tu reacción, luchas contra las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco y gritarles que tu vida no es un circo, que ellos jamás van a saber lo que es ir a una arena a matar a otros chicos y volver a casa con miedo a ser rechazada por las decisiones tomadas en momentos de desesperanza.

Ellos nunca van a entender a ningún vencedor ni a un tributo.

— Estoy completamente seguro de que serás bien recibida.— La confianza en su tono es desconcertante, así que sonríes un poco como si estuviese agradecida por su apoyo. Pasan el resto de la entrevista bromeando y coqueteando, Brittany es mencionada varias veces, pero nada que no puedas responder sin que suena falso _(Sí, quiero verla. Ella es la razón por la cual gané. Ella lo es todo. Ella es especial. Ella es perfecta)_.

La gente se vuelve loca cuando te levantas y tu figura queda expuesta ante las miradas lascivas de hombres y mujeres.

Caesar te exhibe como si fueses un animal exótico, alaba cada parte de tu cuerpo y lo bien que te ves en rojo, le presta especial atención a tus piernas y al color exquisito de tu piel.

Frente a toda esa gente babeando por tu cuerpo y gritándote cosas que van más allá de halagos inocentes, no puedes evitar sentirte como una prostituta.

(Se siente casi como si te estuviesen vendiendo al mejor postor).

/

* * *

Lo siguiente es el banquete de la victoria en la mansión del Presidente Snow. La comida pasa muy rápido y no puedes recordar lo que se conversaba. Los invitados son los funcionarios del Capitolio y los patrocinadores más generosos, todos ellos se pelean por hablar contigo, te preguntan tantas cosas y tantos a la vez que no sabes a quién responder.

La sensación es abrumadora y no te sientes bien, jamás te ha gustado ser el centro de atención (porque en el distrito significaba que ibas a salir lastimada de alguna manera). Quieres huir de los flashes de las cámaras y de las caras sonrientes de todas esas personas que no significan nada para ti, pero que quieren tener un fotografía contigo.

Te ofrecen una copa tras otra y las aceptas todas con cortesía. Pero no te bebes ninguna, por ningún motivo vas a bajar la guardia cerca de todas estas personas que parecen querer algo más que un simple apretón de manos.

Sales a un balcón en la primera oportunidad que tienes, el frío nocturno te ayuda a despejar tu cabeza, después de esta noche podrás volver a casa. Eso es lo único que te motiva a moverte y fingir.

— Oh, disculpe.— dice un hombre.— Pensé que este lugar estaba desocupado.— te giras a ver al sujeto vestido en un bonito traje negro, normal y formal. No como el resto que parece creer que el cian es un color apropiado para usar.— Soy David Martínez, un gusto poder conocerla sin toda esa gente alrededor, Srta. López.

Es el primero que te trata con ese respeto. Los demás usan tu nombre de pila o apodos excesivamente cariñosos que sólo logran incomodarte. David toma tu mano y besa el dorso como un verdadero caballero.

— ¿Fue un patrocinador?— él sonríe, tiene una bonita sonrisa, notas y eres incapaz de luchar con tu propia sonrisa. La primera real en toda la noche. Él asiente sin vacilar.

— Envíe el antídoto para el veneno.— Abres los ojos asombrada, hasta ahora no habías tenido idea de a quién imaginar como el que había salvado tu vida, agradeces que sea él y no uno de los viejos espeluznantes que andan rondando por ahí afuera.— Tengo especial interés en que viva, Srta. López.

Frunces el ceño al ver como su sonrisa desaparece, dejando un expresión seria y preocupada.

— Así que por favor, pase lo que pase esta noche, recuerde que hay una promesa de un mundo mejor ahí afuera. — abres la boca para pedirle que te explique de que habla, pero él pone un dedo en tus labios y se acerca a tu oído.— Necesitamos que se mantenga viva y descubra sus secretos…

Son interrumpidos por alguien aclarándose la garganta. Ambos se giran para toparse con nadie más que el Presidente Snow, quién no parece muy complacido por el intercambio que ha observado, pero rápidamente camufla su expresión por una sonrisa tensa y falsa.

— Sr. Martínez, me gustaría hablar en privado con nuestra vencedora.— él asiente y se va sin objeciones, supones que no eres la única que se siente atemorizada por el hombre de pelo cano. Snow te mira con los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviese analizándote y te preguntas que ve cuando te da esa sonrisa horrible.

Abres la boca para hablar, pero el hace un gesto despectivo con la mano para callarte. Se acerca a ti con una postura amenazante y de pronto un olor a rosas y a algo que reconocerías desde tu primer asesinato, cuando mataste al chico, Finn Hudson del distrito nueve: _sangre_. Los olores te golpean y te dan ganas de vomitar.

¿Por qué son tan fuertes los olores? Dudas poder sobrevivir la conversación sin expulsar todo lo que has comido.

— Permíteme decirte, magnífica participación en esta edición de los Juegos del Hambre —Snow te muestra una sonrisa entre calculadora y compasiva.

Pasas saliva sonoramente, incapaz de formular palabra.

— Una experiencia que jamás olvidarás, la sangre de tus víctima se impregnó en tu piel por mucho que te limpies.— La crueldad en sus palabras te duele, pero lo que dice no deja de ser cierto.

— Ya me he dado cuenta —comentas sombría.

— Bueno, no sé si lo has notado pero mis preciados colegas y patrocinadores, están muy…— hace un pausa y se lame los labios carnosos.— Muy entusiasmados con tu victoria, mucho de ellos quieren conocerte personalmente.

Entrecierras los ojos, negándote a creer lo que está pasando. Los juegos han terminado, no hay nada que te puedan hacer, ya no hay nada más que te puedan quitar. Ya les diste todo.

_No_. Hay algo que no les has dado. Pasas saliva y el hombre sigue hablando hasta que finalmente llega a su punto.

— Los Juegos te han proporcionado una oportunidad única. La posibilidad de ascender en el Capitolio por tus propios méritos — niegas con la cabeza repetidamente, no quieres ascender. Quieres ir a casa, ir con Brittany y estar con ella, compartir tu vida con ella y tratar de curar y sanar todas las heridas invisibles que te han quedado de está horrible pesadilla. Quieres volver a cazar en los bosques, volver a sentirte libre. Quieres recuperar tu vida.—: convertirte en chica de compañía de los altos cargos.

En otras palabras: _prostitución_. La sola idea te da asco. Meterte en las camas de personas totalmente desconocidas y compartir con ellas momentos íntimos. No, tú no eres así. No eres capaz de hacer eso, no cuando tu mente está ocupada por una hermosa rubia de ojos azules.

No. No vas a ejercer la prostitución.

— Puedes negarte, por supuesto. Es un ofrecimiento —dice el Presidente de forma inocente y ya sientes como las lágrimas corren por tus mejillas.—. Pero, si lo haces, puede que volver al Distrito 12 no sea una buena idea, porque no habrá nadie que te importe para recibirte. No estará la chica esa… Brittany, ni su pequeña hermana, tampoco podrás ver a ese amigo tuyo.

— Estarán muertos —susurras para ti misma, horrorizada por el poder del Capitolio.

Morir te da igual; al fin y al cabo, casi lo habías hecho menos de una semana atrás. Pero atacar a las únicas personas que quieres, lo único que te quedaba por vivir. ¿Cómo podrías vivir sabiendo que Brittany fue asesinada por tu culpa? ¿Qué Puck pagaría sólo por conocerte?

No es justo. No es justo que te quiten todo, que no te dejen tranquila.

— Usted decide, Srta. López.— La formalidad en su voz es ridícula. ¿Qué vas a decidir? Él ya lo ha hecho por ti.

Aceptas con voz temblorosa. No habrías podido soportar una vida sola sabiendo que podrías haber hecho algo para salvar a Brittany, su familia y a Puck. Ellos no se merecen el destino sangriento que te estás imaginando, ellos no pueden pagar por el simple hecho de haberte conocido.

Brittany no tiene porque pagar por culpa de tus sentimientos hacia ella.

Aunque eso supusiese vender tu cuerpo a la organización que más odias en el mundo, lo vas hacer. Al final que importa, eres basura y ya basta con derramar sangre en tu nombre.

_No valgo la pena._ Tal vez, este es el trabajo perfecto para ti.

Parece que la pesadilla nunca va a terminar.

Debiste haber muerto el la arena, así todos estarían más seguros.

(Al final terminas vomitando en el balcón).

/

* * *

El Capitolio se vuele loco cuando se anuncia que tu estadía se extiende por una semana. Shelby no te dice nada, pero por su mirada pesarosa sabes que ella sabía lo que iba a pasar. Por eso te disfrazó de prostituta para la ceremonia, y quieres odiarla, quieres gritarle por no haberte advertido, quieres preguntarle que si tanto le recuerdas a su hija, porque mierda no fue capaz de defenderte y evitar lo que te va a suceder desde ahora.

¿Por qué le importas tan poco a la gente, que te abandonan de buenas a primeras? ¿qué hay de malo en ti que nadie siente una pizca de cariño por tu persona? ¿por qué nadie te ama? ¿qué has hecho mal?

Holly no dice nada y es mejor, no quieres hablar con ella, ni con nadie, al final ¿para qué? Si a nadie le importa lo que te pasa, seguramente ellas te vendieron para salvarse el pellejo y que más da si eres tú la que tiene que sufrir. En casa no hay nadie que te espere, la ilusión de que Brittany estará ahí para ti te parece ridícula ahora, ¿qué te hizo creer que algo podría cambiar? Debió haber sido la alegría de haber ganado, ¿qué más iba a ser?

Al menos ahora Brittany no va a vivir con la culpa de haberte enviado a una muerte segura. Cumpliste tu promesa y eso es todo el interés que ella va a tener en ti. Es una mierda que a ti te importan más ellos, de lo que tu les llegarás a importar en la vida.

Es una verdadera lástima que no puedes mirar hacia otro lado y dejarlos morir. Al parecer eres más humana de lo que aparentas, una noble acción de vender tu cuerpo para salvar a los que amas.

(Por ningún motivo vas a dejar que alguien sepa sobre esto, tienes más orgullo que eso).

No duermes, ni comes. Tina te ofrece alimentos y la rechazas cada vez, ella intenta consolarte pero le gritas e insultas, no necesitan la compasión de nadie, sólo tienen que dejarte en paz para que puedas procesar lo que va a suceder. Además ¿qué va hacer ella? ¡tiene una vida miserable como avox! (Que parece mucho más agradable que la tuya ahora mismo).

No quieres hacer nada, quieres tirarte en una cama y no volver a levantarte nunca. Una parte de ti, se burla. Desde ahora vas a pasar mucho tiempo en la cama, así que no deberías preocuparte por ese detalle.

La noche llega y viene un sujeto a buscarte por parte de William Schuester, tu _cliente_ para esta noche.

Estás _disfrazada_ con un vestido corto y revelador como el rojo de la ceremonia. No este es peor porque apenas sientes que te cubre algo, y cuando te miras al espejo te ves mucho más vieja de lo que realmente eres, tal vez sea por tu expresión cansada o los ojos muertos que te devuelven la mirada sin brillo.

Deseas estar en la arena y poder matarlos a todos, para tener la excusa de asesinar a cada hombre que te tocará y todos los que te han traicionado y te han llevado a este punto (lista liderada por Shelby).

Rechinas los dientes con furia. Vas a matar a todos y cada uno de ellos, no importa el tiempo que te lleve.

El viaje es corto, llegan a una mansión muy bonita pero considerablemente más pequeña que la del presidente. El hombre te conduce por el lugar hasta dejarte frente a una puerta con ornamentos de oro, te dice que el maestro William está ahí, esperando ansioso por tu llegada.

Ansioso, apuestas a que está algo más que eso. Entras a la habitación y te encuentras con el hombre, no te sorprende ver que es uno de los tantos que había estado babeando sobre ti la noche anterior. Cercano a los cuarenta, con un pelo extraño y una sonrisa cargada de lujuria que ya te provoca náuseas.

El hombre lleva una bata de seda roja, probablemente está desnudo bajo ella y dios, realmente vas a tener que hacer esto. ¿Está mal que esperas que aparezca alguien y te saque de aquí? ¿Está mal pensar que alguien va a rescatarte? ¿Es estúpido que aún tengas esperanzas?

— Buenas noches, Santana —dice con una sonrisa, que en sus años más jóvenes, debió encantar a muchas mujeres pero que ahora sólo te provoca escalofríos. Te preguntas si a este sujeto no le importa que va a tener relaciones sexuales con una menor de edad—. Acuéstate en la cama, yo me uniré en unos segundos.

Suspiras intentando relajarte hasta que él se une a ti en la cama con una botella de vino en la mano.

No sabes cómo reaccionar, qué hacer, qué decir… nunca has hecho eso antes, eres virgen y jamás te imaginaste que este momento tan importante en tu vida iba a suceder así.

Tal vez habías imaginado que sobre ti iba a estar una chica rubia, bonita y suave al tacto, que te iba a tratar mejor que a una prostituta.

Cuando William comienza a tocarte, y a quitarte el escaso vestido, cierras los ojos, tratando de dejarte llevar, intentando caer presa de las sensaciones nuevas que recorren tu cuerpo. Pero no funciona. No es agradable, él murmura palabras sucias en tu oído mientras explora con sus manos ásperas cada parte de tu cuerpo.

Asco, es todo lo que sientes. Intentas imaginar que estás en otra parte, tal vez en la arena siendo brutalmente asesinada por Jesse St. James.

Tu cuerpo se sacude violentamente, cuando el utiliza sus dedos, él está violando tu cuerpo. Porque esto es lo que es, ¿verdad? El está abusando de ti, porque tú no quieres esto, tú no quieres sus dedos enterrados en lo más profundo de ti.

_Sigue respirando, Santana. Sólo respira._

Tu estómago se revuelve cuando él susurra en tu oído que estás lista, no lo estás ni física ni mentalmente, pero él no parece preocupado por eso. Cierras los ojos y contienes tus lágrimas cuando el comienza a mecerse sobre ti, sientes como si te estuviesen partiendo en dos. Duele mucho y a él no le importa, después de todo no eres más que una puta.

Sus dedos raspan y arañan tu piel, está cerca de acabar y gime un nombre una y otra vez, perdido en alguna fantasía que se inventó en la cabeza. En alguna que tu eres una mujer llamada _Emma_.

Tu pecho comienza a arder, el contener las lágrimas y tratar de no hacer tu llanto de un espectáculo ruidoso, están impidiendo que puedas respirar correctamente. Jadeas cuando ya no puedes contener la respiración y él sonríe contra tu piel, creyendo que disfrutas de sus toscas caricias.

Imaginas a Brittany, sonriente, feliz. _Viva_.

_La estás salvando, Santana. La estás salvando._

Y está bien. Bueno, a lo mejor no está bien, pero es manejable y después de un rato, no sientes nada. No hay dolor y mucho menos placer, sólo vacío y nada más, pero no importa, el saber que ellos están bien, hace que todo valga la pena. Saber que esto los mantiene lejos de la mano asesina de Snow hace que sea menos doloroso.

Inhalas, Exhalas.

_Respira, Santana, sólo respira._

/

* * *

La semana pasa más rápido de lo que esperabas, Snow parece contento con tu desempeño y te deja marchar. El Capitolio llora tu partida, algunos piden que te quedes más tiempo, no todos alcanzaron a disfrutar de tu _compañía_ pero incluso Snow sabe que sería sospechoso que te quedaras más tiempo. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de lo enamorada que parecías en la arena, ¿por qué ibas a quedarte más tiempo, si tienes a tu enamorada en casa? Así que finalmente vas a ir al distrito 12.

Sonríes y te despides de la multitud, pero por dentro no sientes nada. Estás muerta, cada noche, cada amante diferente terminaron por acabar contigo. Lo único que valió la pena fue la paga que te dieron por tus servicios.

Lo único que te provocó placer en todas esas noches, es saber que ahora guardas muchos secretos del Capitolio, sobre todo de Snow que Terri Del Monico gimió en la agonía de la pasión (mujer que más escándalo ha hecho por tu partida).

Ese es tu precio. Secretos sucios de Snow y su gente.

(Descubriste que la gente con un poco de alcohol en la sangre y palabras sensuales susurradas al oído, habla mucho más que bajo las amenazas, de seguro ninguno de tus amantes recuerda haber dicho los secretos y eso lo hace aún mejor).

El viaje es en su mayoría tranquilo, nadie te habla ni te mira. Sin el maquillaje, vuelves a verte reconocible y mucho más joven de lo que realmente eres. Llevas ropa mucho mas recatada y afortunadamente, Shelby no viaja con ustedes de vuelta sólo dejó un vestido con indicaciones para la llegada que será televisada. Si tienes suerte no volverás a verla hasta la gira de la victoria y luego, nunca más.

Con suerte podrás fingir que esto no sucedió y que ella no es la culpable de todo.

(Aunque en el fondo, sabes que ella no es la culpable. Nadie lo es más que Snow, pero sientes que tienes todo el derecho a estar enojada con ella y con el mundo por lo que estás pasando).

April te avisa que están a tres horas de llegar al distrito y que es hora de que te vistas. Asientes sin mirarla y te preparas intentando no pensar en lo que te espera. Ahora no quieres una bienvenida por parte de nadie, no quieres ver a Brittany y recordar todo lo que tuviste que hacer para mantenerla con vida.

Por muy ridículo que parezca, no estás enojada con ella por la situación. Si la ves no vas a tener un ataque de rabia, ni le vas a culpar por todo. No le vas a decir que fue su culpa que te metiste en todo esto, no vas a decir que asesinaste por ella y que ahora te prostituyes por ella.

No es justo, no es cierto. Lo haces por ti, porque si no lo haces quedarás completamente sola y eso es algo que no puedes soportar. Así que no, ni ella ni nadie tienen la culpa de lo sucedido.

Pero sabes que al verla vas a sentir vergüenza por lo sucia que estás.

No importa cuantas veces te has bañado, no importa cuantos litros de agua caigan sobre tu cuerpo, sabes que estas sucia, sucia de una mugre que nada ni nadie podrá limpiar jamás, manchada con la huella de manos que alguna vez te acariciaron, te acarician y te acariciaran sin respeto, manos a las que tienes que sonreír complacida mientras aborreces y aprietas los dientes.

Te estás vistiendo y Holly entra sin aviso, ya no te importa que te vean desnuda, ¿qué más da? ¿cómo podrías sentir pudor cuando en una semana has tenido que hacer de todo?

— Tenemos que hablar, Santana.— dice con seriedad y asientes ausente mientras tomas el vestido azul que te dejo Shelby. Te lo colocas y sonríes al ver la imagen infantil e inocente que transmites con esta ropa.

La niña que vuelve a casa, a su amor no correspondido.

— No hemos hablado de Brittany,— frunces el ceño al escuchar su nombre de los labios de tu mentora.— ¿Sabes que vas hacer cuando llegues al distrito?— te encoges de hombro, no hay necesidad de usar las palabras.— ¿Sabes al menos lo que ella dijo en su entrevista?

Ladeas la cabeza, no. No tienes idea de lo que ha dicho, nadie te ha comentado nada sobre ello. Holly suspira y se frota el puente de la nariz, cansada y resignada.

Si alguien debe sentirse así, esa eres tú.

— Ella…— hace una pausa y luego niega con la cabeza.— Sólo sigue con la historia que hemos creado, no dejes que lo que te pasó en el Capitolio impida lo que puede ser, ¿vale?

— Lo dices como si fuese tan fácil,— sueltas venenosamente.— Me hiciste mentir y luego…— te callas, no es necesario decir lo siguiente. Ella lo sabe y tú sabes que ella lo sabe, es suficiente para ambas. No es necesario vocalizarlo más de la cuenta, cualquiera puede oírlo y no necesitas que rumores sobre ti se divulguen.

Ella te mira con tristeza, como si entendiese por lo que estás pasando. Pero nadie lo va a entender, ¿cómo podrían?.

— Debí morir en la arena,— musitas cansada y angustiada. Eso hubiese sido más fácil, mucho menos doloroso.

— Sí,— asiente Holly.— Estaba rezando para que no acabases como yo.

_Sola, perdida y utilizada._

Tal vez Holly te entiende mejor que nadie.

/

* * *

La llegada al distrito es tranquila, April te indica cual es el itinerario. Llegar, transmisión en vivo para todo Panem, fotografías y sonrisas, la cena con el alcalde y su familia, luego la entrega de la llave de tu nueva casa en la aldea de los vencedores. Serás vecina de Holly y eso no debería ser un consuelo, pero lo es.

Después de eso, todo termina hasta la gira de los vencedores.

_Puedo hacerlo,_ te dices con determinación. _Puedo fingir por un par de horas más._ Luego en tu casa, puedes terminar de caerte en pedazos. Finalmente podrás dejar de convencerte que todo está bien. Porque nada está bien y no volverá a estarlo.

Snow dejó claro que tendrías que volver a hacerlo, más pronto que tarde y el simple pensamiento de volver a ser tocada de esa manera te aterra, te entumece.

Miedo, asco y resignación. ¿Qué otra opción hay?

Sacudes la cabeza, al menos tendrás un par de semanas para prepararte, aunque no estás segura de si alguna vez podrás estar lista para eso. Sólo te queda perfeccionar la máscara sonriente y coqueta de la cual tus clientes se enamoraron.

Así lograrás mantenerlos engañados a todos. A William Schuester, Bryan Ryan, Terri Del Monico, Dustin Goolsby y a todos esos que creen que te hacen un favor con sus palabras sucias y caricias desesperadas.

Pero cuando te encuentras sola, amparada por la oscuridad, sumida en tus propios pensamientos, no puedes evitar ser sincera contigo misma. Al fin y al cabo, la máscara puede protegerte del exterior, del resto de aquellos monstruos disfrazados de humanos que detestas. Sin embargo, ninguna máscara puede ocultarte de ti misma.

De tu verdad.

Las puertas del tren se abren, cuentas hasta tres y sonríes.

Falta poco.

Como era de esperar, la gente del distrito está aglomerada en la estación de trenes, esperando a que el show termine para poder volver a sus vidas. Hay cámaras y muchos te hacen preguntas que no respondes, ¿para que fingir ser amable? Ya no importa, no te va ayudar y tampoco puede empeorar nada.

El Capitolio te ama, no importa lo que hagas ni lo que digas.

(No importa lo enfermo que sea ese amor).

Caminas intentando no hacer contacto visual con nadie, el Alcalde te espera con una sonrisa falsa. Pero en comparación con el Presidente Snow, Russell Fabray no se ve muy intimidante.

Nada puede ser más intimidante que el olor a muerte que Snow lleva consigo.

— ¡Santana!— No alcanzas a levantar la vista, cuando dos fuertes y grandes brazos rodean tu delgado cuerpo. Sonríes al sentir el aroma a bosques y libertad que siempre ha sido característico de Puck.

Lo abrazas con fuerza, aliviada de que él te reciba con alegría y sincero alivio. Al parecer a él no le importa lo que tuviste que hacer para volver, sólo se alegra de que estés ahí. Tal y como prometiste.

_Rota_, pero viva.

Su cariño es puro y sincero, muy diferente a lo que recibiste en el Capitolio y es un cambio bienvenido, te hace sentir más humana y menos como una muñeca coleccionable.

— Estoy contento de que hayas vuelto.— Susurra antes de soltarte. Sus ojos brillan con lágrimas retenidas y no puedes evitar darle un golpe juguetón en el brazo, siempre haces eso cuando las cosas empiezan a ponerse sentimentales entre ustedes.

— Me alegra estar de vuelta,— sonríes y tus palabras se sienten menos falsas que tus pensamientos.

Puck se hace a un lado, con una sonrisa brillante y es cuando la ves.

Brittany te regala una sonrisa tímida y tu estómago se revuelve, pero está vez no sientes que vas a vomitar. Es una sensación completamente diferente, es cálida y agradable.

Ella se acerca a ti, lentamente pero con determinación. Sus ojos azules brillan y son mucho más bonitos de lo que recordabas en la arena, ¿es posible que en el tiempo que estuviste en los juegos, ella se haya vuelto más hermosa?

Ella te abraza. Fuerte y familiar. Como si no quisiese dejarte ir, como si no pudiese creer que hayas vuelto, como si realmente le importase tu bienestar.

Tu corazón late rápidamente, la sensación de estar en sus brazos es electrizante, casi te hace creer que no hay nada malo en el mundo. Inhalas su perfume y al igual que la primera vez, te hace sonreír. Huele como la miel y la brisa de verano.

No hay nadie más que tú y ella.

Nada más importa.

— Estoy tan, tan feliz de que estés devuelta, finalmente _a mi lado_.— Susurra apasionadamente en tu oído y escalofríos recorren tu cuerpo al sentir su aliento cálido contra tu piel.

— Brittany— dices su nombre y ella acaricia tu mejilla como respuesta, sientes como se pone roja al contacto íntimo y ves como su sonrisa se torna dulce a tu reacción.

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Estás teniendo un sueño? Esto no puede ser real, está felicidad que te invade sólo al tenerla cerca tiene que ser alguna ilusión. ¿Por qué Brittany iba a querer estar cerca de ti?

Muy despacio Brittany deja que sus labios se posen sobre los tuyos, al principio casi sin apretar, con un suave roce que te provoca agradables cosquillas y por el temblor que sacude el cuerpo de Brittany, ella debe sentirlas también. Luego la presión se intensifica y tus labios se fugan momentáneamente y después se abren provocando que sacaras la punta de su lengua para rozar los de la rubia.

Empiezas a acariciarlos con tu lengua, atrapándolos también con los dientes en un movimiento que hizo que Brittany se volviese a estremecer y consintiera que sus lenguas se buscasen como si estuvieran realizando una complicada danza.

Sus labios saben tan bien. Saben a cielo. La lengua de Brittany es suave, hábil y gentil se entrelaza con la tuya y se mueven en perfecta sincronía, como si hubiese hecho esto un millón de veces. Desde el principio no hubo necesidad de reajuste, ninguna había tenido que aprender a besar a la otra porque había tanta química entre ambas que sus lenguas se movían y deslizaban solas.

Es perfecto. Se siente perfecto. Brittany es perfecta y tú…

Los recuerdos de las noches que pasaste con diferentes amantes en el Capitolio se te vienen a la mente. Todas esas personas se arremolinan en tu cabeza y te recuerdan lo sucia que estás.

_No, ¡no!,_ son los gritos que retumban en tu cabeza. No puedes tocarla, no debes besarla. No puedes manchar a Brittany con tu suciedad, ella merece algo mejor que un cuerpo usado y desechado por otros.

Ella se merece la perfección, ella se merece todo.

Y tu no eres nada.

(La máscara se empieza a romper).

— Te amo,— sus ojos azules se llenan de lágrimas y su rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa esperanzada.

_No, no, no… ella no me puede amar._

Miras a Holly y ella asiente, su mirada dura e inexpresiva. _Sigue con la farsa, Santana._

— Yo también te amo,— correspondes temblorosa y con los ojos húmedos. Nunca has sonado más sincera en tu vida. (Quizás por eso te duele tanto, porque era una mentira, fue una mentira hasta que todo se volvió real y se convirtió en lo más puro que has sentido).

Que ella te ame es lo mejor y lo peor que te ha pasado en la vida.

La primera lágrima cae.

(La máscara se ha hecho añicos).

/

* * *

El primer día había pasado muy rápido, ni siquiera te percataste de las cosas que pasaban a tu alrededor. La cena con el alcalde y su familia pasó sin problemas, intercambiaron comentarios corteses y luego la entrega de la llave de tu casa, pero si alguien te pregunta que se dijo no tendrías idea de que decir.

Después de aquel encuentro con Brittany, no hubo espacio para otros y eso fue bueno, muy bueno porque estabas muy cerca de romperte y no sabes si eres capaz de explicarle el motivo de tus lágrimas.

¿Qué ibas a decirle? ¿qué no puede amarte porque eres una prostituta? ¿qué lo haces por ella, para protegerla? Nunca serías capaz de hacerle cargar con la culpa de tu decisión. Al final, fue tu culpa ¿verdad? Por tu culpa ella y Puck corren peligro, tu demostraste demasiado interés en ellos y ahora pagas las consecuencias porque jamás dejarás que alguien más lo haga.

_No vale la pena preocuparlos, no vale la pena decirles nada._

Sabes que si lo haces, los perderás para siempre y no puedes permitirte eso. No sabes como lograste tenerla a ella, ¿qué vio en ti? No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que Brittany encuentra atractivo en ti, que ve que es digno de amar. Tal vez sólo sea su gran corazón el que la ciega a la verdadera naturaleza de tu personalidad.

Sea lo que sea, no vas a hacer absolutamente nada para alejarla, por muy egoísta que suenes y ella merezca saber la clase de persona que eres, tiene todo el derecho de alejarse de ti y de tu suciedad (pero nunca saber cual es el motivo detrás de tus acciones).

Y lo hará, tarde o temprano lo sabrá y no querrá estar cerca tuyo. Pero… ¿está mal que quieres disfrutar un poco del amor que comparten? No vas a tocarla, no vas a volver a ensuciarla con tus besos ni nada que mancille su pureza. Sólo quieres experimentar por un momento lo que se siente ser amada, lo que se siente ser importante para alguien.

(Eso es jodidamente loco ¿para qué quieres someterte a esa tortura? ¿qué vas a ganar con saber lo que siente vivir amada? Eso sólo va a empeorar el dolor cuando todos te dejen botada como el pedazo de basura que sabes que eres).

Vas a fingir hasta que ya no puedas más, vas a aparentar que todo está bien y que eres feliz.

_Todo está bien, todo estará bien._ Y cuando no lo esté, respirarás y contarás hasta cien si es necesario y te tranquilizarás. Siempre tendrás la seguridad de tu casa, dónde la soledad es la única bienvenida y será el sitio donde podrás romperte las veces que sea necesario.

Es un plan perfecto.

(Puedes reparar la máscara las veces que sean necesarias y todo seguirá bien).

Hasta que comienzan las pesadillas.

Una versión mucho más macabra de los juegos se repite en tus sueños, una y otra vez. No haces más que cerrar los ojos, cuando aparece el primer chico que asesinaste. Finn Hudson con su piel pálida que hace un perfecto contraste con el rojo oscuro que sale de su herida, te mira con odio y te cuestiona porque lo mataste, te acusa y grita mientras comienza a perseguirte hasta que te alcanza y te rompe el cuello.

Después es Andrea Cohen la víctima y así se van repitiendo los eventos, la diferencia es que ellos después de morir vuelven a levantarse y acaban con tu vida de la misma manera que tu con ellos, si no de manera más brutal. Mueres una y otra vez, el dolor se siente real y sobre todo cuando es el turno de Blaine Anderson, él siempre es el peor, él es el que más parece disfrutar de la carnicería y su mirada enloquecida no es más que un reflejo de la tuya.

Las peores siempre son cuando no te ofreces como tributo y dejas que la familia Pierce sufra con su destino. A veces es Ashley quién es asesinada en el baño de sangre de la cornucopia, pero la mayoría de las veces es Brittany la que tiene que sufrir, la que es atacada y la que mata para poder volver.

Es ella la que masacra a Blaine, es ella quién pierde el control y se vuelve como un animal salvaje. Lo aterrador es que Brittany gana y termina como tú, acostándose con desconocidos para mantener a los que quiere a salvo.

Y así se repiten una y otra vez, no importa lo que hagas, las pesadillas persisten y cada día se sienten más reales.

Los habitantes empiezan a notar tu cambio, pero nadie dice nada (no es sorprendente, si ni siquiera les importas). El cansancio se hace evidente, los círculos oscuros bajo tus ojos son difíciles de ocultar y Brittany no disimula su preocupación por mucho que finjas que nada pasa. Ella ve a través de cada una de tus mentiras, ella sabe que no duermes y que apenas comes, ella ve que en cada celebración que hay, porque es obligatorio y todo el distrito está de vacaciones por un tiempo, te mantienes alejada y no hablas con nadie.

De hecho ni siquiera hablas con ella, intentas mantenerte en silencio, siempre temerosa de lo que pueda salir de tus labios.

Es un poco irrisorio todo el tiempo que pasan juntas, siempre bajo las luces de las cámaras y las preguntas indiscretas de los periodistas, pero entre ustedes no ha habido ni un solo momento de intimidad. No se han sentado a hablar sobre lo que vendrá ahora que prácticamente confesaron su amor frente a todos.

Siendo sincera, eso te alivia aunque no sabes cuanto tiempo ella va a soportar tu silencio.

— No sabe bien, — dice ella dejando en la mesa un vaso de licor, están celebrando otra vez y como siempre, Brittany se mantiene a tu lado. Intentas no sonreír al ver su mueca de disgusto, ella lo nota y te sonríe.

No hablan y ella no te presiona.

Hay un punto positivo en la celebración. Esa noche descubres finalmente la manera de mantener las pesadillas a raya y te sientes estúpida al no haberlo pensado antes. _El alcohol_.

No lo hiciste consciente, te ofrecieron uno y otro vaso de un líquido ámbar que te desgarraba la garganta con cada trago. Todos los hipócritas querían brindar con la vencedora que traería comida mensual y tranquilidad por un año al olvidado distrito 12.

Y los complaciste, hasta que te diste cuenta que no podías mantenerte en pie y Holly, resoplando y maldiciendo en voz baja, te llevó a tu casa, te dejó bocabajo en tu cama, murmurando algo de que ibas a morir ahogada en tu propio vómito y se marchó.

No recuerdas haberte dormido, pero si recuerdas haber despertado al mediodía sin la sensación abrumadora de los recuerdos distorsionados por tu mente.

El dolor de cabeza sólo era un precio a pagar y comenzaste a usar el alcohol para olvidar, para no soñar. No le estabas haciendo daño a nadie, nadie te veía beber hasta perder la consciencia, eso lo haces sólo en la intimidad de tu casa, a puertas cerradas y pasada la medianoche cuando sabes que ya no habrán visitas.

No le haces daño a nadie.

No te das cuenta del daño que le haces a Brittany, el alcohol te vuelve irascible y violenta, no puedes controlar tus reacciones y te comienzas a alejar de ellos, o ellos de ti, no lo sabes y ya no importa ¿por qué importaba en primer lugar? ¿por qué fingir si al final se iban a marchar igual? ¿para que torturarte con tener algo que no va a durar?

Gruñes en voz baja, ¿qué más da? Al final todos se van a ir, mejor que lo hagan ahora antes de que el efecto del alcohol se pase y te des cuenta de todos los errores que has cometido en un período tan corto de tiempo.

¿No es gracioso como el alcohol los aleja, pero no los asesinatos que cometiste? Tiene que haber algo malo con estás personas, sí, eso debe ser, porque de estar cuerdos no querrían pasar ni un día contigo.

Y estás bien… la soledad es tranquila y una buena acompañante, no como lo sería Brittany pero es suficiente.

Ya ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres. Primero querías aprovechar la oportunidad de estar con Brittany, pero al final sabes que perderla va a doler mucho más que nunca haberla tenido, y sabes perfectamente que no puedes soportar el dolor emocional. Así que la alejas con cobardía, huyes de lo que puede ser y ni siquiera intentas probar hacer las cosas bien con ella.

Esperas que ella pronto se de cuenta que no vales la pena y se busque a alguien que la pueda hacer verdaderamente feliz.

Es patético como creas excusas en tu cabeza, siempre pensando que es lo mejor para ella, pero al final sólo piensas en ti. Eres egoísta porque le estás quitando la capacidad de escoger como vivir su vida y ni siquiera le das una excusa, sólo te escondes.

Tienes toda la razón, Brittany no te merece.

(Nada puede empeorar… sólo que lo hace)

/

* * *

No estás segura de cuantos días han pasado. Tres, tal vez cuatro. No has hablado con nadie, has ignorado los insultos de Holly fuera de tu puerta, los gritos de Puck y las suaves súplicas de Brittany para que abras, pero no lo haces. No tienes el coraje de mirarlos a los ojos y mostrarle en esto que te has convertido.

Una máscara rota, una careta caída.

Te ves patética, ahí tirada en un sofá de pieles negras sólo llevando ropa interior y una botella de alcohol en la mano, ya ni siquiera sabes que estás bebiendo (nunca lo supiste), sólo lo bebes y bebes, ni siquiera puedes decir que sabor es el que tiene el líquido, te centras en disfrutar del ardor en la garganta y como te ayuda a olvidar, a dormir sin sueños.

El alcohol espanta las pesadillas, ahoga los gritos y borra las imágenes de los caídos, te tranquiliza.

Debiste morir en los juegos, debiste dejar que te mataran. Era más fácil y mucho menos doloroso que salir de la arena.

Los golpes empiezan a sonar irrumpiendo la tranquilidad de tu hogar, por alguna extraña razón, quizá sea el efecto del alcohol y el dolor en las sienes que amenaza con convertirse en un fuerte dolor de cabeza, te impulsan a lanzar la botella de vidrio hacia la entrada.

El ruido del vidrio quebrándose no parece ahuyentar a tu visitante.

El golpeteo aumenta y así mismo lo hace tu furia.

— ¡Déjenme tranquila!— tu voz sale áspera y lúgubre, es triste oírte así, tan acabada y sin esperanza, esperando la muerte sin luchar, lamentando haber sobrevivido. Te sientes mal por un minuto, preguntándote como pudiste llegar a estas instancias, pero no es suficiente para hacerte recapacitar ni mucho menos.

— ¡Santana abre la puerta!— Es Puck. Frunces el ceño aún más molesta.

— ¡Cumplí con todas mis malditas promesas, ahora déjame en paz!— Tu voz sale más potente, autoritaria y puedes sentir la vacilación del muchacho. Con un poco de suerte te dejará tranquila.

Te ríes cuando el golpeteo comienza otra vez, ¿cuándo has tenido suerte?

— ¡Santana voy a echar la puerta abajo!— suspiras con cansancio, esa es una amenaza vacía. La puerta es resistente, no ha podido echarla abajo en todos estos días y no lo hará ahora.

Te quedas dormida con el ritmo de los golpes.

Cuando despiertas esta frío, entra una tenue luz por las cortinas y te das cuenta de que está amaneciendo. Aparentemente has dormido todo el día y la noche anterior, cosa que es buena porque si dejabas que la ira te dominase hubieses terminado abriendo la puerta y teniendo una enorme pelea con tu mejor amigo.

Aunque no estás muy segura de si sigue siéndolo.

En tiempo récord te levantas y te vistes. Has decidido que estás lo suficientemente sobria como para ir a cazar algo, pasarte por el Quemador a vender tu presa y aprovechar de comprarte algunas botellas de alcohol que ya no te quedan.

Sales silenciosamente de tu casa, no quieres que Holly se de cuenta que has abandonado la seguridad de tu hogar y te encare por tu comportamiento evasivo y grosero de los últimos días. No has despertado con ánimos de discutir con nadie y ciertamente tu estado de sobriedad esta dejando que tus pensamientos suenen demasiado lógicos para tu gusto.

Tu cabeza te dice que estás haciendo algo estúpido, que debes hablar para solucionar tus problemas que esconderte no va a funcionar para siempre. No obstante tu parte cobarde, la irracional te convence de que puedes intentarlo al menos.

Caminas con cuidado por el distrito, sigue siendo temprano y hay poca gente que transita por los caminos. Pasas por fuera de la panadería de los Evans y divisas al chico, Sam saludarte con la mano.

— ¡Hola, Santana!— Te dice amigablemente y te sorprende un poco, estos últimos días has estado escuchando insultos y amenazas, así que su amabilidad suena demasiado rara para ti. Le sonríes con torpeza y te quedas parada mirando como alimenta a los cerdos con pan añejo.— ¿Cómo van las cosas?

No sabes porque pregunta, estás segura de que todo el distrito a escuchado los bramidos de Puck y los insultos de Holly hacia ti, por no mencionar de las tristes suplicas de Brittany en tu puerta.

Las cosas no van nada bien y no mejorarán pronto.

(No cuando depende de ti para que lo hagan)

— Sigo viva— respondes con un tono de voz cansado, _derrotado_, como si vivir fuese el peor castigo que te hubiesen dado en el Capitolio. Y lo es, pero eso nadie lo sabe en el distrito y si depende de ti, nadie lo sabrá nunca.

Él se queda desconcertado y tu aprovechas para seguir tu camino hacia la alambrada metálica que separa al distrito del bosque.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te internaste en el bosque, habías olvidado lo que se sentía caminar entre los árboles libremente y respirar el aroma de la naturaleza.

Tienes en tu poder un cuchillo muy parecido a los que usaste en los juegos (cada vez que lo miras te dan ganas de vomitar, aunque bien puede ser por culpa de la resaca), es lo único que podías andar trayendo encima sin que fuese sospechoso. Después de todo tener armas en el distrito es ilegal y meterse al bosque lo es aún más, el hecho de que seas vencedora no te va a librar de los crueles castigos de los Agentes de la Paz.

No sientes el paso del tiempo, por primera vez te sientes relajada corriendo por el bosque persiguiendo presas, con suerte alcanzas a pillar a dos conejos y una ardilla. Nada mal para alguien que no ha estado cazando desde hace tiempo.

(_Aunque cazar humanos es un buen entrenamiento,_ te dices con amargura).

Te sientas bajo la sombra de un árbol, es hora de volver al distrito y enfrentarte con todo el mundo que te mirará y susurrará a tus espaldas lo deplorable que es tu comportamiento, pero nadie se atreverá a decirte algo a la cara.

Bueno, Puck y Holly lo harán sin dudas, pero puedes evitarlos.

— Agradable verte a la luz del día— dice una voz con frialdad. Levantas la vista y ves a Puck aparecer entre los árboles con un par de cuerdas y cuchillos, seguramente va a instalar trampas por todos lados.

— No puedo decir lo mismo de ti— gruñes con tono amenazante, pero él no se deja intimidar.

El lanza las cosas al piso con enojo y se acerca a ti irritado. — ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Santana?! — Grita y sientes como los animales que andan cerca empiezan a correr en dirección opuesta a ustedes, si el chico sigue así, se quedará sin presas que vender.

— ¿Sabes cómo está Brittany?— continúa sin esperar respuestas, lo que es bueno porque no tienes intenciones de dárselas.— Está triste, Santana. ¡Está preocupada por ti, maldita sea! No come, no duerme bien porque lo único que puede pensar es en como estás arruinando tu vida.

— Yo no he pedido nada, sólo quiero un poco de tranquilidad y nadie parece darse cuenta— acusas mirándole directamente a los ojos— pase unas semanas en el infierno, por si lo han olvidado, necesito un tiempo para mí, necesito procesar todo ¡y lo único que ustedes hacen es molestar y obligarme a hacer cosas que no quiero!

Es mentira, él lo sabe. Él sabe que esas no son las razones de tu comportamiento.

— No me importa si estás arruinando tu vida— murmura resignado.— Pero no puedo permitir que arruines la vida de Brittany, ella no lo merece y lo sabes perfectamente.

Algo se rompe en tu interior, tal vez son celos mezquinos, pero no lo puedes evitar ¿por qué le importa más Brittany que tú? ¿no debería ser al revés? ¡Tú fuiste su amiga por mucho más tiempo! Le has salvado la vida, le has ayudado a alimentar a su familia, has compartido con él como si fuesen hermanos, ¿por qué te abandona como todos los demás? ¿por qué abandona su amistad tan fácilmente?

(No reparas en el hecho de que tú lo abandonaste primero).

¿Por qué dice que ella no lo merece? ¿Acaso tú si? ¿Acaso tú mereces todo lo que te pasó? Fuiste tú la que salió de una pesadilla para entrar a otra peor, eres tú la que es utilizada y denigrada por extraños, eres tú la que sufre todas las noches con alucinaciones. Tú, Santana López, no Brittany Pierce.

Rechinas los dientes furiosa, tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pero no son de tristeza.

— Ella te ama, no le hagas esto— Habla el muchacho, su expresión esperanzada te da a entender que cree que ha logrado tocar una fibra sensible. Oh, lo ha hecho pero él no tiene idea de lo que acaba de hacer.— Brittany merece la felicidad, Santana.

— ¡No la amo!— estallas y parece que todo se detiene, no hay ningún ruido. Sientes los latidos rápidos de tu corazón el los oídos, como si hubieses estado corriendo por horas. En cuanto las palabras salen de tu boca te arrepientes, pero es tarde para hacerlo.

Ya los has dicho, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

— ¿Q-qué?— suelta él sorprendido.

— Era un plan de Holly para ganar patrocinadores, era una mentira, nada más— tu voz sale gélida y tranquila, como si no te importase lo que acabas de decir. Como si estas palabras no fuesen a destruir a la persona más importante de tu vida y a ti misma en el proceso.

Le acabas de decir la verdad, eso fue lo que pasó. Fue un plan de Holly, pero no le dices que realmente si estás enamorada de Brittany, que en un punto te diste cuenta de que habías estado reprimiendo tus sentimientos y que todo es real, que ella es lo único que vale la pena y se merece todo lo bueno en el mundo.

Lamentablemente eso no eres tú. Brittany se merece más que alguien como tú, que se desmorona y se rompe más y más con el paso de los días.

(Suenas como un mártir y es patético).

— Eres despreciable— escupe con verdadero odio y se siente como una estocada en el pecho.

Sueltas un tembloroso _lo sé_, pero él no lo escucha y es mejor así. En silencio observas como se va.

Ya perdiste a uno, es sólo cuestión de tiempo que el otro se aleje de ti.

¿Esto es lo que querías, quedarte sola para que nadie haga preguntas sobre lo sucedido en el Capitolio, no tener ningún apoyo y vivir en soledad hasta que mueras?

¿Quiere vivir viendo a Brittany siendo feliz con otra persona, sabiendo que esa pudiste ser tú?

— ¡No!— gritas sintiendo celos al imaginarlo. No soportas la imagen mental de Brittany besando a un hombre y formando una familia con él. No soportas que alguien más ocupe el lugar que te pertenece. ¿En qué estabas pensando? No puedes seguir viviendo así.

Entonces ¿qué vas hacer?

_No lo sé,_ piensas cansada. _No sé que hacer._

Una parte de ti quiere ir tras ella y reclamarla como tuya. Otra parte quiere quedarse ahí, dejarla escapar y que alguien más haga el trabajo.

—Deja de ser una cobarde y lucha por lo que quieres y no por lo que crees que es mejor— te sobresaltas al oír una voz femenina enojada muy conocida. Te giras velozmente para toparte a Sunshine apoyada en un árbol. Abres la boca para decir algo, pero no eres capaz de formular ninguna palabra. Ella te da una sonrisa satisfecha, como si supiera que has perdido la cabeza.

Sueltas una risa nerviosa.

— Oh dios mío, estoy realmente enloqueciendo— musitas frotándote los ojos y cuando los vuelves a abrir, ella ya no está.

Tal vez el primer paso sea dejar el alcohol.

Resoplas con frustración.

Tienes que pensar muy bien en lo que vas hacer de ahora en adelante, tienes hacer las cosas bien, por Brittany, por ti, por ambas. Tal vez si haces lo correcto ambas podrían ser felices y dejar estos días de dolor en el olvido.

El problema es que no sabes lo que es correcto.

¿Dejarla ir o arrastrarla a tu infierno personal y permitir que te saque del hoyo en el cual estás hundida?

_¿Qué hacer?_

/

* * *

**N/A2:** Pude haber escogido cualquier versión de los Juegos, pero elegí la 65º como algunos se habrán dado cuenta del motivo, porque Santana tuvo el mismo destino que _Finnick Odair_ quién fue el vencedor de esa versión.

Pude haber puesto un número al azar y haber seguido con la misma trama, pero quería ver cuantos podían hacer la conexión xD (sé que no había ninguna pista clara en los capítulos anteriores, pero hubo una personita que en el primer capítulo me preguntó si ese era el destino de Santana y aquí está la respuesta! Ahora ¿Brittany y Santana irán a terminar como Finnick y Annie?).

Cualquier queja, duda o sugerencia, no duden en hacérmelas llegar, voy hacer todo lo posible por contestar (:

Y lo siento por no haber subido la cosa completa u_u.


End file.
